Star Wars the Clone Wars: War of the Hunters
by AVP5
Summary: A new war has come to Jyun as his friends and loved ones must now fight a race of hunters who wish to kill them. Can Jyun and his allies stop this race these hunters who have been around longer than any of them or will the hunters destroy them all? Read on to find out. Summary sucks, sorry and Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Six years ago, I began working on my first two stories here on FanFiction. The first one though, was a story called: "The Predator and the Jedi", before I changed the name of the title. This story got a lot of support and good reviews from people who wanted to see this crossover. I made two sequels after this before the last one ended last year on February 14, 2015.**

 **Now, nearly two years later I'm finally back to working on this as promised. I'm still working on the other stories, but wanted to also get this done also. So, how is this story going to go? And what is going to happen?**

 **Well, check this out to find out. Yeah, it isn't long this chapter, but trust me it will get longer next time. I want to thank everyone for the support and for the reviews for my last three stories. This is the last one of this series and I hope you all like it.**

 **I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. I also don't own this quote below. All right, enjoy the first of many chapters everyone!**

 _Warriors are not what you think of as warriors. The warrior is not someone who fights, because no one has the right to take another life. The warrior, for us, is one who sacrifices himself for the good of others._

 _His task is to take care of the elderly, the defenseless, those who can not provide for themselves, and above all, the children, the future of humanity._

\- - _Sitting Bull_

 **Prologue**

 _Unknown planet_

Nighttime came over as the moon began to rise over a large hot jungle. There, everything was quiet. Not a sound was made and it appeared there was no sign of life. A strange thing to find in a jungle, considering how something so big should have some sort of life living in it.

Suddenly, a bright light could be seen in the distance. In the middle of the jungle, lies an abandoned temple. It looked old and there didn't appear to be anyone around. That was until a cloaked man appeared carrying a torch.

The light came from a fire that can be seen behind the cloaked man. He moves towards the temple steps and sets the torch down as fire was ignited on the steps. As if something flammable was placed all over the steps. The fire followed down the steps to the ground, where more fire ignited.

It began surrounding the temple, until it made its way up the other remaining steps where it stopped. The cloaked man removed the cloak from his body and tosses it into the flames. The man is revealed to be in his 40s. tan skin, no hair, no clothes, scars and burn marks all over his body, and in his hand he is holding a sword. The man's expression was both a look of bravery, but also fear.

Around his neck is a silver medallion that was given to him long ago. He removed it from his neck and hides it near the entrance of the temple as it begins to close. He gets out before it closes leaving him outside. He knew hiding inside would be pointless as he hears movement coming from the trees below.

In his mind the odd of him surviving this is very slim and will most likely die. He didn't care though. He lost everything in this fight. His friends, family, and his loved ones. If he dies, he'll take these monsters with him.

"I know your there!" he shouted as takes out a silver shield in his hand. "I'm here! Come and get me!"

More noises can be heard as something was coming out of the jungle. He continued looking down on the ground waiting for his enemy to appear before him.

As he waits he hears a familiar clicking noise from behind. Turning around on top of the entrance to the temple, he sees his enemy. The creature stood 7ft and 4 inches tall. It has black and red color hair, a dark armor, and a strange shaped jaw bone under its mask.

The man saw this as he got into a fighting stance as the creature jumped down from the temple and lands near him. "I knew you would come. I don't know how you got past the fire, but…" he knew talking to it was pointless and needed to end this now. "I don't care. Let's end this you motherfucker."

The creature stares at him for a minute, before it began replying to what he said in his own voice. "Let's end this…motherfucker."

The man raised his weapon and charges at him as a loud scream can be heard echoing the jungle, followed by a loud roar before once again silence came to the jungle.

 **Star Wars the Clone Wars: War of the Hunters**

 **Again, short, but I hope you all liked this. I want to again say thanks to everyone for the support on my last stories and hope you like this first chapter for this sequel. The last one in this story series I started years ago. Also, yes if you got the idea of what this creature is then you know what is coming.**

 **For those that don't know, keep on reading and you'll find out in time. Now, we will see some familiar characters come back. Also how long is this set in? Well, I'm thinking a year later, but only cause the war is still going on.**

 **The Clone Wars, yes they are still going on. Even with Count Dooku dead and Darth Sidious defeated, it is still going on with Maul running around. Yeah, the last story happened before he was defeated by Sidious so he is still around. So, tune in next time to find out what happens next.**

 **If you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews, but for those who didn't like this then please don't leave a flame review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here we are with the second chapter and hope everyone is ready. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I wanted to see how many reviews I got from the last chapter. To see if I should update sooner or later. Just so I know where to put a lot of my focus on.**

 **I'm glad to read the reviews from the last chapter and hope you all like this one. Thanks guys and now as I said this is going to set a year after the last story. It doesn't seem like it's a long time, but I think it will be fine. Since well again the Clone Wars are still going on.**

 **With Count Dooku dead and Darth Sidious locked up I can't exactly have the war last any longer. With them dead though who is going to run the show? Well, if you read the last chapter I gave a hint on who is in charge. And when this is setting in.**

 **Now, let's get started with the story and with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. I also don't own this quote below.**

 **All right, enjoy the first of many chapters everyone!**

 **Chapter II**

 _The Clones continued to rage on…_

 _Despite the death of Count Dooku and the capture of Darth Sidious, the war continues across the galaxy. Eight months has passed with the Jedi pushing the Separatist back and it appeared the war was going to end._

 _However, a new leadership took over the Separatist as the Sith Lord, Darth Maul and his new criminal organization took control. Together with his brother, the Sith brothers has caused the war to continue._

 _With the Separatist and the criminal organization under their control, the Sith turn their attention to Mandalore. Where after assisting Death Watch in taking control of Mandalore, Darth Maul killed their leader to take control of the group._

 _Now, the Sith plan to execute Duchess Satine in front of the people to show their ruthlessness to the galaxy. The Republic has decided to intervene in order to liberate the planet and save the duchess._

 _One Jedi has gone ahead to attempt a rescue operation himself. Before the Sith can kill Duchess Satine in front of her people._

 _Mandalore_

A ship appeared from hyperspace as it heads towards the planet. Inside the cockpit, its pilot is trying to get the ship to the planet carefully. He is seen wearing an old bounty hunter outfit, with a helmet nearby for him to use when he gets to the planet…in one piece. The ship made it to the surface, but it looked like it was ready to come apart any second.

He managed to get the ship to land on the landing platform, while one of the circuits got caught on fire. He puts it out, while also getting his helmet on. "Anakin, that's the last time I borrow a ship from you."

The pilot is revealed to be Obi Wan Kenobi as he puts on his helmet. The day before, the Jedi Council received a message from Duchess Satine. She contacted the Jedi requesting their help. This was after she lost control of Mandalore and was overthrown.

The Council brought this to the Chancellor to see what they can do. They knew attacking the planet is not an option, especially since the people don't believe their planet is under Separatist control. If they attack the planet, a rebellion will break out. One that will make the Republic look like the enemy.

The only way to get the people on their side is to prove the Separatist is controlling Death Watch. Of course, that is easier said than done. Obi Wan though volunteered to go on this mission to get the proof they need. While at the same time, rescuing Satine.

He heads to the landing platform, which got stuck halfway as it was opening. He began banging on it trying to get it down, while a guard approaches him.

"You better get your ship looked at," said the guard.

"Oh it's my friend's ship," Obi Wan replied as he placed his hand on the landing platform, causing it to finally come down. "He told me it was perfectly fine. Terribly sorry about that."

The guard approached Obi Wan. "Do you have a landing permit?"

Obi Wan pretended to look like he had a permit, "Um I think I left it in the ship. Come with me and I'll get it."

Obi Wan lured the guard up to the ship and was able to knock him out. Once the guard was knocked out he took the guard's armor and helmet then placed it on himself. The door near him opened and out came out a masked figure. He approaches Obi Wan and helps put the guard into a room where they locked it.

"You know. If you needed help to fly the ship, you could have asked," said the masked figure as he removes his mask revealing to be Anakin Skywalker. "That way you wouldn't shake the ship so much while I was meditating."

"I wouldn't have such trouble if we chose a ship that wasn't coming apart," said Obi Wan as the two begin making their way towards the cargo room.

"The ship isn't in that bad of a condition," said Anakin as the door in front of them broke down. "Okay, so maybe it needs some fixing. Look, just go save Duchess Satine and I'll have the ship ready for takeoff."

Obi Wan nods in response before he remembered something. "Did you contact the others?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied as he uses the Force to open the door. "They're already gathering evidence against the Separatist. Once we get Satine out of here, then backup will arrive."

"Good," said Obi Wan as he puts on his helmet. "Just don't do anything crazy while I'm away."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Anakin as he gets to work on the ship.

As his friend left, Anakin couldn't help sense a disturbance in the Force. He sensed it even before they left hyperspace. He wasn't sure what it is, but he knew it felt familiar. As if he sensed this before…years ago.

 _Mandalore Prison_

Satine sat in her cell waiting to find out what is to become of her. It has been a few weeks since her home has been taken over by outside forces and she still couldn't believe how much control she lost. When criminals began appearing and attacking her people there was nothing her forces could do. They never encountered criminals like these before and were no match for them.

That was until Death Watch arrived and began saving the day. The same group that worked for Count Dooku and were planning to kill her in order to take control of the planet. Thankfully, Obi Wan and his friend were able to save her so her world wouldn't listen to a terrorist group. But, thanks to their success against the criminals they were gaining support.

Thanks to Death Watch and Prime Minister Almec who has once again regain support from the people, they took over. She was removed from power, her people turned on her, and now her planet is under the control of the enemy. She heard whispers going on that Death Watch is under the control of the Separatist and that their leader is on the planet. If only she can prove to her people that they are all being played.

She knew though that her people won't believe her, especially with how much support they have given to Death Watch. She just hope her message got through and help is coming. She's just glad her nephew and his friends escaped. At least that has set her mind at ease.

She hears some footsteps heading towards her cell. She sees a guard appear and open her cell. "Here to do more bidding for your master?"

The guard removed his helmet and revealed to be Obi Wan. "I do my own bidding."

"Obi Wan!" Satine got up from the floor and hugged him.

Obi Wan broke the hug and looked to see if they got spotted, "Are you alone?"

"No, I came with Anakin. He's back in the ship waiting for us," Obi Wan looked around and saw the coast was clear. He grabbed Satine and led her out of her cell.

"I'm glad you came, but what about the Republic?" Satine asked.

"They're waiting to get information about the Separatist gaining control of the planet," Obi Wan replied as he leads them to the exit. "We've got someone who is working on that, but for now we need to get you out of here."

"I trust you have an escape plan?" Satine asked as Obi Wan placed his helmet on his head.

"As always my dear," the elevator came down and another guard was there. Obi Wan pushed Satine in trying to act like he is on their side.

One of the guards suspected something though, especially when he noticed no cuffs on Satine. "There's no record of a prisoner transfer here."\

Obi Wan tried to trick the guard before he figured out what is going on. "The order came from upstairs."

The guard decided to try asking him a question that he should know. "What's the authorization code?"

Obi Wan knew that he wasn't going to be able to give the code and was about to attack, when an explosion occurred nearby. The guards look over and see a large explosion blasting through the wall as a fire broke out. The alarm begins going off as the guards try to put out the fire. This distraction allowed Obi Wan and Satine to get in the elevator to take off.

As they make it outside they get on a bike then take off to make their escape. The guards found out Satine escaped and send some of their men to capture them. They arrive to the ship as they see the guards opening fire at them. Obi Wan has Satine get in the ship as he opens fire at them with a blaster that he stole.

The guards are send flying by Anakin who was outside of the ship and used the Force. "I thought you were working on fixing the ship," said Obi Wan as the two men make their way up the ramp.

"I was, but I needed to fuel it up," said Anakin as they head to the cockpit were Duchess Satine is working on turning on. "My lady," he greeted.

Satine sees Skywalker and smiles. "Good to see you again, Master Skywalker."

Anakin sat down in his seat and activate the weapon systems as it begin firing at Death Watch. "Okay, hang on you two."

As Satine and Obi Wan sat down, the duchess tells the Jedi something. "We have to contact my sister for help. She'll send reinforcements."

"Who is your sister?" Obi Wan asked never knowing Satine had a sister as the ship to take off.

The ship begins to shake from the blaster shots. "Let's worry about that later," said Anakin as the ship begins moving away.

On the dock though the leader of the Separatist arrived, wearing a cloak. He turns to his men and motions for them to fire his rocket launchers at the ship. The missiles hit the ship as it begins to spin out of control. Anakin tried to get back control, but it was no use.

"We need to get out of here!" Anakin shouted as the three of them begin making their way out of the ship and land on the landing platform.

The ship soon crashes into the ground causing a large explosion. Obi Wan recovered from the crash and looks around for the others. He found Satine nearby and uses the Force to get the debris from the ship off of her. He couldn't find Anakin, until he sensed something familiar.

He activates his lightsaber, but was lifted into the air being choked. The cloaked figure appears and is revealed to be Darth Maul. "We need again, Kenobi. Welcome to my world."

Savage lifted Satine up on his shoulders. Maul handed Kenobi to the guards and ordered them to take both Kenobi and Satine to the palace where the next phase of his plan will be complete.

Meanwhile, Anakin who was hanging from the edge of the docks begins making his way up when he sees his friends being taken. He gets on his feet and sees someone waiting for him there.

He smiled softly and gets up. "Got what we needed?"

 _Palace_

Darth Maul, who was revealed to be the Separatist leader brought Satin and Obi Wan back to his throne room. It was revealed that after he and his brother escaped, they were found by Pre Vizsla, the former leader of Death Watch. The two formed an alliance to take over Mandalore, but they would need assistance. So, after finding out his master has been defeated and Count Dooku was killed, they took over the Separatist.

Once they had control over the Separatist, they turned their attention on forming alliances with criminal organizations to gain more power and control. After they took control of other criminal organizations they began taking over Mandalore. Vizsla ended up betraying Maul, but was challenged for control of Death Watch.

Maul killed Vizsla and took control as the new leader of Death Watch. Some of Vizsla's loyal followers left though. Not wanting to serve someone who isn't Mandalorian. Making them traitors of Mandalore and enemies of Maul.

Maul sat in his throne with Satine on her knees next to him, while Obi Wan was held down by two of Maul's guards. Maul has been looking forward to this moment for some time now and was going to enjoy it.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your Duchess," said Maul as he uses the orce to lift Satine by the neck as she begins to choke. "You should have chosen the Dark Side, Master Jedi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear and yes your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

"Don't listen to him *gasping* Obi…" said Satine gasping for air.

"Quiet," said Savage to the Duchess as Maul stops his brother from harming her.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me," said Obi Wan refusing to let this turn him, "It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it."

This upsets Maul a little but not enough, "It is more powerful than you know."

"And those who oppose it are more stronger than you'll ever be," this made Maul growl in anger as Obi Wan remembered something he learned long ago when he and Anakin went looking for Savage, "I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for you."

Maul had enough of Kenobi talking, "Silence! You think you know me? It was I who languish thinking nothing but you. Nothing but this moment," Maul pointed to Satine with the dark saber of Pre Vizsla in his hand, "And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi."

Maul activated his weapon and moves to kill Satine, when an energy blast is shot from the ceiling hitting the floor near the Sith. This attack knocked Maul and his brother back, while freeing Satine. The two guards that held Obi Wan were lifted into the air and tossed against the wall. Obi Wan and Satine look over to see Anakin walking through the door with his lightsaber in hand.

Obi Wan used the Force to grab his weapon as the two move away from the Sith brothers and joined Anakin. "What took you so long?" Obi Wan asked.

"Sorry, had to make sure our friend got what he needed," said Anakin as he sees the Sith brothers recovering.

Darth Maul sees the other Jedi, but he knew he couldn't have attacked him with that blast. "And who is your friend, Jedi?"

They suddenly hear a clicking noise coming from the ceiling as a large figure appeared with hits cloaking device deactivating. He reveals to be wearing silver armor on his chest, shoulders, legs, and boots. On his left shoulder he has a Plasmacaster weapon, with a wrist gauntlet that has Wristblades on them, and is wearing a Bio-Mask on his face.

Darth Maul recognized the figure and began to laugh as more of his followers arrived. "Well, well. So the Demon returns. You must be the one called, Jyun."

 **That's right, he is back. Jyun has returned and now he is meeting up with Darth Maul. How is this going to go? Is he going to fight the Sith Lord? Is this fight going to end with someone getting their spine ripped out?**

 **Well, I will admit I think having Maul's head and spine as trophies would be a good thing for any Predator. Still, you'll have to wait next time to find out what happens. Also, thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate it and glad you're happy for this sequel. I'll try getting the next one ready soon, but please be patient.**

 **If you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews, but for those who didn't like this then please don't leave a flame review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go guys with the third chapter and I hope everyone is ready for how things are going. I'm glad I'm getting a lot of reviews and people still love this story series. I appreciate it guys and I hope everyone is ready for this one. Where we will have Anakin, Obi Wan, and Jyun against Savage and Maul.**

 **How is this going to go? Is this fight going to go well? Will Anakin remember Maul and what he did to Qui-Gon Jinn? And will this fight help end the war?**

 **Keep on reading to find out and also need to bring up something since I made a little mistake here. A mistake I'll try to fix in the other story when I get around to it. It turns out I killed off Pre Vizsla and Bo Katan in the third AVP/Star Wars story. So, before someone sends me a message telling me, rest assure I am aware.**

 **I'll fix that mistake so that they are alive, but were left almost dead. I plan to fix that soon when I get around to it, but for now yeah sorry guys for not realizing this. Also, if anyone brings it up and acts like a jerk about it, keep in mind this. A lot happened after that story, so don't be dicks about it.**

 **Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. I also don't own this quote below. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter III**

 _Naboo (a few days ago)_

In Varykino, which is a lake retreat in the Lake Country of the planet, there is a summer home. It was used by Padme Amidala when she needed time away from work. It was also used when she was in hiding from the assassin that was send to kill her before the Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker joined here and it was there the two got married in secrecy.

It was now home to a new couple who were given the place as a wedding gift, Ahsoka Tano and Jake aka Jyun. A year has passed since the fight on Korriban and the two left the war to raise their children together. The two married in secrecy like their friends before them. However, their friends joined them in the celebration and were happy for the two.

A month later though, after Ahsoka gave birth to their children, the Council found out the truth. They were not happy that she lied to them and that she was pregnant. However, the moment she held her babies in her arms she knew she never wanted to leave them. So, she apologized to the Council and left the Order.

It was a hard decision, but for her children she made it. The Council were not pleased with this decision, but there was nothing they could do to stop her.

The couple left the war and focused on raising their children together. Jake gave up his hunting ways and focused on finding a way to support his family. While Ahsoka focused on being a mother and raising her daughters. She named one Kalifa after her friend who passed away and the other was named Saya.

The girls are Togruta like their mother, but their eyes were the same as their father. Jake is worried their children might have inherit some of his Yautja traits. Though they won't know anything until they grow up.

Ahsoka is in the living room watching the news, while finishing feeding the girls when the news of Mandalore came on. She listened in and lets out a small sigh when she saw what is going on.

"It seems this war is never going to end," she said to herself.

She thought even with her leaving, that the war was going to end soon. Instead it kept on going and now someone else is in charge.

"I wonder if I should have left," she said feeling she could have done more to help in the war. But when she looks down at her daughters, she realized she made the right decision. "Then how come I feel bad about leaving?"

"Because you're a mother now," Ahsoka turns around and sees her friend, Barriss walking in. "You have a responsibility for them now."

Ahsoka was happy to see her friend again, but she is unable to get up and go to her. "Barriss, I'm glad you came back. I would give you a hug, but um as you can see I'm a little busy."

Barriss giggled as she walks over and gave her friend a hug instead. "I know and how are the little ones doing?"

Ahsoka smiled when she felt her friend giving her a hug. She looks back at her daughters and sighed. "They are doing well, but they leave us exhausted. I never knew raising two babies would be this difficult. I think it's more difficult than fighting a droid army."

Barriss could tell her friend looked tired. From the small bangs forming under her eyes and just how tired she looks. It was proof of how difficult it has been being a mother. Still, she could sense she is still happy and doesn't seem to have any regrets.

"I think I'm glad now that I'm not a mother then," she sat down next to her friend and looked at the children. "Although, I'm guessing you wouldn't trade this life to come back huh?"

Ahsoka nods in response as she looks down at her children as they begin falling asleep. "Never," she then turns towards the news. "I take it though you didn't come here for a social meeting?"

Barriss looks over at the news as well and sighed. "No. I was actually hoping to speak with Jake…if he's here."

Ahsoka had a feeling her friend's visit was not to see her, but for something else. "Let me guess. The Council need him for something?"

"Yes and no," Barriss replied as she decides to tell her friend why she is here.

Anakin came to her in the temple and asked her to go see Ahsoka. He wanted to see if there is a chance that they can get Jake to come back to help them. He told her what they found out on Mandalore and how there is a chance for them to capture the leader of the Separatist, but only if they can get on the planet.

"There's a situation on Mandalore," Barriss began explaining about everything that is going on.

How Mandalore has been taken over by Death Watch, but there is talk how the Separatist has been controlling the group. How the new Separatist leader has been taking control of the criminal organizations and took over Death Watch.

They used them to appear as heroes to the people of Mandalore, by saving them from the attacks from the criminals. However, with no proof to show the Separatist are controlling the planet, there is little the Republic can do.

Ahsoka recalled her time on Mandalore and remembers what she was told about the planet. She remembers her own encounter with Death Watch as well and is surprise to hear they are still around. Now though, they are working for the Separatist and whoever is the new leader. She also has an idea of why Barriss is here and what she needs.

"The Council needs his help to go to the planet and find the evidence to show the Separatist have control of Mandalore."

Ahsoka knew it and sighed knowing this is the last thing they need. "Jake is finally adjusting to his new life here. I don't want to risk him going out into the fighting and not come back," she replied wanting them to be away from the war and live in peace.

Barriss understood and why she feels this way. "I know and believe me the last thing we want is to have him come back to the fighting. However, we both know he's the only one who can get in without being seen."

Ahsoka understood and was still unsure about this. That was until they heard some footsteps coming into the room.

"I'll do it," they see Jake walking into the room. "I know this is risky and it can be dangerous. However, I want this war to end soon and I want to help show the people the truth."

Ahsoka stood up from her seat and approaches Jake. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I know you want to help, but what if…what if something happens?"

Jake moves his hand over to her face and strokes against her cheek. "The longer this war goes on, the longer it will be before peace returns. We also know it won't be long before the war comes to our home. We need to end this soon. So that way peace can return to the galaxy."

Ahsoka knew Jake is right. They have been hearing rumors how the Separatist are getting closer to the Naboo system. If they do they would have to leave their home. She knew this is his choice and his mind is made up.

She turns to Barriss who stood across from them in silent. "Barriss, will you go with Jake and make sure everything will be okay?"

Barriss nods in response. "I will and don't worry. We'll just be in and out without anyone noticing. We won't engage the enemy. They'll never know we were there."

 _Mandalore_

Jake now wishes he did listen to Barriss and not get involved. However, when he heard Obi Wan was coming to Mandalore to save Duchess Satine, he knew he would need to get involved. So, he found Anakin and got him to the palace. He send Barriss back to the ship to send the information to the Republic, while also trying to broadcast it to the people of Mandalore.

He knew he could have left Anakin to fight the Sith brothers, but he knew he needed help to save Satine. Now he stood before the Sith, while in a fighting position.

Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress stood before the Jedi along with their ally, Jyun the demon. The Sith brothers had their Mandalorian soldiers nearby getting ready to fight.

"I'm surprise to see the demon has return and to see him working with the Jedi who were once his enemy," said Darth Maul.

"Not really working with them. Just doing a favor," said Jake as Anakin and Obi Wan stood beside him, while Satine is behind them. "Though I am glad to be back, especially to finish what I started when I killed your former master."

Darth Maul's expression changed a little to a small surprise, but soon began to laugh softly. "So, it is true. You did kill him. Well, this is very surprising. I didn't think a lab experiment like you would be able to defeat him."

"I may have been made in a lab, but at least I didn't get my ass kicked…oh sorry you don't have an ass or real legs do you?" Jake asked mocking the Sith Lord.

This got Maul to get angry, while his brother growled. Maul though calmed him down as he replied. "We're going to enjoy making you suffer, boy. Along with your friends," he turns to the other Jedi and recognized him. "And you must be Skywalker. I heard much about you and I see you have come to aid your friend, Kenobi."

Anakin remembered Maul from long ago and what he did, but he kept his cool. He recalls his talk with Obi Wan about this and how he needed to keep his emotion under control. If Maul gets to him he will have the advantage. So, he kept his calm and replied calmly.

"I heard you and your brother don't like to play fair. So, I'm here to even the odds and to get back at you for almost cutting my head off on Tatooine," said Anakin recalling his encounter with the Sith Lord.

Darth Maul seemed confused by what he meant, until he recalls the boy that Qui-Gon was with. He began to laugh as he remembers that encounter. "Oh yes. You're the boy from Tatooine. I see you became a Jedi. If I had known that I would have killed you first before I killed the Jedi."

"That was your mistake and we're going to make you pay for what you did," said Anakin as he gets into a fighting position.

"Kenobi tried doing that and yet I lived. Even when the odds were stacked against me I ended up killing his master, while he watched," said Darth Maul as he and his brother activate their lightsabers. "I will now finish what I started and kill his former apprentice while he watches."

Obi Wan's hand tightened around his lightsaber, but kept his calm. "Oh I don't think so. You will be the one that will fall and you will pay for your crimes."

"We shall see," Darth Maul turns to his men as they armed their weapons. "Kill them."

The Death Watch soldiers opened fire as the Jedi begin deflecting the blasters. Jake grabs Satine and runs out of the room with her to get her to safety. The Jedi soon followed as they covered them. They make it outside where more Death Watch soldiers are waiting for them.

However, they get shot down by Bo-Katan and her men as they fly down to the Jedi. "You're late," said Jake as he sets Satine down.

"Had to help your friend deliver the message," said Bo as a speeder came by. "Satine, get in and my men will help get you out."

Satine turns to Obi Wan who nods his head. She nods back knowing she needs to get out of danger. So, she gets in the speeder and takes off with some of Bo-Katan's men.

The Jedi see more of Maul's men coming out of the palace as they opened fire. The Jedi deflected the attacks, while Bo and her men opened fire. Jake uses his cloaking device to disappear and appear behind the men as he stabs them.

"We'll go after Maul and his brother," said Obi Wan towards Bo-Katan. "Can you and Jake help keep his men busy?"

Bo-Katan nods in response. "Keep Maul alive. We want to make him pay for what he did."

Obi Wan nods as he goes with Anakin back into the palace, while Jake is shot from his shoulder causing his cloaking device to get damaged. He looks over to see more Death Watch men appear in the sky opening fire on them. Bo and her men tried to take cover as two get killed. Jake activates his Plasmacaster and opens fire killing Maul's men.

Bo approaches him as she sees the weapon being used. "That is very handy. Though I wonder why you don't use it much."

Jake deactivates his weapon. "It overheats if I use it too much and will cause it to take long to recharge. Now, let's get going and take down Maul's men."

 _Loading docks_

The speeder arrived back where Obi Wan's ship was destroyed. There she sees a Jedi waiting for her along with some of Bo's soldiers. "Duchess Satine, I'm glad to see you're okay. I am Jedi Knight, Barriss Offee," said Barriss as she bows her head to her.

Satine bows her head in response as Barriss leads her to a large dark ship. "You came in this?" she asked surprised to see this ship being used by a Jedi.

"It belongs to Jake," Barriss replied as they stop near the landing platform. "He wanted to use a ship that wouldn't be detected and can be hidden. We need to get you out of here before Maul's men find you."

Satine sighed not wanting to leave her people, especially how they need her. "I need to stay. I need to prove to the people what is going on and regain control of my home."

Barriss understood her reason for wanting to stay, but she knew she couldn't. "That is already being taken care of, but we need to get you out. If you get hurt or worse then the people will have no one to lead them. I promise we won't leave the planet, but we need to go somewhere safe. For the time being."

Satine looks back at the city where she hears some explosions from w here she is at. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't have much of a choice. Barriss is right. Her people will need her when this is over and she needs to be kept safe.

"All right," she turns towards Bo-Katan's men. "Can you go back to the city and keep the people safe?"

They nod in response before taking off to the city. Satine watches them go as she turns to Barriss, who could sense her emotion. "What happened was not your fault. I understand wanting to be peaceful and condoning violence, but you cannot take the blame for what happened."

"Why not?" Satine asked knowing it was a lie. "I wanted to keep my people safe, so I tried changing our ways to become better. Because of this though it allowed our enemies to attack our people, cause violence to break out, and cause the people to turn on us. Even if we take the planet back I lost the faith of the people. Getting it back will be almost impossible."

Barriss knew that was true, but she knew she would have to try. "It will be difficult, but perhaps you don't have to do this alone. That is if you're willing to let others help you."

Satine turns towards Barriss confused. "What do you mean?"

 _Palace_

Meanwhile, Darth Maul and his brother began making their way outside to the palace courtyard. Prime Minister Almec, approached the Sith brothers to let them know that a transmission went out all over Mandalore. Showing them proof that Death Watch has been taken over by the Separatist, Mandalore is under their control, and how they used the criminal organizations to manipulate the people.

This caused the people to rebel and turn on Almec along with Death Watch. "What are we going to do now? The people know the truth and we have lost control over Mandalore."

"Did we?" Darth Maul asked who didn't seem concerned.

"Well, y-yes we did. Without the people's support we don't have control over the planet," said Almec, who seemed confused by what Maul is saying.

"We tried to rule the people promising them hope, but now we will rule them…with fear," on cue Separatist ships appeared from hyperspace and begin heading to the planet.

Almec sees this and is shocked with what Maul is doing. "W-what are you doing?"

"Mandalore belongs to me. If the people refuse to be ruled, then we will force my rule on them," said Darth Maul as he sees the two Jedi running out of the palace to stop him. "Bu first, we will eliminate the Jedi."

Anakin and Obi Wan stop when they see the Separatist ships. "I take it you heard the people have turned on you?" Obi Wan asked.

Darth Maul laughs as he motions for Almec to leave. "Yes and now what happens to the people of Mandalore will be on you both."

"I don't think so," said Anakin as he presses a button on his com-link. "Rex, are they here?"

"Yes sir," said Rex through the com-link as Republic ships appeared from hyperspace and head towards the Separatist ships.

Maul growled in anger when he realized the Jedi brought reinforcements. "You think your little army can stop me? They will fall, just like you both will fall before me."

Anakin and Obi Wan activate their lightsabers, as the Sith brothers did the same. "Anakin, deal with Savage. I got Maul," said Obi Wan.

Anakin nods in response. He was tempted to take on Maul, but he knew how personal this is for his former master.

"Just be careful," said Anakin.

Obi Wan nods in response. "You too."

 **Okay, so that's the end of the chapter and sorry for making it not long guys. I wanted to wait to build up the next fight and work out how it will go. How are things going to go with Anakin and Obi Wan taking on the Sith brothers? Will it go well or will things go differently?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, I added the scene with Ahsoka to show everyone what happened leading up to Jyun or now known as Jake to come out of retirement. I was going to have her get involved, but I think this is fine. So, hope you all liked this.**

 **If you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews, but for those who didn't like this then please don't leave a flame review. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right guys, here is the fourth chapter and we are now in 2017. I'm sorry guys for taking so long on this chapter. Again, a lot of stuff going on in my personal life. From work and getting stuff ready for my classes. Not to mention the other chapters I wanted to set up for today.**

 **Still, I hope everyone is ready for this and will be okay with what I have in store. Also, yeah this won't be a long chapter. I'm trying to keep this story from having too many chapters. Since I want to keep it short and also keep you guys in suspense.**

 **Now, last time we saw Jyun arrive to help Anakin and Obi Wan to fight against the Sith brothers. How will that fight go? Will they be successful in freeing Mandalore? Or will Maul escape to fight another day?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and now time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. I also don't own this quote below. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Mandalore_

Republic and Separatist ships fought in orbit over the planet as they fire against one another, with hundreds of fighters flying around shooting down one another. The fighting seemed evenly matched as the Republic and Separatist ships were shot down. With a Republic ship destroying an enemy ship in half. While several Droid fighters bombed the engines of a Republic ship damaging it.

Onboard one of the ships, Master Windu is overseeing the fighting. He was sent by the Council to help assist Master Kenobi and Skywalker in retaking Mandalore from Darth Maul. While making sure he doesn't escape the planet and cause more trouble somewhere else. So far, things seem to be going slow, but he knew that there would be no way Maul will escape without him going through this carnage.

One of the Clones approached the Jedi Master and informed him the Council wished to speak with him. "Put them through," he ordered as the holograms of Master Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Aayla Secura who had just been promoted to Master all appeared before him.

"Master Windu, is everything going all right?" Master Mundi asked.

"It's going slow, but are making progress," Master Windu replied as the Republic ships began sending their ground troops. "We're sending our forces to assist Master Kenobi and Skywalker, who are currently engaged against Maul and his brother."

"Hmm, sense I do young Jake down there. Helping is he not?" Master Yoda asked

"He is," Master Windu replied despite how he feels about Jyun being involved in the fighting. "Last I heard he is assisting Bo-Katan and her forces against Maul's Death Watch."

"Is Duchess Satine safe then?" Master Secura asked knowing once Mandalore is taken back they'll need someone to negotiate with.

"She's with Barriss Offee. They're both in a safe place and are awaiting for reinforcements," said Master Windu as one of the Republic ships nearby got shot down. "With how this fighting is going I'm sensing Maul will not have his forces retreat. Not if he knows he is cut off."

All three Jedi masters nod in agreement. They know they have backed Maul into a corner and he will most likely make sure his forces go down fighting," said Master Mundi who is concerned how far Maul will take this. "Perhaps even use them to harm the innocent?"

Master Windu knew they are right and they'll need to protect the people. "We'll send a message to our forces to keep the city and the people safe. We must capture Maul soon before anything happens."

"Inform Skywalker and Kenobi we must," said Master Yoda as he sensed something is wrong.

Something Master Windu noticed. "Master, is everything all right?"

"Hmm sense something I do," said Master Yoda who was unsure what he is feeling. "A great disturbance I sense. Something coming there is."

 _Meanwhile_

On the planet surface, the fighting continues as Bo-Katan's forces helped push back Maul's Death Watch. Despite being outnumbered, Bo's forces held on strong thanks to the Republic forces that got through the blockade. But mostly it was with Jake's help. He not only kept Death Watch back, but also helped weaken their numbers as he wounded many of them.

Ever since he defeated Darth Sidious he has been trying to leave his past behind him. Not kill any more people, leave them alive, and leave his past behind him. He tried doing that by not being involved in anymore fighting. However, he wants to help bring in Maul so the last Sith Lord in the galaxy can finally be put down.

Jake used his cloaking device to get passed Death Watch's forces. So he can get to where they are holding up and where he can cause some sabotage. He finds them hiding out near the docks. Where the other criminal leaders are being held at when they couldn't fall back.

He sneaks in as begins heading to where they keep their weapons to destroy them. He stops when he begins receiving a message from Winston. "Kind of in the middle of something. Better be good."

"Sorry, but I have Ms. Bo-Katan on the other line and she wanted to speak with you," Winston replied appearing on Jake's wrist gauntlet in hologram form. "Shall I put her through?"

Jake sighed before he nods in response. Bo-Katan soon appeared taking Winston's holographic place. "I'm at their hideout. So, this better be good."

"It is. Death Watch have some prisoners held up in their hideout and they are going to try using them to force us to surrender," Bo-Katan explained as she ducks a blaster shot and opened fire. "We need you to go rescue them and get them to safety. So we can bomb the place and finish this fight."

Jake had some issues about their plan to blow up the base, but he knew he couldn't change her mind about this. "All right, fine. I'll get them out. Winston, find them for me. And then contact Jennifer to get the ship here to pick up the hostages."

"Yes sir," Winston begins locating the prisoners for a few seconds before he found out where they are at. "They're in a locked room with several armed men inside all aiming their weapons at them. Their location is across this vent and turn right."

Jake sees the holographic image of the hostages after Winston hacked into one of the droids that is in the room. He knew blowing his way inside is too risky, especially how they might get killed. However, he had an idea of what he can do. He hasn't done it in some time, but he was confident he can get them all out without any issues.

"Winston, keep me updated if there is anything going on in that room. I'm going in," said Jake as he began making his way through the vent.

 _Palace_

Outside in the courtyard, Anakin continues his fight with Savage Opress. The monster held his own against Anakin, who tried using his quickness to dodge and block Savage's attacks. Meanwhile, Obi Wan was inside the building fighting Maul who was using the dark saber that he won from Pre Vezsla. Obi Wan was able to block his attacks and keep his distance since he knew Maul depended on tricks and mind games to get to his opponents.

Maul pushed Obi Wan back as he uses the Force to knock him off balance. He charges at him, but Obi Wan used the Force himself to send Maul flying across the room. Maul landed on his feet as Obi Wan kicks up. The Sith Lord used the Force to lift several furniture towards the Jedi Master, who dodged and sliced them down.

Maul charges at him with his two weapons slashing across the floor. He swings them up, using the debris to blind the Jedi. Despite this, Obi Wan was able to use his senses to block Maul's attacks. Maul got a kick in as he drives it into Obi Wan's gut.

He grabs him and then tosses him across the room. Using the Force he lifts him up, by choking him. He then tosses him around the room, before throwing him into the wall. Maul began approaching the Jedi, like a predator stalking his prey.

Obi Wan looked beaten and Maul was prepared to end this fight as he lifts both his weapons up. However, Obi Wan catches both his hands before his weapons can hit him. Maul struggled to bring them down as Obi Wan, who was on one knee tried his best to keep them back. Maul slowly was bringing the weapons down as the heat from the blades can be felt by the Jedi.

"It is over, Kenobi. You have lost," said Maul as he began taunting his enemy. "Once you are disposed of, I will pay your former apprentice a visit. I will not kill him, but I will make him suffer. Then, when I am done I will gut him like I did to your former master, who you could not save."

Obi Wan's anger grew as he recalled how he saw his master being killed by Maul and how much he hated Maul for what he did. He wanted to make him pay. He wanted him to suffer and make sure he didn't try hurting anyone close to him again. However, he closed his eyes and remembered his training.

He remembered everything his master taught him and how if he was here he would tell him to remain calm. To focus and not let his opponent get to him. He began breathing in and out calmly as he felt his anger began to die down. Soon, a new kind of power began to rise from him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Filled with confidence, focus, and seriousness. Maul saw this as he felt him pushing him back up. He tried pushing the Jedi down, but somehow he was overpowering him. Maul growled in anger as he pushes him against the wall and tries to slice him.

Obi Wan used this chance to use the Force as he sends Maul flying across the room. He grabs his lightsaber and activates it as Maul slowly got back up. However, he fell on one knee and began panting. Looking back at his opponent he snarled at him and couldn't believe how quickly the tide of this fight has changed.

"How? How can you be this strong?"

"Easy, I had a good teacher," said Obi Wan as he got into his fighting stance. "Now, shall we continue?"

Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard. Anakin was using his surroundings to stay away from Savage's attacks and used them to also weaken his opponent. Despite his training from his brother, Savage was still fighting like an animal. An animal that full of rage and anger as Anakin tried using that to his advantage.

To make him lose his focus and cool as he tried to make him make a mistake. "You know, I can see why Ventress dumped you. You are nothing more than a mindless animal that is all brawn and no brain."

Savage got upset as he charges at the Jedi again, and swings his weapon, but Anakin was able to dodge them. He used his quickness to get out of the way and keep his distance.

"Got to do better than that," said Anakin as he continued with the taunting.

Savage soon lost it as he uses the Force to lift some of the stone off the wall near him up. He then tosses them at Anakin who tried dodging them. One managed to knock him off his feet and drop his lightsaber. Savage lifts him up and tosses him to a nearby wall knocking the air out of him.

Savage then charges at him planning to use his head spikes to pierce through Skywalker. Just like he did to Adi Gallia. Anakin recovered enough to jump out of the way. Savage hit the wall as his head got stuck against it.

Anakin grabs his weapon, but Savage used the Force to knock him away from him as he tries to break free. Anakin slowly got up as Savage got out and charges at him. Anakin flips back, brings both his hands down, pushes off of them, and drives his feet under the chin of Savage knocking him back.

He then activates his lightsaber and slashes Savage's weapon in half. Savage uses the other half that still works and activates his lightsaber to attack Anakin. The Jedi blocks it using his robotic hand as he tries to keep the monster from killing him. Savage moves his free hand over and grabs him by the neck as he tries to choke him to death.

As Anakin struggles to break free of this grip, Savage gets shot from the back. He tosses Anakin down and sees the shooter was Captain Rex along with his men. They opened fire, but Savage deflects the blaster shots and uses the Force to knock them back. Anakin used this momentary distraction to activate his lightsaber and drives it through the back of Savage.

The monster yelled out in pain as Anakin grabs Savage's weapon then uses it to cut his head off. The head fell to the ground as Savage's body dropped on its knees, before it joined the head. Anakin deactivate the red lightsaber and drops it on the floor. He walks over to Rex and helps him up.

"Nice timing, Rex. Though I think I had it under control," said Anakin as he began panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

"I know sir, but I thought I would lend a hand anyways to get back at this monster for what he did to our friends," said Captain Rex as his men began to recover from the attack.

"Fair enough," Anakin replied as he sees a gunship landing nearby. "Have your men began surrounding the palace?"

Captain Rex nods in response as more men begin joining the soldiers. "We've got the place surrounded. There's no way for Maul to escape, sir."

"Good to hear," said Anakin as he was now breathing easily. "All right. Let's get going and capture Maul. I don't him to escape and cause more trouble. The Council wants him brought in alive, but if resist then we take him down."

"Yes sir!" the Clones ordered as they begin heading to the palace.

Anakin began following his men when he stopped. He sensed something coming nearby and looks over at the direction where it was coming from. But when he did he found no one was there. He couldn't see anything there, but a part of him was telling him there was indeed something there.

Captain Rex noticed this and approaches the Jedi. "Sir, are you all right?"

Anakin was about to tell him what is going on, but then decided to keep it to himself. "Nothing, nothing at all. Come on, let's go."

Anakin begins heading to the palace with Captain Rex following him. Unaware there was someone there, but couldn't be seen. The figure watched the Jedi and the Clone head to the palace before climbing down to approach the dead body of Savage Opress. It moved its hand down and grabs the two pieces of the lightsaber before letting out a clicking noise.

"Brought in alive," said the figure in a distorted replay of what Anakin said. "Take him down."

 **All right, so that's the end of the chapter and hope you all liked the ending. Yep, if you got the idea of what is here then don't spoil it for everyone else. I'm sure there are those who don't know yet, so please keep it a secret. And yeah, I hope everyone liked the fight scene here with everyone.**

 **How are things going to go next time? Will they be able to capture Maul or will he escape? Also, I plan to bring in someone familiar to the story. Who is it?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and if you like what happened then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative or any flame reviews please. That's all I ask from you guys. Take care guys see you all next time, and Happy New Years.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being late on the chapter guys. Got stuck with class works and trying to find a new job. Thankfully I did, but I am hoping this won't keep me from working on my chapters. So, I hope you all were patient enough for this fifth chapter. Also thanks for the reviews and support guys.**

 **I appreciate it. Now, last time we saw Savage was killed during his fight with Anakin. We also saw Jyun aka Jake help Death Watch in their war against Maul's forces. Will they succeed?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and now time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. I also don't own this quote below. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter V**

 _Mandalore_

Inside the base of Maul's Death Watch, they are locking the doors down. Using torches to seal the doors and making sure no one is getting in. Prime Minister Almec, who managed to escape the Jedi and retreat to a safe location. He knew with the people knowing the truth that Maul's Death Watch have lost support from the people.

Trying to reassure them he was not on their side would also prove to be difficult. They know he is involved and they are out for blood. However, with the hostages he has he might be able to turn this to his advantage. He knows once the Jedi defeat Maul they will need a government official to help them.

Yes, the Duchess is alive, but she has no supporters. The people have turned on her. All of the attacks were planned, but there was no doubt it showed how weak of a ruler she is. If she was able to let Death Watch and Maul take over the planet so easily then how can the people trust her?

He knew the Republic would need someone who knew about the government of Mandalore and to negotiate with. Just then one of the men came into his safe room.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go secure the prisoners," said Almec towards the Death Watch soldier.

"We were when we heard that Bo-Katan and the Republic forces have halted their attack on the base. We suspect they are planning something," said the Death Watch soldier who appears to be in charge.

"Perhaps they are aware of the hostages. They won't risk attacking us as long as we have them," said Almec figuring that must be it. "Keep transmission to the outside open, Gar Saxon. So we can negotiate with them."

"Negotiate? We will do no such thing," said Saxon as he takes out his blasters. "We will use the hostages to force the Jedi and their Republic forces to flee. We will even use them to force the traitors of Death Watch to surrender or else."

"You can't be serious?" said Almec who was afraid this might happen. "We need them to keep as our bargaining chip. Just let me do all the talking and don't do anything."

"We tried things your way and Maul's way. By now he's probably dead so I'll be in charge," said Saxon as he takes out his blaster and aims it at Almec. "Any problems?"

Almec moves his hand up and knew negotiating with this maniac will not end well with him. Suddenly they hear some blaster shots coming from across the room. They then hear what sounds like screaming as Gar puts his helmet on. He tries contacting his men, but all he could hear are blaster shots and screaming.

He turns to Almec and aims his weapon at him. "You are coming with me. The rest of you, find out what is going on."

Gar's men leave the room while Almec is taken to another part of the base. In the room Gar Saxon has two of his men guarding several children. Almec recognized them and turns to Saxon. "What are they doing?"

Saxon knew what Almec is referring to and explains. "These children belong to the other members of Clan Vizsla. If they want to see them alive they will have to surrender. That is how we will get out of here. I know the members of the clans and I know they will have no choice but to give in."

"And do you think the Jedi will abide to your demands?" Almec asked knowing this will only further make them look like monsters to the eyes of the people.

"The Jedi will not risk the lives of these children, especially how the galaxy blamed them for the war. If they find out they let these children die then they will forever be denounced by them," said Saxon who didn't see any flaws in this plan.

Almec knew Saxon was right about the Jedi and the new Chancellor of the Republic wouldn't dare harm the children either. This might turn out in their favor, but as long as he continues negotiating. However, they hear blaster shots outside as Saxon motions to his men to get by the door. All while he backs away slowly as Almec watches on from behind.

The men continued aiming their blasters at the door, while the children all huddled together out of fear. There was a long silence in the room as the men were getting a little nervous. One even was shaking his blaster out of fear of what is happening. Suddenly from above the ceiling a large figure appeared letting out a loud roar.

The figure turned out to be Jake as he appears in his Yautja outfit. He grabs both men by their necks and tossed them to the wall. He turns to Gar Saxon who grabs a little girl and leaves the room with her. Jake follows, but hits Almec in the face when he attempted to flee.

He opens the door and finds Saxon aiming a blaster at the young girl. She appeared to be two years old, brown eyes, black hair, and light tan skin. Seeing her made him hesitate to make a move. Seeing how much she reminds him of his daughters.

"So, you must be the famous demon, Jyun," said Saxon as he kept the blaster against the girl's head, who appeared to be close to cry. "I commend you on making it this far, but you will not get in our way. Now, surrender or she dies."

Jake stared at Saxon through his mask, while turning to the girl. "You threatening the life of a child instead of fighting me with honor. It seems not all Mandalorians know what that word means."

"What do you know of honor beast?" Saxon asked keeping the blaster close to the girl's head.

"I know I wouldn't be spineless enough to use a child as a shield," Jake replied clearly upset with what Saxon is doing. "If you want to kill me go ahead, but let the girl go."

"Oh I know about your tricks, beast. I know remember Pre Vizsla telling us about his encounter with your kind and how cowardly you all are," said Saxon recalling his talks with Vizsla. "Yes, I know all about you and how you work. Now, I will not ask you this again. Surrender now or this innocent little girl dies on your hands."

Jake knew talking isn't going to work. He needed to outsmart him and do it without the girl being harmed. He removes his mask revealing his face to them. The girl stared at him surprised that he doesn't look like a beast like she has been told.

Saxon however, could see his eyes and knew how abnormal they look. Jake puts his helmet down and moves his hands up. "All right, you win. Now let her go."

Saxon smiled knowing this isn't over just yet. "Of course, but first…" he moves the blaster away from the girl and fires at Jake.

Jake dodges it and uses his wrist gauntlet to fire his two wrist blades at Saxon. Both blades hit him in the chest and pierced through his armor. The blades hit his lungs as he loses his grip on the girl. She takes cover as Jake runs over and kicks the blades deeper inside of Saxon.

Saxon falls over from the kick as he slowly dies. A dishonorable death, which Jake felt he deserved. He turns to the girl and sees her hiding behind a table. Jake slowly approached her and gives her a friendly smile.

"It's okay. You are safe," he replied as he moves his hand out to her.

The girl looks at his hand and then to his face before she slowly moved out to take it. Once he saw her trusting him he picks her up and carries her out of the room. Releasing the kids he leads them out of the room and away from where the men were killed. Thankfully the path he took lead them to a room where he came in from.

In the room there is a hole in the vent which he used to come in from. In the vent Bo-Katan appeared. "Are they safe?" she asked.

Jake nods as he began helping the kids up to the vent. One-by-one he helps them up to Bo who motions to one of her men with her to lead the kids out. The last child is the little girl in his arms as he hands her to Bo. The little girl began speaking to him, but spoke in what sounded like Mandalorian.

"What did she say?" Jake asked.

"She wanted to stay with you," Bo replied as she talks to the girl and reassures her he will be back. "Where are you going?"

"To pick up a piece of trash," said Jake as he takes off out of the room.

 _Coruscant_

In the office of the Chancellor, Padme Amidala is pacing back and forth awaiting the news about Mandalore. She received word that the fighting has begun and now has to wait to see how things turned out. In the room with her is her friend, Sherri. Sherri agreed to work for the Republic in the medical district to teach the doctors to help the sick and wounded during the war.

She also became Padme's doctor when she became pregnant. It has been eight months since she became pregnant, but it didn't slow down her duties as chancellor. Ever since she took the job after the death of Palpatine she has been trying to restore order in the Republic. Keeping it together, resolving issues, dealing with people judging her for marrying a Jedi, being pregnant, and with the war.

Sherri agreed to help her with this and Bail Organa their friend also offered to help out in any way he can. He lends his support and backs her up in case problems occur during any meetings. Thankfully the people have gotten behind her and believe her to be fighting for them. However, she knew once this is over she needs to make an important decision.

"You need to relax," said Sherri as she walked over to her friend with some tea. "Stress is not good for you or the babies. Not to mention you must be getting tired pacing around like that."

Padme looks at the time and realized she has been pacing around for ten minutes. "I didn't even notice the time. I wish though we were given some updates on the situation."

"We'll know more when we get more. For now, just relax," Sherri suggested as she sets the tea down on the table.

Padme sighed as she decided to do what her friend is telling her. She walks over and sits down on the couch as she takes her tea cup.

"Bail called earlier. He asked you to consider going over the ideas the Republic have for when the fighting is over," said Sherri as she takes out her tablet. "Master Shaak Ti and her forces found the Separatist leaders. They are bringing them to us so we'll be able to get the treaty signed. After that, it is up to us what we need to do."

Padme was glad to hear the Jedi found the Separatist leaders. She looks down at the holopad and picks it up to find a copy of the treaty.

"Allowing these systems to remain independent will not go over well with everyone in the Republic. However, I just hope when they hear the planets that were taken over will be return to the rightful people and how they must pay for the damage in the war should go over well."

"At least with the people of the Republic," said Sherri as she did some calculations on the payment. "They'll need to dismantle their whole army in order to pay off for the war."

Padme nods in response before she turns to Mandalore. "With Duchess Satine alive we should be able to form some sort of agreement."

"I don't know if that will be possible," said Sherri as she hands her friend her tablet. "Reports indicated that the people turned on her due to her being unable to handle the criminal uprising on the planet. Not to mention allowing her government to be taken over by Death Watch. Yes, this was all planned out by their enemies. However, the people will see her as a weak ruler and won't be able to negotiate with us if she is in charge again."

Padme knew that was true. The people have seen how weak their government became when they allowed these criminals to take over. Even if they knew the truth it wouldn't change anything. Her way of making Mandalore safe is no longer what the people want.

"What do you propose we do then? I don't know if there are any government officials we can trust if Satine isn't in charge anymore," said Padme unsure if any are even alive with Maul taking control. "By the time the fighting ends and we don't have a government official to take over the senate might have to consider…taking control of Mandalore."

Something Sherri knew will not end well. "The people of Mandalore already are not in good favors with the Republic. If we take control of the government this will only lead to more conflict."

"I know," Padme sighed as she began rubbing her stomach. "And I don't want to leave until I am sure things are secure. Hopefully before the babies are born. Still, it might be the only thing we can do. I doubt Bo-Katan and her forces will be able to maintain the government after what happened. We need to figure out a way to resolve this peacefully."

Sherri places her hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Right now, let's get things ready for the treaty, okay?"

Padme turns to her friend and tries smiling. "All right, let's get going then."

 _Palace_

Darth Maul and Obi Wan continued their fight as the fight goes to the throne room. Obi Wan held his own against the Sith Lord, who is having trouble holding his own. He couldn't believe how the tide of the fight turned on him. He tried to play with his emotions like he did before. Yet this backfired on him and now Kenobi has him on the ropes.

Maul is kicked in the gut and knocked near the throne as the Sith Lord began panting from exhaustion. Obi Wan was also getting exhausted himself. Their fight has been going on for almost half an hour and they are close to their limit. Maul slowly got up as he takes out he darksaber to activate it.

"I don't know how you could have gotten this strong. I was trained by one of the most powerful Sith Lords, I killed many Jedi who were as skilled as you, and I even killed your master who was trained by Count Dooku," Maul got back on his feet and activates his weapon. "And yet, I can't kill you. Why?"

Obi Wan used this chance to catch his breath and try to buy time. "I learned much since we met. Since our time I learned some new skills, my battles helped me become wiser, and my opponents helped me become a better Jedi."

He looks down at his weapon and gripped it tightly, but soon after letting out a long breath his grip loosened a little. "I will never forget what you did to my master, but I don't hate you anymore. I found my peace, Maul. Maybe if you learned to let go of this anger you have against me you will find peace too. Let go this go and let us end this war."

Maul growled in anger as his expression changed. "Let this go?! I will never let it go as long as you live! I will kill you, Jedi and I will make sure everyone you care about suffer! Now, die!"

He charges at Obi Wan who stood his ground. The Sith Lord jumps up at him and swings his weapon. However, Obi Wan moves his hands up and uses the Force to send Maul flying. He is send towards the throne and breaks through it.

Obi Wan deactivates his weapon as he sees Maul's weapons on the ground. He uses the Force to grab them and puts them away. Maul began to recover and tried to get up. All while groaning loudly as he turns to the Jedi and glared at him.

But before he can attack him, the Clones came in and fired stun rays at the Sith Lord knocking him out. Obi Wan sees Anakin coming into the room and motions for the men to secure Maul.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked as he goes to check on his friend.

Obi Wan nods puts his lightsaber away. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, got held up by Savage," said Anakin as he turns to Maul as he is being cuffed. "By the way, he's dead."

Obi Wan figured as much. During the fight they could sense someone had just been killed. However, he wasn't sure who it was. Now though, they know.

"Think the Council will be okay if we just bring him in?" Anakin asked as he makes sure the Clones have Maul secured.

"I think as long as we make sure he doesn't have another Sith apprentice out there it will be all right," Obi Wan walks over to the balcony where he sees the Clones and Death Watch rounding up the last of Maul's forces and the fighting continuing in orbit. "Has the Council located the remaining Separatist leaders?"

Anakin nods as he followed his friend to the balcony. "Master Yoda said they will be brought to the Republic to surrender. After what, what do we do?"

Obi Wan lets out a small sigh. "Next comes the hard part…recovering."

Unbeknownst to the Jedi they are being watched by a figure who could not be seen. The figure listened to what they said before turning its attention to the Clones escorting Maul out of the building. The figure lets out a clicking noise before it began contacting someone. It spoke in a strange and unknown language to who it is speaking to.

It gets a response and replied to what sounded like an agreement. The figure turned to the Jedi again before speaking in a distorted replay of what they said. "What do we do now? Next…comes the hard part," it spoke in both the voice of Anakin and Obi Wan before it began retreating into the shadows.

 **All right that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all liked it and also enjoyed how Maul is defeated. Yeah, sorry for making it short, but I thought by this time the fighting was close to end. Also, for those who didn't know it yet, but that little girl was Sabine.**

 **She was born a year after the Clone Wars and by this time she is two years old. Will we see her again in the future? Probably not here, but in the Batman one I am figuring out a way to add her. I like her and I think she could do well in the story.**

 **Provided I work on the age. Anyways, yep our mysterious figure is still hiding from the Jedi. What does it want? And will the others find out before it is too late?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and if you like what happened then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative or any flame reviews please. That's all I ask from you guys. Take care guys see you all next time and be safe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here we go guys with the new chapter. Sorry again for taking so long. Been busy with my work and another story I was working on. So, I hope everyone likes this chapter and what I have in store.**

 **Also, yes this won't be long, but I promise this is going to lead somewhere. After watching Alien: Covenant I had planned something…but I decided to screw it and stick to the original idea. By the way, not a bad film, but the plot twist saw it coming. Need to do better than that guys.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews and support guys. I appreciate it so much and hope you like what happens here. With Maul locked up and now with the aftermath of what happens next. Will Mandalore join the Republic or is there another fight coming?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and now time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. I also don't own this quote below. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Mandalore_

A few days past since the Republic forces liberated the people of Mandalore of the control of Darth Maul. His forces have all been rounded up and some even surrendered. His allies including former Prime Minster Almec is taken in to return back to prison. As for Maul himself he is being held in lockup until the Republic can decide what to do with him.

Duchess Satine wanted to return to power and lead her people, but despite what happened her people didn't want her back. The fighting has shown the people she cannot lead and her pacifist ideas only harmed their safety than do them any good. For the time being, Bo-Katan and her Death Watch followers agreed to help protect the planet. Until a proper leader can be chosen.

Chancellor Padme Amidala arrived to Mandalore with several senators to discuss a possible alliance between both planets. Meanwhile, Jake is with the Jedi going over their findings to the Council.

That they discovered when they raided Maul's room where he was staying and his ship. Trying to find if he has anything that would lead them to believe what he was planning on doing to fight against them.

"Whatever Maul was planning involved a planet that he found contains a powerful weapon," said Obi Wan as he shows the Jedi their findings. "While he didn't give any specifics on the planet, we believe it might be Korriban. The home world of the Sith."

"A planet we know contains powerful secrets that should remain buried," said Anakin who recalled the stories about the planet and the holocrons that are hidden there.

"Is there a chance he has trained another Sith apprentice?" Master Plo Koon asked. "We need to make sure there isn't another out there who might try to complete his plan."

"No, but we do believe he has been in contact with Mother Talzin," said Anakin as he shows a hologram of Maul in his cell speaking to himself. "We had a camera placed in his cell without him knowing about it. One night the Clones said they heard him talking to someone named Talzin and then heard the voice of a woman speaking to him."

Anakin plays the recording and they could hear Maul's voice. Indeed speaking to someone and then for a few seconds they heard the voice of an older woman. A voice that Master Windu recognized. He knew this belonged to Mother Talzin after his last encounter with her.

"It's her, but how? I thought she was dead?" Master Windu asked shocked that she is alive.

"Hmm more to the Nightsisters and their magic it seems we do not understand," said Master Yoda who was surprised himself about this situation. "Powerful her magic must be for her to be alive. Find her in the cell did you?"

Obi Wan sighed as he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The Clones found no one in the cell, but when we examined the video ourselves we could sense someone was indeed there. Perhaps she is using another way of speaking to him."

"That is possible," said Master Shaak Ti who is now concerned about this. "If she is alive and can speak to him without knowing about it. There is not telling what else she can do."

"Even try breaking Maul out," said Master Luminara who suspects that might be what Mother Talzin is up to. "For now, we'll need to keep him on Mandalore. Until we find a way to find and stop Mothe Talzin."

Master Windu nods in agreement. "Master Kenobi, make sure the Clones keep a good eye on Maul and keep the Force restraints on him," he then turns towards Jyun aka Jake. "Jake, I know your job is done and you wish to return home. For now though we would ask you to stay on a little longer until the deliberations are done."

Jake sighed not wanting to stay around here any longer and wanted to head home. However, he figured after the fighting ended that they would ask him to stay. That is why he contacted Ahsoka to let her know. So, she can be aware and know he'll be back when he can.

"Fine, but if it takes more than two days I am out," said Jake as he left the room.

Anakin decided to follow him and leave the Jedi to their meeting. "Jake…" said Anakin as he sees Jake stopping and turns towards him. "Believe me I know you want to go home and see your family, but know that we appreciate you doing this. I also thank you for helping us save Duchess Satine and her people."

Jake nods and appreciated the thanks. "It was no big deal. I just want to go home and not worry about any more fighting. I'm just tired of it all."

Anakin approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're sick of fighting? Hard to imagine that considering one half loves hunting down powerful warriors."

Jake let's out a small chuckle knowing that is true. "The other half doesn't like it much though. Anyways, after killing the old man I haven't felt the need to fight again. There weren't any more powerful warriors out there that could challenge me and I've been more focused on trying to raise my family. I guess, that is more satisfying than fighting the same damn weaklings over and over again."

Anakin was hoping he didn't consider him weak, but understood what he meant. Since he found out he was going to be a dad, the thrill of fighting in battle and flying around in his fighter has begun to leave him. It was no longer fun and challenging anymore. He was already a master in the Jedi ways and even outside of it there wasn't any more challenges left.

Other than becoming a father. "I guess we've both gotten old huh?"

Jake let's out a longer chuckle. "Oh I hope not. Otherwise my kids are going to end up getting the better of me."

Anakin let's out a small laugh of his own at the thought of the great and powerful Jyun being defeated by his own children. His laughter dies down when he realized his wife won't be long before her due date.

"By the way. You and Ahsoka are okay with being the godparents to the kids?" Anakin asked recalling how his wife asked them, but wasn't sure if they would accept or not.

"We don't mind considering we already have two little ones of our own. Still, with Padme going to give birth in a month what is she going to do with her job?" Jake asked wondering who will take over as Chancellor or if Padme will remain the boss for a little longer.

"She has been discussing about letting the senate vote on it when she steps down to see who takes over," Anakin replied recalling hearing his wife talk about this before. "Senator Organa or Mothma seem to be the perfect choice to take over."

"Probably. I don't pay much to the politics anyways," said Jake who actually did do some background check on all the senators to make sure none of them are a Sith Lord. "Anyways, I better go get dressed then and put this armor away. Is there anything you all need from me?"

Anakin shook his head in response. "If there is I'll let you know," said Anakin as he sees Jake walk away just as Obi Wan left the room. "I take it things ended well?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "We'll keep an eye on things until Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon come to Mandalore to take over. Why don't you go see if Padme finished her meeting so we know what is going to happen next?"

Anakin nods liking that idea. "All right and you can use this chance to see Satine to see how she's doing too. You know to make sure she is okay."

Before Obi Wan could reply he sees his friend is gone and sighed. He figured Anakin would say that, especially when he made the mistake of telling him about his past with her. Still, he did want to check on her. Make sure everything is all right since she is no longer going to be in charge.

"I suppose seeing her wouldn't hurt."

Suddenly he sees two bright lights from both hallways where Jake and Anakin went to. He hears them scream before the noise stopped. He took out his lightsaber and tries contacting the Clones. Before he could something is thrown near him and he is hit with a bright light before everything turned dark.

 _Meanwhile_

Padme finished her first part of the meeting with Bo-Katan as she now rests in her room. All while Sherri is taking out some of her medical equipment to check to see how far along she is. Despite being only eight months pregnant she wanted to be sure she won't have the babies earlier. It has happened before and wanted to be sure doesn't happen due to stress.

During the meeting Bo-Katan agreed to allow the Clones and Jedi remain on the planet until they can transport Maul off world. Even help with maintaining security on their planet. Due to many of her Death Watch soldiers being killed during the fighting. However, she did not want them to create a base on the planet and have the planet follow their rules.

Padme agreed to this since she knew the Mandalorians would not like it if they were under the Republic's control. However, she did insist they should form an alliance. Even offering a trade deal and even helping their military forces. Since they knew Mandalore has no military force that could repel an invasion if one occurs.

Bo-Katan knew this is true thanks to her sister Satine who helped weakened their forces. Still, she didn't believe the Clones would be effective in combat. Even if they had the blood of a Mandalorian in them it didn't mean they were warriors like them. Padme suggested perhaps they can help each other out.

If Bo-Katan can have her forces train the Clone cadets then the Republic can help with their military shortage. Bo agreed to these terms provided the Jedi do not get involved in any more military affairs.

Padme agreed to this since she knew the Jedi would stay out of the affairs of any conflict, unless it is necessary. Due to many people in the Republic who blame them for the Clone Wars.

Once that was done Padme went to relax in her room. She knew they still had more to talk about, but needed time to rest.

"At least the babies didn't interrupt the meeting or caused me to go to the bathroom so much," said Padme as she rests on the sofa, while Sherri checks on her. "Still, all things are going considerably well don't you think?"

Sherri nods in response as she placed some gel on her belly. "A lot better than negotiations in the senate. Still, we have to remember the day is not over yet. We still have another meeting with the senate about what to do with Maul and the dinner tonight."

Padme nods and lets out a small sigh knowing the day wouldn't end so easily. "Well, once we finish with dinner I'll be looking forward to spending time with Ani. I know we haven't had much of a chance to be together because of all of this."

Sherri knew this was true and is willing to let them have their private time together while she explores the city. "By the way. Barriss told me Ahsoka is coming by with the kids. I guess after Jake found out the Jedi asked him to stay that she wanted to come over. To help him feel better."

This caught Padme's attention. "He's not feeling well?"

Sherri sighed as she moves her device over Padme's belly to check on the babies. "I guess he's just tired of all the fighting. Ever since what happened with the three assassins, Dooku, and Sidious that he has grown weary of all the conflict.

It doesn't help also that there aren't any more challenges out there for him to face. His focus has been on raising the kids and being a normal husband for Ahsoka."

Padme didn't seem surprised by this. Jake was created to be an assassin. To kill and fight against the strongest warriors. Caring very little on what happens to him and fight on to the end. After meeting Ahsoka and after helping fight against the Sith he began to change.

His purpose of being created has changed. Now he wants to be a father, a husband, and be normal. Something he probably never expected to happen to him. And something she has seen with Anakin before.

"Anakin was the same thing when he decided to leave the Order. He wasn't sure what to do afterwards, especially how he did miss fighting against enemy forces and flying with his men," said Padme as she feels Sherri finish scanning her belly. "It's taking time, but he's slowly growing out of it and focusing on trying to be a father when the babies are born."

"I bet he'll want to fly them around in his fighter or pod racer if he ever makes one," said Sherri imagining Anakin doing that and Padme freaking out.

"Oh I wouldn't let them go near anything dangerous," said Padme who would protest to Anakin doing that. "Speaking of the kids, how are they?"

Sherri puts her scanner away and cleans off her belly. "Well, the babies are okay and it looks like your still a month away from the babies being born. So, that's good."

Padme was happy to hear that. "Good to know. I wouldn't want any surprises going on."

Suddenly a loud beeping sound can be heard coming from Sherri's bag. Sherri took it out and look confused.

"What is it?" Padme asked hoping she didn't jinx them.

"A scanner I set up on Mandalore to help detect any hidden signals being used. I made it just in case there were any of Maul's men out there trying to send a transmission to their allies," what was strange though is all of Maul's forces have been rounded up and his allies are all gone too. "Hmm, I might need to talk to Jake about this. Maybe it's malfunctioning."

"All right. I'll leave you to that then and I'll go speak with Bail," said Padme as she got up from the sofa and goes to get change.

Sherri looks back at her scanner and got worried. She knew her things don't malfunction, unless someone messes with them. She decided to try something else as she uses her probes that she secretly set up to scan the area near where the transmission came from

The probe got an image of something nearby. After fixing the image she sees what it is and gasps.

"I got to get to Jake," she said before hearing Padme scream.

She rushes into the room just as a bright light engulfed them and they soon disappeared.

 _Hyperspace_

Ahsoka is seen onboard her ship with Barriss in the back helping care for the children. Barriss came by to visit Ahsoka to let her know about what happened. Ahsoka was glad to hear the fighting ended, but was sadden to hear Jake wouldn't return home. Still, she is hoping surprising him like this would cheer him up.

As her ship got closer to leaving hyperspace she tries contacting Sherri to let her know they are almost here. However, when she tried calling her there was no response. She figures it must be because of the meeting and tried Anakin. Again, nothing. Perhaps he is in a meeting too?

No, something was telling her something is wrong. Did Maul escape? Did he attack everyone? No, she doubted this.

"There is no way he escaped and got to the others," said Ahsoka as she tries contacting Barriss. "Hey, Barriss. Who is in charge of the fleet that is orbiting the planet?"

"Master Secura, why?" Barriss asked through the com-link.

"I'm going to try calling her. I couldn't get through the others and wanted to make sure everything is okay," Ahsoka replied as she goes to call Aayla just as the ship left hyperspace.

"Relax, Ahsoka. I'm sure everything is just…" Barriss is cut off when she hears Ahsoka screaming and the ship shaking a little. Causing the kids to wake up.

Her first instinct is to care for the kids and calm them down. Her second instinct is to go check on Ahsoka when she failed to respond to their com-link. She carried the kids with her, but finds the door is locked. She tried opening it with the Force, but found it difficult with the kids in her arms and trying to calm them down.

After a few minutes of trying to calm the children she used the Force to open the door. Making her way down the hallway she finds the airlock looks damaged. She heads to the cockpit and finds the door ripped open. With Ahsoka nowhere to be seen.

"Ahsoka? Where did you go?"

 **All right so that's the end. Again sorry for not making it long. As I said this is going to lead to somewhere. Where to?**

 **What happened to everyone? Was it the one who got onto the planet? Is it another Predator? And where did they all go?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Also, please leave some reviews if you all liked this. If you didn't like this then no flame reviews. Please those are not accepted here.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now guys. Take care guys see you all next time and be safe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right so here we go with the next chapter and sorry for taking so long. Again I explained why I have been busy, but now we are going into the chapter that I have been looking for a long time. I think for those who saw the Predators movie from 2010. So, I hope everyone is ready and will like what happens here.**

 **Also, thank you guys for the support of the story. I appreciate it and glad how things are going here. How will things play out with what happened to the others? What did happen to them?**

 **Who kidnapped them? Where did they go? Will they make it back? Or will there be some deaths?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and now time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. I also don't own this quote below. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Unknown location_

 **What's going on? Why does it feel like I'm falling?** Ahsoka thought as she feels the cold air brushing agaist her face and body.

She begins opening her eyes slowly, but her vision is blurry. She begins rubbing her eyes, until she noticed the air hitting her face. It kept her vision blurry until she moved her hands over to her face to shield herself. It is then she realized she really is falling.

She looks around to find herself falling to what appeared to be a dense jungle below her. She looks around wondering how she ended up here or where she fell off of. She couldn't remember what happened to her, but knew she needed to find a way to save herself. She then feels something attached to her back and knew it was some kind of parachute.

She grabs it and tries to use it, but it wouldn't open. She thought maybe it malfunctioned and braced herself. It soon began making some noises the closer she got to the jungle and the chute opened. It helped slow her decent and keep her from falling to her death. She sighed in relief, until she feels it detach from the pack once they got close to the trees.

She used her reflexes to grab the branches and make her way down to the ground. She lands on the ground and looks around to find herself alone. She tried to remember once more how she got here as her memories slowly started coming back. She remembers heading to Mandalore, going to see her husband, and then…nothing.

It was then she realized she had her children with her and begins trying to call out to the Force. Trying to find sense her children or anyone familiar. To her surprise her connection with the Force here feels weak. It's as if this world is not strong with the Force and couldn't use it to help her.

Suddenly she looks up to see someone else falling from the sky too, but the parachute opened for them. She rushes towards where the person will land figuring someone else must have been brought here too.

As she runs to the person her memories continued coming back. She remembers being in the cockpit flying her ship. With Barriss in the back taking care of the kids. She then remembers a bright light engulfing her and then passing out. Fear soon begins flowing through her body as she feared her children are in trouble and have been taken.

She arrives to the area where the person she saw fall. However, to her surprise she couldn't find anyone. She looks around wondering where the person is at. She kneels down and finds a large footprint on the ground along with claw marks on the tree.

It is then she recognized the footprint, but before she realized it something appeared behind her. She turns around and is hit in the face by a large Trandoshan. He grabs Ahsoka and slams her into the tree with his body hands on her face. As he tried to crush her, but Ahsoka managed to move her hands over to grab his arms and jumps up to kick him right on the snout.

He loosened her grip and leaps up delivering another kick, but this time under the chin. She tried using the Force, but was too weak that it didn't push him far enough. He lets out a loud roar as he swings his hands at her. She leaps over and his clawed hand hits the tree getting him stuck.

Ahsoka sees he is stuck and pulls out her lightsabers. Activating them as she moves them near his neck.

"I should have known you were the one that brought me here, Trandoshan. Although, I am surprise you didn't try shooting at me in the back or take my lightsabers," said Ahsoka as she kept her weapon close to his neck.

"I did not bring you here, Jedi! You are the one that brought me here to kill me!" said the Trandoshan as he hissed at her.

"First of all I am no Jedi anymore and secondly you are lying," said Ahsoka who didn't believe him. "I know your kind kidnap people and hunt them down like we are animals. I know because your kind kidnapped me once and tried to kill me."

The Trandoshan began calming down and begins to laugh. "First of all I don't hunt others for free like my kind does. I prefer getting paid for my hunt. Secondly, if this was a hunt then why would I like you keep your lightsabers, ex-Jedi?"

Ahsoka soon realized he is right. The last time she was kidnapped the hunters took her lightsabers and destroyed her com-link. So, if this was another Trandoshan kidnapping they would have taken her weapons away. She backs away, but kept her guard up.

"If you are not behind this then who is?" she asked until she feels a blaster aiming to her head.

"We were to ask you the same thing, Jedi," said a familiar voice as Ahsoka looks behind to see it is Boba Fett in his Mandalorian armor. "Remember me?"

Ahsoka nods as she deactivates her weapons. "Boba Fett. I take it you were brought here against your will too?"

"Pretty much," said Boba as he kept his weapon to her head as he turns to the Trandoshan who broke free. "I told you not to wonder off Bossk until we know what we are up against."

Bossk hissed at Boba as he approached them. "I smelled someone familiar. I came to look who it is and I then found her. Can we kill her?"

"Wait, you didn't land here just now?" Ahsoka asked wondering who came here then.

"No, I did," a long sharp blade moves near Boba's neck as Ahsoka looks over to see it is her husband, Jake. "Move the weapon from my wife or you will die a painful way."

Boba Fett recognized the figure and moves his weapon away as he moves his hand up. "The demon himself, I am surprise to meet you here. I take it you are in the same predicament as we are?"

"I suppose I am," said Jake as he took the blaster and motions for Boba to join his friend while Ahsoka goes to his side. "You all right?"

Ahsoka nods in response. "I take it you don't know how we got here?"

Jake shook his head. "No and I'm missing some of my stuff so whoever brought us here didn't want me to keep all my toys."

"Enough talk!" Bossk shouted getting their attention. "If you did not bring us here then who did?"

Jake turns to Bossk and then to Boba before he asked them a question. "What's the last thing you two remember?"

Boba and Bossk turn to one another before Boba replied for them. "We remembered working on a bounty, we then heard a strange noise, and then a bright light before passing out. That's pretty much it."

Jake turns to Ahsoka who nods indicating she went through the same thing. He retracts his blades and tossed Boba his weapon back.

"Looks like we're all on the same boat. Someone brought us here and I bet there are others too," said Jake figuring they can't be the one only ones here.

It is then they hear some fighting going on not far from them. "Let's go!" said Ahsoka as she took off with Jake to follow the noise.

Boba sees where they took off and puts his weapon away. "Come on, Bossk."

Bossk turns to the boy confused. "Why should we go with them? Why don't we just kill them?"

"Because I want to know who brought us here and why before we do any killing," said Boba who felt that Jyun might know more than he is letting on as he took off to follow them.

As they rush over to the fighting Ahsoka and Jake could hear some familiar voices. "Let her go right now," one of the voices was Anakin who seems to demanding something from who they are fighting.

"Like I would give up the only thing keeping you two from killing me," said another familiar voice that Ahsoka recognized and looked angry. "Now. Put your weapons down and she will live.

"That's not going to happen. I suggest you two surrender so we can figure out what is going on," said another familiar voice that sounded like Obi Wan.

"I think it would be wise for you to surrender, Kenobi," said another familiar voice who Jake and Ahsoka recognized. "Unless you want the good doctor to die."

Oh Jake soon figured who the two criminals are talking about and rushes over to find Anakin and Obi Wan with their lightsabers out. With Darth Maul holding his weapon in his hand and Cad Bane with his blaster pressed against his hostage, Sherri. She is on her knees with her hands up.

"I suggest you drop your weapons or she will die," said Bane as he pressed the blaster more against her head.

Jake saw they didn't see him and used that as an advantage. He took out a Smart-Disc and tossed it. Cutting Bane's blaster in half as Sherri saw Jake and Ahsoka. She grabs a nearby piece of wood and slams it into Bane's leg causing him to scream. She moves out of the way as Maul tries to grab her.

Anakin and Obi Wan used the Force to knock Maul off his feet, but not enough to push him. Ahsoka and Jake reunite with their friends as Sherri runs over to them. With Jake giving her a quick hug as she quickly was placed behind them. As a shield as Bane and Maul recovered, while Bossk and Boba arrived.

"Glad to see you two," said Obi Wan who is glad they got some backup. "Although, I take it you two have no idea how we got to wherever we are?"

Ahsoka shook her head in response. "Your guess is as good as ours," she said before turning to the criminals. "I take it you both noticed how weak the Force is here?"

Anakin nods in response not taking his eyes off the criminals. "Right now our focus is on these two and figuring out where we are."

Bane used a nearby tree to hold himself up as he felt his leg where he got hit feel broken. "I am going to kill that witch for what she did."

"Relax, Bane. It seems we are outnumbered," said Maul before turning to Bossk and Boba. "Unless you two wish to assist us so we can get off of this world."

Bossk was about to join Maul, till Boba stopped him. "This seems to be more of your problem, Sith. Besides, those two over there still owe me some answers," said Boba as he points to Ahsoa and Jake.

"Answers?" Maul then turns to Jake and deactivates his weapon. "So, I trust you know how all ten of us ended up here then, demon?"

Jake kept his glare at Maul before shaking his head. "I'm just as stumped as the rest of you. Though judging from how the temperature and the appearance of this jungle I say we are not on any planet from the outer or inner rim."

"And how do you know that boy?" Bane asked as he took out his other duel blaster.

Jake stood up and turned to Bane. "Because dumbass, I have been on every planet in the galaxy. I have hunted down the most dangerous creatures in every environment from jungles, forests, deserts, oceans, swamps, snow, wasteland, and uninhabitable world. So, yeah if I say we are not from any planet from our galaxy then take my word for it."

"Oh I am going to blow your head away boy," said Bane who didn't like to be treated like an idiot.

"Try it and I'll cut your head off," said Ahsoka as she defended her husband.

"That is not the Jedi way, child," said Maul as he mocked the girl for her threat.

"She is not a Jedi anymore and I say you better watch yourself or I'll put you down like I did to your brother," said Anakin who threatened Maul for what he said.

"Don't underestimate me, boy. You don't know the full power of the Dark Side," said Maul as an argument soon broke out among the group until Sherri spoke out.

"SHUT UP!" or rather she shouted getting everyone's attention. "Now is not the time to be bitching or measuring our sizes you idiots! All of us were just kidnapped and dropped off on an unknown planet in who know what galaxy! We need to all just shut the hell up and figure out what is going on!"

Sherri begins panting heavily as she tries to calm down while everyone stares at her. She soon began clearing her throat and replied again in a calm tone. "Um I am sorry for that. It was rude."

Jake turns to the others and knew Sherri is right. "Well, since we know Maul didn't bring us here, Cad Bane didn't bring us here, Boba didn't bring us here, and this isn't a Trandoshan hunting game then who brought us here?"

Before they can respond they hear some sort of whistling sound coming from a distance. "You all hear that, right?" Ahsoka asked.

Soon the others begin hearing the whistling sound getting louder as Bossk begins hissing. "What is that?"

Boba uses his helmet to detect something approaching them and it appeared to be a large number of things. "We got company!" he took out his duel blasters as he backs away with Bossk.

"Ahsoka, defend Sherri!" said Anakin as the Jedi join with Jake, while Maul and Bane look on from where they are at.

"Now what?" Bane asked.

The creatures appeared to be some sort of Reptilian-looking canines that have scales around their bodies and spikes on the front parts of their heads.

Boba and Cad Bane opened fire at the creatures, but their blasters didn't take many of them down. Only three got killed and that is before the others got close to them. Boba and Bane used their rocket boots to get some air advantage, while Bossk tackles one of the creatures down and slashes it across the belly. Maul used his lightsaber to take down two of the creatures, but a third knocked him down and tried to bite him.

Jake used his wrist blades to pierce one of the creatures between the eyes killing it. While the other he slashed it across the jaw when it leaped to him. He sees Maul is in trouble and despite how he feels about him needed to help him. He threw a Smart-Disc and slashed the creature's head off.

Maul sees what Jake did and continued his fight with the creatures. Anakin and Obi Wan meanwhile used their lightsabers to slash the creatures down, but they kept on coming. One knocked Anakin down as he used his robotic hand to block the creature from getting to his face. He then pressed his lightsaber against the face and activates it killing it.

Obi Wan kicks it off and helps him up, but they are both attacked by more of the creatures. Boba sees this and fires at the creatures killing them.

"You're helping us?" Obi Wan asked surprised with what Boba did.

"Only till we know what is going on," said Boba who didn't like helping the Jedi, but right now he needs them alive.

Bane continued firing at the creatures, but they were getting tougher to put down. So, he tried using his flamethrower at them and it seemed to work. However, one jumped across the flames and tackles him down as it tries to bite him. Ahsoka continued defending Sherri until she noticed Bane is in trouble.

"Ahsoka, help him," said Sherri who got a 'are you serious' look from Ahsoka. "Just do it before they outnumber us."

Ahsoka sighed as she sees one coming at her. She stabs it in the face and then tosses it with the Force at the other creature. Knocking it off of Bane as he grabs his blaster and shoots the creature in the face killing it. He gets up and cleans his hat before turning to the Jedi before he goes back to shooting at the creatures.

Jake continued slashing at the creatures and was getting a little exhausted. He forgot how long it has been since he had to fight against prey that were resilient before. It was getting to him and he didn't like it. One came up from behind and tried to bite him, but Bossk got it off and bites it in the neck killing it before slamming it down.

Jake turns to Bossk and seemed surprised that he helped him. "Thanks, I think."

The creatures soon were reduced to only a dozen left as they prepared to charge again. However, they stopped the moment they heard a loud whistling sound. It caused the creatures to retreat as they fell back. Jake though out of instinct threw a small tracker at one of the creatures at it took off before regrouping with the others.

Bane sat on a log resting from his injury that he suffered from Sherri. Anakin is nearby checking his robotic arm to find it is functioning, but the damn creature almost ripped it off. Boba and Bane also checked their ammunition to make sure they have enough as they wasted a lot on the creatures. All while Maul stood over the bodies of one of the creatures to examine it, like Sherri is doing.

"Sherri, did you ever see anything like these things before?" Ahsoka asked as she kneeled next to Anakin and Obi Wan.

"I have studied every different species in the galaxy, including those that went extinct. These things though are not like the ones I have seen before," said Sherri as she continued her examination.

"Well, whatever those things were they took off running because they knew they couldn't beat us," said Bossk as he spits out the blood from the creature.

"You are an idiot," said Bane as he put a splint for his injured leg. "They didn't run away because of us. Clearly from that whistle someone or something called them off."

"The whistling called for them to attack and then called them off," said Obi Wan who agreed with what Bane said. "The question is why were they called off? Why not continue attacking us? They were clearly a challenge for us."

"Because whoever send them didn't send them to kill us all," said Jake as he turns to the others who all turned to him. "They were send to wheat out the weakest, test our strength, and try dividing us."

Bossk wipes away the remaining blood and agreed with the demon. "He is right. It is something my people do when they go hunting. But if what you say is true are you saying whoever brought us here is hunting us?"

It was then the group soon realized what is going on is starting to make some sense. "But the question still remains. Who brought us here?"

Sherri remained silent for a moment after what Jake said as she began thinking back what happened before passing out. What she found out before the bright light and before waking up here. "I think I know who brought us here."

"Well, if you know then mind telling us?" Maul asked wondering what this woman knows.

Sherri turns to the others and then to Jake as she lets out a small sigh. "I think the Hunters have finally arrived."

 **All right so that's the end of the chapter and yeah for those who have seen the Predators movie from 2010 this is going to be like from the film. With some changes here and there. Also, hope you all like who I brought in to be hunted down. I was going with an original group to be used here, but after how the stories have gone I decided to make some changes.**

 **So, the group right now is Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Jake, Sherri, Cad Bane, Darth Maul, Boba Fett, and Bossk. Who is going to survive on this planet? Will they be confronted by the Hunters? Or will this group of Hunters be different from the movie?**

 **How many would like them to be different or be the same? Let me know so we can see how things will go. Also, thanks to those who left the reviews for the story. I appreciate it and glad many of you like how this is going.**

 **I will try not to take too long, but with my tests going on I make no promises that this won't take a while. Just letting you all know. If you like how things went then please leave some reviews, but if you didn't then don't leave a flame review please. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here and again sorry for taking so long on this. I had to get a lot of stuff done along with making sure I got my financial aid. Hate my college for putting me through so much shit despite passing my courses. Anyways, here we go with the next chapter.**

 **Last time we saw everyone arriving together after being kidnapped. By who? Who kidnapped them? Why were they brought to this world?**

 **And why? Check out the chapter to find out and thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it and the support for the story. Glad this is going well. Now it is time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. Mostly just two of them I believe right now. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _Unknown location_

Half an hour passed since Sherri explained to the others what she believes is going on. She explained that during the time she worked for Kane they discovered a signal that the Hunter used to contact its species if it is captured or killed. They couldn't track the signal back to their home world, but Sherri continued to study it. Wanting to learn more about these creatures and where they are from.

After they discovered they came to this universe once she decided to set up some scanners on different worlds in the galaxy. Planets that she believes would be perfect places to hunt in case they ever returned. She did this in case they ever did come so they can be ready for them and in case they found out about Jake.

Before passing out she began recalling how one of her scanners detected their arrival. However, before she could warn the others everything went black.

"So, you think these Hunters brought us here to hunt us down as part of their game?" Cad Bane asked listening to the story.

"No, I don't think so," said Sherri as she feels something about this feels off. "Normally these Hunters go for prey that they see as worthy to hunt. Prey that they feel can prove themselves to their clan. Prey that will give them the thrill of the hunt. However, they have rules on what they cannot do."

Jake spoke up next to explain about the Hunters. "They don't hunt down unarmed, sick, or pregnant civilians. Much less prey that cannot fight back. This to them is considered to be dishonorable."

Bossk hissed a little when he noticed the boy turning to him. "We hunt worthy pretty as well and we do it honorably."

"Only prey you can hunt and kill easily without them overpowering you," said Ahsoka knowing Bossk is lying.

Bossk goes to attack Ahsoka when Obi Wan stepped forward. "Enough. Now is not the time to fight among ourselves. Right now we have much more important things to worry about."

"Hmm for once I will agree with Kenobi," said Maul who hated to admit this. "However, I do have a question. If what you say is true, boy. That these Hunters have rules and how they obey it then why did they bring your friend here?"

The others turn to Sherri who looks around feeling like the odd person in the group knowing what Maul is saying is true. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes, I thought the same thing myself. I don't know why they would bring me here, but the rest of you I can understand. All of you have your own special skills that would make you all worthy prey. Perhaps I was brought here by accident."

Anakin thought didn't feel like this was an accident. He feels something else is up and knew they needed to be careful. Obi Wan felt the same way and knew if the Hunters did bring them here then there must be a reason. Something they are not seeing.

"I think now that we know what we are up against we will need to stick together," Jake suggested as he turns to the criminals. "All of us."

This upsets Anakin and Obi Wan. "Hold on a second. No way are we working with them," said Anakin.

"You took the words out of my mouth, boy," said Maul next as both sides appear ready to fight.

"Enough!" Sherri stepped in next. "Look. I know we all hate each other and want nothing better than to kill the person we hate. However, in case you haven't noticed we are stuck on a planet where we are being hunted down. So, instead of using that energy to kill one another, how about we use it to survive?"

The Jedi and criminals looked at each other knowing working together is a terrible idea. However, the idea of being hunted by a foe they cannot see and on a planet where they have the advantage is worse. So, if they want to survive they have to work together. After they escape then they can go back to killing one another.

"She's right," said Jake as he is the first one to try making peace. "For now we will work together to get off this world. After that we go our separate ways."

Boba turns to the other criminals and then to Jake as he took a step forward to extend his hand. "Just as long as you don't try double-crossing us, demon."

Jake moved his hand up and shook his hand. "Be careful. Otherwise I will show you why I was called the demon."

Sherri lets out a somewhat sigh of relief when she saw things appear to calm down. For now at least.

Jake takes the lead with Boba and Ahsoka behind him. Maul and Kenobi were right behind the group with Sherri behind the bitter enemies. Anakin and Bossk took the rear to make sure no one tries sneaking up on them. Jake suggested the group move this way as to avoid the Hunters from picking them apart.

They continued to make their way through the jungle and began heading in the direction the creatures went to. Good thing for them is they managed to wound a couple so they can follow the blood. Jake is also hoping that if they do find these Hunters they can kill them before they try destroying their ship. If they do then they will be stuck here.

After a few hours of walking the group decide to stop for a few minutes. Jake noticed the tracks are fresh so they shouldn't be too far from the camp of the Hunters. Jake wanted to use this chance to scout the area to make sure they don't run into any sort of traps. If these Hunters use the same skills he learned then if they will set up a trap for them.

Ahsoka sat down on a stump, while Anakin, Sherri, and Obi Wan sat down near her. Maul is seen leaning against a tree as if he is trying to sense the presence of the Hunters. Too bad for him and the Jedi the presence of the Force on this world is too weak. Meaning they won't be able to use it to help them.

Cad Bane, Boba Fett, and Bossk are near Maul checking their ammo. They know they needed to save as much as they can. From what Jake told them saving their ammo is very important when fighting these Hunters. Unfortunately for them they didn't seem to be carrying enough ammunition on them before they were kidnapped.

Jake turns to the criminals and approached them. "So, how's the ammunition looking?"

Cad Bane and Bossk refused to answer the demon, but Boba on the other hand was more willing. "We have only have enough for at least two or three ammunition left. Not exactly enough to take them down."

Jake told them the body of the Yautja can handle being shot at multiple times. Something he had to go through himself when Kane tested him by shooting at him. With their limited ammunition they will need to make their shots count. Since if they miss he can bet the Hunters will make them pay for it.

"We'll have to be careful then and you all better hope not to miss," said Jake as he turns to the others. "I don't suppose you all have any other weapons or equipment we can use?"

Anakin and Obi Wan shook their head as they show the tools they have on their belt. They have only a bit of food in capsules, breather capsule to breath underwater, fibercord grappling hook, & glowrod. Not exactly the tools that might be useful, but Jake can find ways to use them for something.

"We'll make use with what we have," said Jake as he has them put their things away. "Once we get to the camp we'll need to separate," he looks over the weapons the bounty hunters have and got an idea. "Bossk, you will go with Anakin somewhere high so you can be our eye and marksman. If you see any danger then it will be up to you two to give us cover."

Bossk hissed as he didn't like being told what to do by the demon. "Why should I do what you say? And why should I go with the Jedi?"

"To make sure you don't try hitting us," Jake replied as he stood up as did Bossk. "I also don't want a tall target that can be easily killed by them."

"Easily?" Bossk charges at him, but Jake grabs his arm and flips him over.

He pressed his boot down on his chest and moved his spear near his neck. "Also don't want someone who can be easily raddled near me."

Bossk growled in anger as Jake lets him go and he got up. Bane was impressed with what the demon did, but he too didn't like being told what to do. However, this boy and Sherri know about the hunting methods of these creatures. So for now, he'll do what he says…for now.

"What about the rest of us? I take it you have something for us too?"

Jake nods in response before turning to Boba. "I assume your rocket pack works?"

Boba nods in response. "Even the missile if you have something in mind for it."

Jake nods while smiling a little. "We need a distraction. These things use inferred to see. I plan to lure them out so once they are close by for you to fire. Not to hit them, but to use the explosion to distract them and prevent them from seeing for a second."

Sherri interrupted as she got the idea Jake is going for. "You will use that to also expose them and allow Bossk to shoot at them. If the shot won't kill them then it will expose their location?"

Jake nods in response confirming his plan. "Ahsoka will go with Boba to watch his back. Meanwhile, the rest of us will go into the camp to be used as bait. Once the fighting breaks out then we will take them down. After that we will steal their ship and make our escape."

Maul however, has some problems with this plan. "Why not go yourself? Why should we follow you into the camp and risk being out in the open? How do you know they are not waiting for us? And how do you know this plan of yours will work against these creatures who you claim are expert hunters?"

Jake turns his attention to Maul and narrowed his eyes at him. His expression soon turned to a smile as he moves his arm over. "Sure. Let's follow the guy who lost his lower half despite having the high ground. Let's go with the guy who spend years on a garbage world and went mad. Let's go with the guy who got his ass kicked by the Jedi, again. And let's go with the guy who can't even use the Force."

Oh this made Maul mad as he took out his lightsaber in anger and activates it. "Boy. Do not underestimate me and the power of the Dark Side."

Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin activate their lightsabers as they stood their ground. The bounty hunters though just sat back to watch this. Well, except for Boba. He took out his blaster and aims it at Maul.

Maul noticed this and growled. "You siding with the Jedi, boy? The same ones that killed your father?"

"No," Boba replied. "My father was killed by one Jedi and I will make him pay for what he did. However, I am also not an idiot. We need them to make it off this world. Not kill them and get hunted down by these monsters."

Obi Wan steps in trying to calm things down. "He's right, Maul. As much as you hate me and I hate you. We need to work together. Put aside your rage for once and let's put our skills into getting off this world?"

Maul turns to the Jedi, then to Jake, and then to Boba trying to assess the situation. On one hand he hates Kenobi and wants to kill him along with his little allies. On the other hand he heard stories about Jake and the alien race that he was cloned from. With his lack of connection to the Force he knows he doesn't have much of a choice but to work with those he hates.

"Fine. I will work with you all…for now," he said before deactivating his weapon.

He goes to turn back to the tree when Jake noticed something near his feet. His eyes opened wide as he rushes over to Maul.

"Look out!" he tackles Maul to the ground as Maul tripped a wire.

A large log appeared from the tree above them and came crashing to the ground. The bounty hunters got off the log they were sitting on as it suddenly rolled off. It trips another wire causing spikes to be shot at them. Bossk grabs Boba and Bane then tackles them to the ground as the spikes just barely missed them.

Ahsoka tackles Sherri down as Anakin and Obi Wan leap away to hide behind some trees from the spikes. Suddenly more begin falling down on them from another trip wire. The group begin running around to avoid the falling spikes. Anakin trips another wire as a large branch swings at him with spikes on it.

Thankfully his reflexes allowed him to catch it with his robotic hand. Just inches from piercing him. Obi Wan got away from the spikes, but another wire is triggered as two large logs are swung towards him. Obi Wan jumps up a the logs hit each other and he lands on one of them. Ahsoka and Sherri got out of the way before falling into a pit.

Or at least would have had Ahsoka and Sherri not grabbed the edge of the pit. They look down to find some spikes on the ground. The two women almost fell in until Bossk grabs them both by the arms then pull them out. He got them away from the pit as it seems the trap that were set off has stopped.

Sherri looks up at Bossk and nods her head. "Thank you."

Bossk shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever," he said before they rejoin the others.

Jake helps Maul up as the Sith Lord despite what just happened still accepted the assistance, in anger though. "Thanks."

Jake nods knowing Maul hated being saved, but focused more on what happened as he examines the wire. The others regrouped as they look around as well.

Sherri though noticed something on Bossk's back. Upon further inspection she sees some spikes on his back.

"Hold on! You are wounded," said Sherri as she has Ahsoka help her get Bossk on his knees to check on his injuries. She goes to her bag to get some medical supplies. "They don't appear to be in deep, but need to take them out."

Bossk however hissed in pain when he felt Sherri touch the spikes. "Don't touch them!"

"I have to or you will get an infection," said Sherri as she slaps him in the back of the head and somehow he calms down. "All right. Now, Ahsoka help me with this."

Ahsoka didn't like the idea of helping this Trandoshan, but he did save her life so. "All right, but don't try anything, Bossk."

Bossk just hissed as Anakin also checks on the wire. Boba looks over to notice the traps as well. "You know for a species that are technologically advanced this is not exactly what I would expect these Hunters to set up."

Cad Bane nods in agreement. "This seems different from what we have seen so far from them."

"That's because they didn't do this," said Jake as he got up and turns to the others. "This was made by someone or something else."

"How do you know?" Bane asked.

"Because they depend more on their technology than set traps like these up," said Jake knowing full-well the Hunters and their reliant on their weapons. "These are the types of trap a survivalist would set up or someone with experience."

Anakin nods in agreement with Jake's finding. "He's right. Whoever set these up most likely did it to hide from the Hunters while hoping his traps would work."

"From the looks of things they didn't," said Boba figuring if these traps were not sprung then they didn't work. "Who though? Who set them up?"

Obi Wan walks over near where the traps began and find something. "I think I found who set them up."

Once Bossk was cleared of the spikes the group head over to where Obi Wan is at. There in front of him they find the dead body of a human, wearing a camo uniform, and has a hole in his chest. Jake knew this was from a Plasma Castor. Just from where he got blasted this confirms Sherri's story who brought them here.

Sherri goes to check the strange soldier's uniform. All while the others look on not recognizing it.

"What is that he is wearing?" Ahsoka asked not recognizing the uniform.

"Not sure. It looks like he is a military soldier, but the uniform and symbol on his arm I don't recognize it," said Anakin who has traveled around with Obi Wan before, but the uniform is nothing he has seen before.

Sherri pulls out what appears to be an identification of the soldier. "Special forces, Aaron Drake. Member of the United States army?" Sherri turns to the others wondering if they know the military name. "Is this United States a planet or system?"

Obi Wan shook his head in response. "He must have been brought here like us. Perhaps from another system."

"One far away from ours?" Ahsoka asked as she examines the uniform like the others.

"Most likely," said Sherri as she looks around. "Didn't seem to help him though if they got through it. Still, let's hope our plan works out better than his."

"For all our sake indeed, boy," said Maul towards Jake.

Jake looks down at the body and lets out a small sigh. Knowing full well his plan better work to get them off-world. Otherwise they will end up like this guy. Trapped, hunted, and killed on this world.

 _An hour later_

Jake made his move with the others following his plan. Anakin and Bossk found a hiding spot where they could hide. Ahsoka and Boba Fett also found a secure area where they could fire the missile. However, they will need to wait until the Hunters appear. Meaning, the others will have to lure them out as part of Jake's plan.

Jake, Maul, Cad Bane, Obi Wan, and Sherri enter the camp where they look around. The camp is surrounded by what appears to be trophies of fallen prey. Along with cooked food and plants that could be used for medicine. However, there are no sign of the Hunters. Jake knew though they are here and need to lure them out.

"So, when do we make our move then, boy?" Bane whispered to Jake.

Jake moves his hands up and begins giving him sign language. 'Be patient. They are, but they can understand what we say.'

Bane took the advice and scowled angrily, while Maul tried to call out to the Force or what he can call out to sense the presence of the creatures. Obi Wan does the same thing, but thanks to his encounter with the past Hunters also looked out for any strange image.

Sherri looks around wondering where the Hunters are at when she stopped with what she found. Jake and the others stopped too when they too see what Sherri sees. It appears to be a humanoid alien strapped to a pillar. To Maul, Bane, and Kenobi they never saw this alien before. To Jake and Sherri though they both look like they have seen a ghost.

"Sherri, is that?" Jake asked shocked with what he is seeing.

Sherri nods in response as she grabs a stick from the ground and moves it up. She couldn't tell if it is alive or not, but wanted to be sure. The moment she touched it though the creature woke up and lets out a loud roar at the group causing them to back away. The creature continues to roar as it tries to break free from the chains, but it was too strong.

"What the hell is this thing?" Bane asked as he moves his blaster up.

Jake grabs his hand and moves it away from the creature. "Don't! It's one of the Hunters," he said causing the group to look at him confused.

Jake turns to the creature and begins approaching it. The creature turns to Jake and continued to growl at him until the boy began removing his eye contact. This hid his Yautja eye features so he wouldn't be noticed by other people. Once they were off the creature began to calm down and look at the boy.

The creature now revealed to be a Yautja stares at the boy and noticed a marking on his face. The same marking his kind makes when they have killed a Xenomorph alien. This boy killed one? No, not a boy, but something else perhaps.

Jake moves away though when he heard some movement. He took out his spear and turns to Sherri who knew what this meant.

"Duck!" she shouted as she got down along with the others.

Jake tossed his spear, which is caught by an unseen force. "Bossk, now!"

Bossk sees where the spear is caught and opened fire. Hitting the target causing the cloaking device to get damaged. Revealing the Hunter or what appears to be one. This one though appeared taller than regular Yautja.

This one appears 7ft 8 inches tall, with the Bio-Mask over its face, but its jaw can be seen visible, and it's skin is darker than the normal Yautja.

Maul and Kenobi activate their lightsabers, but hear a whistling sound. They hear more of the hounds appear to attack them. The two use their weapons to attack them, while Sherri takes cover with Cad Bane as he opens fire at the creatures. Jake meanwhile stares right at the Yautja hunter before him and extends his wrist blade.

He charges at the Hunter, but then uses his plasma caster to fire at Jake. Hitting him right in the chest, but thankfully his armor protected him from the blast. He takes it right off as the heat from the beam began going through the armor. The Yautja prepares to fire again, but Jake tosses a Smart Disc destroying the weapon.

The Yautja prepares to attack him when Bossk fired at him again hitting his mask. This caught the Yautja's attention as Jake charges to tackle him, but the Yautja grabs him and tosses him through a nearby boulder.

Bossk prepares to fire again, but Anakin sensed something is wrong and tackles Bossk away as another Hunter appears. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and swings it, but the Hunter grabs his arm and kicks him hard. Sending him into the camp with the others. Boba sees the Hunter and fires his rocket at him, but the Hunter jumps out of the way as the rocket hits a tree.

Ahsoka sensed something behind them and sees something heading their way. Ahsoka activates her lightsaber and Boba opened fire, but the Hunter tosses an explosive device near them. The two leap out of the way as it detonates. Knocking the two away and roll to the camp.

Anakin recovers and helps kills the remaining hounds before helping Ahsoka up. Obi Wan goes to get Boba up as the group begins regrouping. Maul meanwhile leaps over to attack the tall Yautja, but as soon as he swung his weapon the Yautja caught his lightsaber blade. This shocked Maul who couldn't believe this until he saw the creature appears to have some sort of shield around his glove protecting his hand.

The Yautja though used his wrist blade to cut Maul's lightsaber and destroys it. He then grabs him by the neck intending to kill him, but Jake recovers and stabs the creature in the back. The Yautja tosses Maul to the Jedi and grabs slaps Jake away. The two Hunters soon appear as they approach the group.

Cad and Boba open fire, but their weapons bounce off their armor. The two Hunters soon opened fire with their Plasma Casters as the group begins to fall back.

Sherri and Ahsoka go to Jake to help him up. "They are too strong. We need to fall back," said Sherri as Anakin and Obi Wan try using the Force to knock the first Yautja away. "Fall back!"

The two Jedi grab Maul as they try falling back. As they did Bane tries to open fire again, but one of the Plasma Casters hits his weapon and takes his hand. Bane screams in pain as Boba grabs him to lead him away. The first Yautja sees them escaping and grabs the spear the boy tossed and goes to throw it, but then Bossk appears out of nowhere to attack him.

He slashes his hand away and grabs the spear. He tries using it on the Yautja, but the taller hunter grabs it and roars through his mask. Bossk roared back as the two begin fighting.

Boba turns around to see this and yells at his friend. "Bossk! Fall back, now!"

Bossk however refused to go. "Just go! I'll be right behind you!" he shouted back, but Boba knew he was not.

Boba then saw the other two Hunters appear and charge at Bossk. "Look out!"

The two other Hunters use their wrist blades to stab Bossk in the side causing him to scream. Boba wanted to go back, but the others grab him to pull him away and escape. The group continue to run away from the camp and towards the jungle. The group jump over a log and fall down a steep hill before falling into a large lake.

Meanwhile, back at the camp the larger Yautja has the two other Hunters hold down Bossk as he gasps for air. He looks up at the creature as his wrist blade extended from his wrist gauntlet. Bossk though began to laugh as he looks up at the Yautja. As if he isn't afraid of what is going to happen.

"You call yourselves hunters?" he spat out some blood onto the chest of the Yautja. "You are nothing more than a coward."

The Yautja grabs his head and roars before slashing his head off. He holds the severed head up and lets out a loud roar.

 **Well, that's one down and eight to go. Not good for the group huh? They encounter the Hunters, which are now reveled to be Yautja Predators…or are they? Are they the Super-Predators?**

 **Well, if you saw the Predators 2010 movie then yeah you know the answer to that. Also, yeah, I was going to have Cad go first, but then chose Bossk instead. I hope everyone still liked how this went and the introduction of our human soldier from Earth. Will they meet other humans from Earth too?**

 **Even a crazy one? Well, I have something plan for that so be on the lookout for the next chapter.**

 **I will try not to take too long, but I make no promises. Just letting you all know. If you like how things went then please leave some reviews, but if you didn't then don't leave a flame review please. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here and sorry guys for taking so long. Again, had classes to take care of and a lot of essays to deal with. Still, glad I was able to get it all done so I can work on my stories. Even the Digimon one, which I am getting back on.**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter, especially the surprise I plan to bring in. Oh is it going to be like Roland from the Predators movie? Will they meet a crazy survivor who will try to kill them all only to be killed by the Predators?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it and the support for the story. Glad this is going well. Now it is time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. Mostly just two of them I believe right now. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Waterfall_

Jake helps Ahsoka and Sherri out of the water after the group was chased by the Yautja Hunters. Good news for them is they managed to get away and are now regrouping. The bad news though is they lost Bossk who stayed behind to give them time to escape. They escaped into the water and are now hiding in a cave behind a waterfall.

A good place to hide for now until the group can figure out what is going on. Boba is nearby knowing Bossk is dead, while Sherri is seen going to check on Bane after losing his hand to the Plasma blast from one of the Hunters. He will live, but he needs medical attention soon. Ahsoka provided Sherri with a medical tool she found among the camp of the Hunters.

Sherri recognized it as one the Yautja use during their hunts. She used it on Bane, while making sure he doesn't scream.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi Wan are nearby concerned about what happened. These Hunters appeared to have known what they were planning. They knew they were coming and would try setting up a trap for them. So, they set up their own trap to counter their trap on them.

Maul is nearby clearly upset with what happened. More than the others, especially with how he needed to be saved.

"I assume those were the Hunters you were talking about?" Maul asked to Sherri who is finishing Bane's injury.

Sherri sees everyone looking at her and sighed as she nods. "They were, but…these Hunters were different," she then turns to Jake. "Very different from the one tied up. I assume you noticed."

Jake turns to the others and nods in response. "These Hunters were more aggressive, stronger, and their weapons more advanced. I knew they would be tough, but I never imagined they…"

"That what, demon?" Bane asked as Sherri finished. "That they would defeat you? Or that they would be able to defeat all of us? Which is it?"

Jake turns to Bane and knew Ahsoka was about to speak out for him, but he stops her. Knowing Bane is right on what he was about to say. "I guess I underestimated them."

Ahsoka approached him knowing he is feeling guilty for almost getting everyone killed, for what happened to Bossk, and now where they are at. Anakin though decided to speak up since they needed to get passed this.

"All right. Listen, I know things didn't go according to plan, but it doesn't change anything. We need to take their ship, but we can't do it until we get through them. We need to find a secured place to set up camp and come up with a new plan to fight them."

Obi Wan agrees with his friend's plan. "Anakin is right. We can't stay here for long. They will find us and so we need to keep moving."

Boba got up and turns to the two Jedi. "Go where? We can't go out into the jungle they will find us. I say we stay here. Let them come to us and so we can kill them."

"Not unless you want to die faster," the group quickly turn around to the source of the new voice.

A cloaked figure emerged after using a cloaking device. The figure appeared wearing a Yautja helmet, is holding a large rifle, and something attached to her back.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

"A friend," the woman figure replied as the group hear a noise coming from outside. "And their enemy."

The woman figure lifted her weapon and fired at what was outside. The group hear an explosion sound from outside taking out whatever is inside.

"Now, it's time to go before they find you all," said the woman figure as she begins going into the cave disappearing in the darkness.

The group look at each other unsure what to do. "There is no way I am following her," said Bane who didn't trust this woman.

"You serious? She isn't one of those Hunters. Maybe she can help," said Sherri who believed they should go with her.

"Or she will betray us to save her own hide," said Maul who refused to follow the woman too. "I say we stay and…" they soon heard the roars of the Yautja echoing outside of the cave.

"Or we follow her and maybe she might have some weapons we can use," said Jake as he took Sherri's hand and follows the woman.

Ahsoka turns to Anakin and Obi Wan who seem to agree with Jake. If there is a chance there are other survivors then they should take it. This left the three criminals behind as they look at each other. Knowing if they stay they will die, but if they go with this woman she might kill them.

Bane sighed in annoyance as he puts his still wet hat on. "Hey! Wait for us!"

Boba left behind two grenades at the entrance of the cave. If the Hunters try to follow them they will be in for a surprise as he begins following the others.

 _Outside_

The three Yautja Hunters are seen standing at the edge of the hill as they look down. Below is the lake, this is where they tracked their prey fell into, but couldn't find them. They send out a drone to track their prey. However, they found no footprints or any trail around the shore.

So, they assumed their prey is somewhere in the water. The drone scanned the water to find only small fish life. It went near the waterfall where it got shot down. They send their remaining Hell-Hounds to go lure their prey out. As the hounds head passed the waterfall they heard a loud explosion.

They head down to the shore where they use their Bio-Mask to scan for anything. They see their hounds are dead and are crushed by a large debris of rock. The leader of the group growls in annoyance. Figuring their prey must have found a cave to go through before setting their own trap.

Two of the Yautja activate their Plasma Casters and opened fire. Blasting through the rocks as they begin hunting down their prey through the cave.

 _Meanwhile_

The mysterious woman leads the survivors through the tunnels explaining how there are multiple tunnels, which lead to different parts of the hunting preserve used by the Hunters. She also explained how the group weren't the first ones to come here. That this place has been used by the Hunters for many years. To test their skills, improve, and face the strongest prey.

When the group asked for more details she tells them she will explain more when they get back to her home. It took nearly an hour, but they managed to exit the cave. Arriving at what appears to be a large alien ship. Sherri recognized it from her research of the Yautja species.

It was one of their own ships. An old looking one as they head inside. They are led into the ship, which looked like it suffered some damages. Jake could tell these were in a battle due to the plasma burn markings on the walls and holes. The woman took them to what appears to be the command shop before pushing aside a piece of debris.

It leads them down a secret passage that takes them to a tunnel. The tunnel takes them through a large door before the woman opens it.

She takes them inside where the group begin making their way inside. They see the room appears to be a common room. With a manmade sofa, some chairs, and a kitchen. The woman closes the door behind her and locks it before she begins removing the mask.

She appears before the group to be in her late 30s, long black hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin, but what caught Jake's surprise is a burn mark scar on her face. One much like his.

"Welcome to the sanctuary," said the woman as she drops her mask and equipment nearby. "You can sit down if you want. Anyone need anything? Food, water, medicine?"

Sherri looks around at the group that appears just confused by what is going on. She cleared her throat and spoke out first. "Some water would be nice."

"You'll find a couple of canteens nearby, but don't waste them all," the woman points to a container nearby.

Anakin walks over to the container and slowly opens it to find the canteens inside. He takes one and opens it to check on it.

The woman noticed this and chuckled. "If I wanted to kill you I would have left you all back in the cave."

Obi Wan took the canteen from Anakin and decided to test it out. Once he was sure it was good he motions to the others to take some. Soon everyone got their own water and drank from it. Maul sat down near the door though and away from the group. All while looking at the woman's equipment.

He goes to grab one, when the woman threw a knife near his hand. "Don't touch my things," she warned as Maul moved his hand back and kept his eye on the woman.

Ahsoka walks over to where the knife was thrown and pulls it out. She then walks over to the woman to hand it back.

"Thank you for helping us, but do you mind telling us a bit about who you are and well everything else?" she asked.

The woman looks down at the knife and took it before putting it away. "I wanted to wait until you all got some rest, but I guess I can't blame you for wanting to know everything."

The woman walks over to the group as she sat down in her own seat as she begins explaining everything. "My name is Alexa Woods or you can call me Lex for short," she began with introducing herself.

Sherri stood up and introduced everyone else. "I'm Sherri, this is Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Jake…" she then turns to the criminals who didn't seem to care about giving their names. "This is Boba, Bane, and Maul."

Lex turns to the three men and noticed the look they gave the other woman. "Not your friends?"

"Not even close," said Anakin as he turns to Lex. "Which world are you from? The Outer or Inner Rim?"

Lex smiled a little as she shook her head. "I come from neither world. I come from a galaxy far, far away from your home."

"Really?" Obi Wan asked fascinated to hear about this as he hears Lex continues with her story.

"I came from a world far from this one. One where I was just a normal human being that climbed mountains, harsh environments, and escort people who want the thrill of near-death. Till one day I was hired by someone who discovered something we weren't supposed to discover and a lot of people died because of it. All dying for these creatures and their hunt."

She took a sipping some of her own canteen before she continued. "I survived after I encountered one of these…Hunters and together we killed a creature that they came to hunt to earn a mark."

Jake interrupted when she mentioned the creature. "Dark, has a second mouth, and bleeds acid, right?"

Lex smiles as she nods in response. "Judging from that mark on your face you killed one?"

Jake shrugs his shoulders. "More like an entire colony, but yeah I did kill my first one before then."

"Who cares about some stupid mark," said Bane as he saw those marks on both their faces to be pointless.

"The marks are a way of being worthy," said Boba figuring why these marks are important. "With these Hunters it's the same thing. To prove to others they are worthy?"

Sherri nods in response. "It is a ritual the young Hunters must go through in order to prove they are worthy to be part of their clan. Failure is not an option for them."

Lex agrees with what the woman said. "That's right. Only one Hunter survived and together we killed those creatures, including their queen," she then took out her staff and extends it. "Because of that, I was proven to be worthy and was given this by a Yautja elder."

Maul began chuckling to himself as he puts his canteen down. "If you earned their respect then how did you end up here to be hunted down by them?"

"I wasn't," said Lex as she didn't turn to Maul with her reply. "I was brought here by the other Hunters. I think you met them."

Obi Wan nods knowing who she means. "Who are they? They certainly don't appear to be like the other Yautja we were told about."

"They aren't," said Lex as she begins explaining. "There are two different Hunters or Yautja as what their species are called. These are Yautja that experimented on themselves to become better hunters. Stronger, faster, and more lethal. However, this made them dangerous, unstable, and less honorable than their counterparts."

"They kill prey who can't defend themselves or have no weapons. They just kill for the fun of it and will even kill their own to prove themselves," Lex then turns to Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Maul. "They even hunted your own kind. The ones who carry those lightsabers."

Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka look at each other shocked that these Yautja hunted down Jedi along with Sith. Sure, they knew their kind came to their universe, but these sort of hunters though they didn't expect. Maul though always knew. Ever since he heard what Jake is he learned much about these creatures and how Sith Lords fought them in the past, but never survived.

"Recently though they have begun working on hunting down a new sort of prey. Those who know too much about the Yautja race and what they do," said Lex as she turns to Sherri. "That's why I assume you were all brought here, because of what you all know."

Sherri had a feeling that's the reason why they are here, but didn't think it was these types of Yautja. "So, the other ones. The ones that are not on drugs, they know about us?"

"Possibly, but if they did they probably wouldn't bring you here," said Lex pointing to Sherri. "Or the pregnant woman."

"P-pregnant woman?" it was then Anakin saw the door opening nearby and sees someone familiar entering the room. "Padme."

It was Padme Amidala. She walked into the room wearing a robe as she sees her husband and friends. Well, those that didn't try to kill her. She walks over to her husband and gives him a hug.

"Anakin, I'm so glad you are here. I knew you were, but I couldn't find you," said Padme as she held her husband close.

"I…I didn't even know you were here," said Anakin who couldn't believe his wife is here.

Ahsoka though did know. "I thought I was the only one they took. Wait, what about Barriss and the kids are they?"

Padme broke the hug and shook her head. "It appears we were the only ones they took. But…" she then turns to Boba, Bane, and Maul. "It looks like you weren't the only ones who got taken."

"Believe us when we say we're not happy to be here with any of you," said Bane as he turns to the woman. "Now then, how about you cut to the chase where you help us get off this planet before those things find us. I don't want to stick around here any long and risk being killed like they did to Bossk."

"Bossk?" Padme asked wondering who that was.

"One of the other bounty hunters who came here with us," said Obi Wan as he explains to Padme what happened. "He was killed earlier by those creatures. After buying us time to escape."

Boba nods knowing that's what his friend did. "Boba is right though," he said as he turns to Lex. "Judging from the mask you have you must have killed these creatures before, right? So, you can help us kill the three then and get out."

Lex shook her head in response. "I didn't kill any of them. The mask belonged to one of the normal Hunters that the enhanced killed. I don't think you understand the problem right now. Even if we could kill them we wouldn't be allowed to leave."

"How do you know?" Obi Wan asked.

Jake knows though as he walks over to her. "Others have tried, haven't they?"

Lex nods in response. "There were two others we met. They killed off more of these enhanced Hunters and they tried to escape. They eventually got to a ship until they were killed. They won't let us leave because of what we know."

"Even the other Hunters won't let us go?" Ahsoka asked who couldn't believe they would do this to keep their secret.

"If it is to keep their secret from being discovered…yes," said Lex knowing these Hunters don't want their prey to ever know about them. "I'm sorry, but believe me there is not much we can do. Even if I helped you kill these creatures there are more of them out there."

Jake sighed knowing this is his fault. If Kane hadn't found that Yautja and made him then none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have known the secrets of the Yautja, what they are, their technology, and be brought here. But it doesn't mean they should give up getting out of here.

"We have to try," said Jake who refused to give in. "I say we give it a shot to get to the ship. Get onboard and fly our way out."

"You would need a very experience pilot to get through their defenses," said Lex as she began chuckling. "A crazy one at that."

Ahsoka and Obi Wan turn to Anakin who simply smiled. "I think we don't have to worry about that. How we kill these creatures though is the only problem."

"I think we can kill them if we do it together," said Jake knowing they stand much of a better chance as a team than separated.

"Forget it," said Bane as he got up from his seat. "I lost one hand already going with your plan. I say we lure them away from the ship and take off."

"Then you will die," said Lex as she took a sip of her drink. "I have seen fools try flying those ships and get blown up."

"Not if we kill them all and free the Yautja they captured," said Jake who figures that might be their key of freedom. "I say we help free him, kill the other three, and show the rest of the clan that their secret is safe. That no one will ever know. And if they don't believe us then to let us prove it."

Lex began laughing at the idea of this kid trying to reason with these hunters. "You really think that will work?"

"You got a better one?" Jake asked causing the woman to get silenced. "I didn't think so," he then turns to Boba, Maul, and Bane. "You three can stay here if you want, but I say for the rest of us we fight together and get out of here."

Obi Wan knew this was risky. Bold, but too risky, especially how they fought last time. However, "We might be able to catch them off guard just long enough to weaken them. Perhaps even set up our own traps on them."

"We've seen them in action and we killed off their pups. So, we will be able to catch them off-guard if we set up the right sort of traps," said Sherri who might be able to come up with some good ones to use.

"We've learned plenty from the wat. We can try using some of those plans against them," said Anakin who has a couple of ideas in mind.

"You are all serious about this?" Boba asked seeing how much effort the Jedi are putting into doing this. "What if your plan fails? What if you end up being killed?"

Jake turns to Boba and smiled. "If I die I will take them all with me. Wouldn't you rather die fighting than going down hiding?"

Boba turns to Bane and Maul who both seem unsure about all of this. Boba looks down at the helmet that he based it off his father. He knew if his father was here he wouldn't try something this stupid. However, if he knew it was their only way out he would risk it.

"Just provided I get some more weapons. I'm out of ammunition," said Boba as he decided to go along with this plan…for now.

Bane sighed in annoyance when he heard Boba agreeing with this. "You are such a damn fool for going along with this," he then looks down at his missing hand and knew it is only a matter of time before they are found. "If you are serious about this then all I ask is I get to kill the one who shot my damn hand off."

Obi Wan turns to Maul who looks down at his half-empty canteen. Obi Wan sighed knowing what he is about to ask will make him sick to his stomach, but he has no choice.

"Maul, I know you hate me with every fiber of your being and I know you would rather kill me than help. However, I say we put aside our differences and help each other out. Once we kill these creatures then we can settle this once and for all. But we're going to need you and we both know you need us."

Maul looks up to Kenobi and scowled. Oh he hated him so much for everything he did to him. For taking his legs, taking away his destiny, and taking away his chance at ruling the galaxy. However, he had a good point.

He will never accomplish those goals so long as he is stuck here. To be hunted down like a wild animal and be killed. Plus, this will give him a chance to finally end things with Kenobi. Oh once they kill off these Hunters then he will have his revenge when he least expects it.

"A truce then, for now," said Maul as he got up from the floor.

Ahsoka turns to Lex who looks surprised at how serious they are about this. "I know you think this is madness, but it's our best shot at getting out of here. But like Jake said, we need all the help we can get to get out. I mean, isn't that worth a little risk? Or would you rather stay stuck in here alone?"

Lex sets his drink down and looks over at the group. They are serious about this. They are determined to get out of here. By working together as a team.

She never thought she would see something like this. Not after seeing how many groups try to work together, but then end up double-crossing one another to save their own skin. Or like she has seen it before they break down and run away out of fear. But with this group it felt different.

Maybe, just maybe they could stand a chance to kill the Hunters. Maybe even break through their defenses to get home. It's better than waiting here to die. So, why not take one more chance.

"If we're serious about this then we're going to need help," said Lex as she walks over to another nearby door and knocks on it. "You heard everything?"

"Yeah…*cough cough* we heard everything," said an older man from the room who could be heard coughing loudly.

The door opened and out came an older looking dark skinned man. He appears to be in his 70s, with grey hair, brown eyes, and is carrying an old looking weapon in his hand. "If we're doing this then let's do it. I'm getting too old for this shit."

Lex walks over and introduced her friend. "This is Michael Harrigan or Mike for short. Like me he killed one of these creatures long ago on our world. Like me he also earned the respect of the regular Yautja and was brought here by the enhanced ones. All because he knew too much."

"This old man is supposed to help us kill these things?" Bane asked as he begins having second doubts about this plan. "He can barely walk. What makes you think this old geezer can help us?"

"Because we killed more when we got here," said another older man with a foreign accent.

He walked out of the room smoking a cigar. He appeared to be around the same age as Mike. Only he had brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and well-fit.

"And who is this?" Boba asked wondering who this other old man is.

"This is Major Alan Dutch," Lex introduced as she turns to him. "The first human as far as we know to kill a Yautja and since we got here has killed more of them than any of us combined."

The group looks on shocked that this old man actually killed more of the creatures than the others. Dutch took out his cigar and approached Jake.

"So, you got a plan?" he asked as he got a small nod from Jake. "Good, then we're in."

 **Surprise bitches! Yep, I have brought in Lex from Aliens vs. Predators (2004), Mike Harrigan from Predator II (1997), and the legend himself Alan Dutch from Predator (1987). I am so happy to be bringing them into the story. By this time on their world it is 2017, which means it would be 30 years since Dutch first fought the Predator and killed it.**

 **I brought them in because of their connection with the Predators and Dutch especially who I read up is a legend to these creatures. He disappeared after what happened and they could never find him. So, I thought what if they did and brought him to their world to hunt down? But he kept on surviving, killing more of them, and they could never kill him?**

 **It is Arnold though so what can kill him? Don't answer that. Anyways, I am glad to bring them in and to join up with the others? Will they all survive or will I have to start killing off more by the next chapter?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Thanks again guys for the reviews I appreciate it and hope you will like what happens next time. If you like how things went then please leave some reviews, but if you didn't then don't leave a flame review please. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here and it is time for a new chapter. I hope everyone is ready for this. I am happy to have gotten this chapter up, especially what I have in store. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Yeah, glad I was able to bring in Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, Lieutenant Michael "Mike" R. Harrigan, and Alexa "Lex" Woods. Yeah, I brought in the three favorite characters from the three Predator films. From Predator (1987), Predator 2 (1990), and Aliens vs. Predator (2004). So, I hope you all like what role they play and interact with the Star Wars characters.**

 **How will things go when they plan out how to fight the Super Predators? Will they be able to beat them with the veterans by their side? Wil they all make it out alive? Or will things end with people being killed?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also, again thank you guys for the support. I appreciate it so much and glad this is going well. Now, it is time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. Mostly just two of them I believe right now. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter X**

 _Unknown location_

Major Alan Dutch finished explaining to their guests who he and his friends are. Where they came from and how they ended up in this world. Right after of course they all explained who they were first. So they can get an idea of who they are and where they are from.

Once they finished with their story it was Dutch's turn. Dutch explained he and his friends come from another galaxy where they never encountered other life-forms. A planet called Earth and it is home to only humans. He then explained each of their own encounter with the Yautja or the Predators as they call them.

Dutch was the first to encounter one and managed to kill it after it killed much of his teammates. Harrigan was the second, he killed the Predator, and gained the respect of its clan for surviving. Lex was the last one to encounter thee creatures after finding a pyramid they used to hunt another alien life-form at. She was the only survivor after killing the alien and earned the respect of the Predators.

Dutch though went into hiding after finding out the other Predators were after him. Wanting to know how he as able to kill one of their own and live through the explosion. He ended up being captured and brought here to be hunted down along with Harrigan and Lex. The three worked together with other survivors to stay alive, but one-by-one they got killed until they were the last ones left.

As he finishes explaining everything, Lex is seen working with Sherri on giving Bane a new mechanical hand to use. All while listening in to the story.

"During our stay here we discovered some more information about these Predators. The ones who are hunting us are part of a clan that were exiled due to their hunting methods," Dutch explains as he finishes smoking his cigar. "I'm sure Lex explained how they hunt and how they enhance themselves?"

"To become better killing machines," Jake replied. "We also know they brought us here to keep us from spilling their secrets. Although to be honest I can't blame them, especially if the rest of the galaxy finds out and tries to use their technology for their own."

Harrigan coughed a little as he took a sip of a drink he got from his room. "Pretty much. Even though they are in the middle of a war with the other clans they all agree not to let their technology fall in the wrong hands. Just like it almost happened on our world. All while lying to people for their reasons to do this."

Anakin looks at the wall where they keep most of their weapons. Some look old, some are ones he has never seen before, but he spots one that appear to be an old curved sword. An actual metal one and each one different from the next.

"Where did you guys find these weapons by the way?"

"Turns out these Predators hunted other people from other time periods from our world. They gathered their weapons and found places like these to hide in," Harrigan replied as he chuckled softly. "A lot of useful toys for us to use whenever we encounter these bastards."

"Doesn't do us a lot of good if they have better toys than we do," said Lex as she finished helping Bane with his hand. "Although, the good thing for us is they bring weapons from other worlds. So they come in handy."

"I don't see a lot of them here," said Anakin as he examines the curved sword and noticed it cutting through his glove. "Pretty sharp."

"And useful to cut through even one of those hunters," said Lex as she sees the Jedi taking some of the swords. "I also suggest you pick out a useful weapon then before we discuss this plan you have, Jake right?"

Jake nods in response as he turns to the others. "I'll wait till they choose their weapons. Although, I personally prefer using my own weapons."

"The same ones the Predators use," said Dutch as he noticed the wrist blade. "You'll need something to go with it though. Be right back," he said as he got up and goes to the next room.

Harrigan sat by as he watches Jake nearby. "So, you got half their blood in you huh?"

Earlier Jake told them about what he was. It was only natural to tell them the truth after they saved Padme and they were willing to help them. At first, they didn't have much to say. They didn't seem surprised with the revelation since they have seen stranger things.

They were more interested in his plan and how they will get out. So, Jake simply nods in response to Harrigan's plan, who chuckled softly.

"Didn't think someone would be that dumb enough to mix human blood and their blood together," said Harrigan as he leans back against his seat. "Still, glad to know you are on our side. Just wondering if this plan of yours will work."

Jake nods as he sits down next to Harrigan and begins going over the plan he explained earlier. "Last time they were expecting us. They knew we were going to their campsite and we would try setting a trap for them. So, this time we need to do something unexpected. However, for this to work we need the help of the other Yautja they captured. If we break him out then we can beat them."

"And what makes you think the captured Yautja will help us?" Maul asked as he overhears the conversation.

"He probably won't," said Jake knowing the chances of this Yautja helping them is slim. "But, I bet he will want to reclaim his honor by fighting them to the death. Something I bet you don't understand."

"About honor?" Maul chuckled softly. "Believe me boy. I know all about honor, but I also know those who follow such a code can easily fall. Remember this, only the strong shall rule."

"Yeah? Well, I kept my honor and I ended up taking down your boss," said Jake as he stood proud of what he did. "Obi Wan and Anakin both kept their honor when they defeated both you and your brother."

Maul turns towards Jake angrily, until Jake moved his heavy bladed weapon from his wrist near Maul's neck. Maul didn't move as he kept his eye on Jake and Jake kept his eye on him. Maul soon backed away and simply smiled.

"Remember boy, once we leave this world we have unfinished business you and I," said Maul as he goes to find a different weapon to use.

Jake nods knowing this is true as he turns to Harrigan. Noticing he has his hand to where his weapon is at.

"Keeping someone like that around is dangerous. You know that, right?" Harrigan asked.

Jake nods in response. "I prefer to keep someone like him around. Since I know exactly how he thinks and what he will do. It makes him predictable. This will come in handy with what I have plan."

"Hope so," said Harrigan as he got up and decides to do a little walking.

Boba looks over the weapons on the wall. There were large ones and small ones. Some could be useful, but he didn't think they were as good as the ones he uses. He then spots one nearby and picks it out as he begins examining it.

"That's a good choice for a weapon," said Harrigan as he walks over to Boba and explains what the weapon is. "This is an M16 assault rifle, which is equipped with an M203 grenade launcher. I used against one of these creatures years ago. Although, if you want one that can give it a little more kick…" he pulls out another weapon from the wall. "This is the Benelli M1 Super 90 semi-automatic shotgun. Now this did a lot of damage against the motherfucker I fought and made him bleed."

Boba took the weapon and examines it. "Despite the names you give your weapons they look like they come in handy. Anything I should know about them?"

Harrigan took out the ammo box and hands it to Boba. "Yeah, when you fire make sure not to break your shoulder."

Sherri begins finishing helping with Bane's new mechanical hand. "How does it feel? Can you move the fingers?"

Bane begins slowly moving the fingers as he lets out a small sigh. "It will have to do for now. At least until I can get my hands on the fool who took it in the first place."

"Careful, that fool won't go down so easily," said Lex as she hands Bane a short-shotgun. "Of course, this might come in handy to pierce through their armor."

Bane begins examining the weapon when he noticed something against the wall. He picks it up and sees it is some sort of ax, but more for climbing.

Lex noticed this and took the tool away. "That belongs to me."

Bane chuckled softly when he noticed how touchy she got when he had the tool. "Relax, didn't mean to touch your toy."

"It's not a toy," said Lex as she held her climbing tool. "I used to use this to climb up mountains. It has saved my life and the lives of those I helped escort."

"So, you aren't a soldier like your friends?" Bane asked surprised to find out one of the survivors of this planet is a mountain climber.

"I never said I was one, right?" she asked getting a small nod from Bane knowing that is true. "I used to take people out in some of the most dangerous and harshest mountains in our world. Places where even the most experience climbers get themselves killed. I was hired by someone who found one of the temples the Predators used to hunt in and well that's where things went the way they did. I was the only survivor, I tried to explain everything to the authorities, and then I ended up here."

"So, no one believed you huh?" Bane asked getting a small nod from Lex. "Well, I'm sure if you ever make it back home I'm sure you will be able to prove them wrong if we bring back the head of these creatures."

Lex smiled a little and nods her head. "If we make it out of here," she said as she took out a belt filled with grenades. "You know how to use these?"

Bane took the grenades and examines them. "I pull the pin and throw it. Seems simple enough. Although, for this to work on the creatures you would need to attach it to their bodies."

"Or trap them in a room to use it on them," said Lex who had an idea of how to do that. "Just a thought."

Bane got the idea and puts them away. "I'll keep that in mind then."

Meanwhile Padme is seen sitting down near Sherri. Sherri begins checking on Padme to see how far she is. Anakin saw this and goes over to check on them. Making sure everything is okay and making sure the babies are all right too.

"How is she?" Anakin asked as he held his wife's hand.

Sherri turns to Anakin and Padme as she sighed. "It won't be long before she goes into labor. With the amount of time it will take for us to get to the campsite and then the ship itself…I don't want to risk it."

Anakin sighed knowing he didn't want to risk his wife's safety too. It's already bad enough she is trapped here with them on a planet full of dangerous hunters that want to kill them all. But their babies can be born any time. He can't risk it.

He turns to Lex who heard the whole thing. "I can stay with her if you want. There are a lot of tunnels and secret rooms that we made in case they find their way in here. I'll keep her safe. As long as you get that ship and bring it back here to pick us up."

Anakin nods in response. "Deal," he then turns to his wife and held her hands. "I will come back and get our family safe."

"I know you will," said Padme as she leans in and kisses her husband.

Jake smiled when he saw the moment Anakin and Padme are having. He turns to Ahsoka who walks over towards him and leans against him. He looks down at her noticing the concerned look she has. He understood her concerns and pets her head knowing what she is thinking.

"I'm sure our kids are safe. We'll see them soon and we will get Padme home where her kids will be safe too," he said trying to reassure her.

Ahsoka knows he is right, especially if Barriss is caring for their kids. "I'm just worried if we'll all make it out of here alive. With our luck we might, but this time it feels different."

Jake knew this is true. They are behind enemy lines. They are on a world controlled by the Yautja and their chances of coming out of here is slimmer than last time.

Still, it doesn't mean he will let any harm come to his wife or family. "We will make it out. I promise."

"Making such a promise is unwise child," said Maul as he overheard the two talking. "After your last encounter I doubt any plan you make will make any difference, especially with these old fools helping you. In the end you will lose everyone you love and you will suffer."

Jake moves to say something, but Dutch beats him to the punch. "Your right. We are old fools, but we're old fools that have something you don't have," he said as he walks up to Maul. "Experience. We've been fighting these monsters before you were even born. We've been surviving here longer than you. And, if we do end up dying we will take them down with us because we're not afraid to die. Are you?"

Maul scoffed at this old man's comments and found it all ridiculous. "I fear nothing. I don't fear death since I have come close to it time and time again. Yet I survived through my sheer will, my hatred, and my rage. I don't need comrades to survive and I don't need this group to stop these hunters."

Dutch just stares at Maul right in his eyes and then began to smile. "You lie. You're afraid of them. You are afraid to be killed by someone you feel is weaker than you, afraid to lose your life which is all you have left, and you are afraid when you die it will be for nothing."

"You know nothing about me or what I have been through," said Maul as his anger began to rise.

Dutch though didn't seem unfazed by his anger. "I have seen your kind plenty of times back home so I do know you. You were taken from your home to be raised to be a weapon, to be manipulated with the promise of power, and then it was taken from you by someone," he said as he noticed the hatred between Maul and Kenobi proving his theory. "You now want to prove your existence has some meaning so you will do everything in your power to accomplish this. But you are afraid now without your 'powers' that you claimed to have that you will end up failing and eventually die here all alone."

Maul didn't say anything or made any move. He knew what Dutch says was true. He was taken from his home by Sidious. He was promised to be by his side when they take over the galaxy, when they kill the Jedi, and rule over the people through fear.

But ever since he lost to Kenobi he lost everything. He lost his legs, his place by his master's side, his destiny, and his purpose. He felt like he had nothing left to fight for. The only thing keeping him going is wanting revenge on Kenobi and take over his fallen master's place as the true Sith Lord.

Dutch then points towards Jake and his friends. "Unlike you, that boy and his friends are willing to risk everything to keep each other safe. That is what drives them, that is what makes them strong, and that is why they have more to fight for than themselves. You? You fight for yourself and you will end up dying with no one to weep for you."

Maul growls in anger as he pulls out the knife, but feels a gun pressed under his chin. Jake, Ahsoka, and Obi Wan stood by with their weapons as Dutch continued to speak.

"One more thing, don't underestimate us old fools Because this old fool will end up blowing your head off if you are not careful."

He moves the weapon away as Maul turns towards him and put the knife away in anger. He walks away as Jake turns towards Dutch who tosses him an object wrapped in cloth.

"You're going to need this," said Dutch as he sat down and begins checking his weapon.

Jake begins unwrapping the cloth and looks surprised when he saw what it was. "Where in the hell did you guys get this?"

Dutch smiled as he begins chuckling. "Took it off one of the exiled Predators a year ago. So, will this help you with your plan?"

Jake turns to Sherri who also smiles back at him. "I think we can make this work," said Sherri as she goes to work on it.

Ahsoka meanwhile sat down next to Dutch and began speaking to him. "Dutch, we appreciate everything you and your friends have done for us. We also promise to get you and your friends back home."

Dutch began chuckling as he shook his head. "Don't make such a promise, trust me. Just as long as we make it out of here is all that matters to me."

"Speak for yourself, Dutch," said Harrigan as he sat down on his seat and turns to Ahsoka. "While we appreciate the offer to get us home, I would rather you drop me off somewhere nice and quiet. Someplace where we don't have to deal with this shit."

"You don't want to go home?" Obi Wan asked as he sat down near the group. "You don't have families back home to go back to?"

Lex soon walks over and leans against the wall. "I lost my dad as a kid and haven't kept in touch with the rest of my family. Dutch and Harrigan both never had kids. Plus I'm sure any relatives they have back home are long gone," she said as she looks down and sighed. "In truth, we don't have much to lose by helping you all. If we can get you out of here and make it home that should be enough for us. But if we do make it out and you know a nice place we can live that would be nice too."

Obi Wan turns to Ahsoka who nods her head. "Well, I suppose we can find you a place to live where you won't have to worry about fighting anymore. However, you will need to tell our government about these creatures so we can be prepared if they come back."

Harrigan began laughing a little. "There's no preparing for these creatures. They find new ways of improving their hunting skills, their technology, and how to kill. Even if the galaxy knew about them it doesn't mean you will be truly ready for them."

Dutch nods in agreement. "My men and I were the best in the world. The elite soldiers that could handle any situation. Yet we were never prepared for one of those things and…" suddenly the lights in the room began flashing red as Dutch, Harrigan, and Lex knew what this meant.

"What's going on?" Padme asked.

"They are here," said Dutch as he turns to Lex. "Get here to safety. Harrigan, you join them."

Harrigan though grabs his gun and loads it. "You'd think I'd let you have all the fun? Think again."

Dutch should have known his friend won't stay away from the fight and turns to the husband. "Go with your wife. They will need you to get to the ship without being seen."

Anakin though wasn't sure if he should leave his friends to fight the Hunters alone or go with his wife to help them. Obi Wan though made the choice for them.

"It's okay, we'll be all right," said Obi Wan. "We'll see you all on the other side."

Anakin nods as he shakes his friend's hand. "May the Force be with you all."

"May the Force be with you too," said Obi Wan as Anakin took off with Padme, Sherri, and Lex to get them to safety. "We should get going then before they find us. Fighting in such a close space is part of the plan."

"Follow us then and don't get separated," said Dutch as he begins leading the group out of the room.

 **There we go with the end of the chapter and it looks like the three veterans are getting along somewhat with the group. Lex helping Sherri care for the injured Cad Bane. Harrigan showing Boba some of the weapons to use, including some he used during his fight with the Predator. And what is under the cloth that Dutch gave to Jake?**

 **Also, will Maul end up helping the group or end up betraying them to the Predators? How many wouldn't mind him fighting for good just once? Or would you all prefer he dies the same way Laurence Fishburne's character did in Predators (2010)? And who is going to end up living in the next chapter?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Thanks again guys for the reviews I appreciate it and hope you will like what happens next time. If you like how things went then please leave some reviews, but if you didn't then don't leave a flame review please. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven is here and it is time for a new chapter. Oh boy things are going to get rough here. I also didn't expect this chapter to get this far into where the story is going. I am guessing I got about two or three more chapters to go before the finale of the story series.**

 **Yeah, I know it is a little sooner than expected but hey I am doing this part of the story based on the movie. Also trying to make this long. So, yeah it won't be long till the end. I promise though it will be a good…well as good as can be kind of ending.**

 **Still, thanks guys for the support and I hope everyone is ready for um what I got in store here. How will our heroes get off the planet? How will they survive against the three Super Predators? And will any of them make it out alive?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also, again thank you guys for the support. I appreciate it so much and glad this is going well. Now, it is time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. Mostly just two of them I believe right now. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter XI**

 _Unknown location_

The three super Yautja hunters found the location of where their prey went. They managed to track them down through the caves through the blood of one of the wounded. They tracked them to their hideout, but the hunters knew better than to go in together. Two took off to cut them off if they find an exit.

Meanwhile, the third known as Titan goes inside with some more Hell-Hounds that he managed to get from their ship. He lets them go inside the facility, while scanning the area. As he heads inside his bio-mask begins detecting multiple life-forms inside. Four more life-forms that have joined the group.

Suddenly he hears the Hell-Hounds yelping loudly as something got to them. The Titan hunter goes inside and begins looking to see what happened. It turned to the hallway when it saw many of the Hell-Hounds dead. They appeared to have each sprung a trap that was set up in the facility.

The Titan hunter growled as it took out a device from its belt and tosses it over. It releases smoke to reveal more wires set up. The Titan hunter threw a shuriken at the wires cutting them before getting his weapon back. However, the moment the wires got cut a wall appeared behind him cutting him off from the other hunters.

Soon the other two hunters got cut off two as more walls appeared to cut them off. The three Super Predators realized they walked into a trap. They took their plasma cannons and begins firing at the walls. Only to find the attacks didn't pierce through the wall.

Suddenly Dutch emerged from down the hallway where the Titan Predator is at. "Knock-Knock!" he moves his gun up and fires a grenade at the Super Predator, which exploded and sends him through the wall behind it.

Jake, Ahsoka, and Obi Wan appeared in the hallway to see what happened. Jake uses his mask to check where the hunter is at and finds he is still alive.

"He's still breathing, but it looks like his wrist gauntlet has been damaged" Jake begins activating his plasma canon. "This should take care of him."

Obi Wan and Ahsoka though sensed something is wrong something is tossed towards them. "Get down!"

The two Jedi both tackle their friends down as an explosion erupted. It caused the wall above the group begin coming down. They begin moving out of the way as they are cut off from the Super Predator. The group get up and realize this part of the plan didn't work.

"Let's go," said Obi Wan as the others turn to him. "It will take us too long to break through and besides the plan was to weaken or kill them so we can get to the ship. You said his wrist gauntlet is damaged so he can't send a signal to destroy it, right?"

Jake turns to where the debris is at before looking down at the ground and nods his head. "All right, let's just hope the others took care of the other hunters too."

 _Meanwhile_

Despite unable to use the Force much, Anakin could still sense what is happening. He can sense the fighting has begun and sighed wishing he was there for his friends. However, he can hear his wife doing her best to not scream too loudly as Lex is helping her with delivering the babies and Sherri getting them what they need. After they departed from the group Padme's water broke and she began going into labor.

They had to get her away from the fighting and somewhere safe. Somewhere where the Super Predator won't find them. Luckily Lex still knew a few good places where they can hide. But once the babies are born they will need to go.

"How far is she?" Sherri asked as she got some rubbing alcohol that she took from the ship to use to keep their hands cleaned.

"Enough to see the first of the babies crowning," said Lex as she switches out with Sherri for her to deliver the babies. "Skywalker, you keep looking out for any signs of trouble okay? I don't want to have the delivery be interrupted by anymore unwelcoming surprises."

"Don't worry. I know that," said Anakin who knew how important it is to keep his family safe.

"Okay, Padme give me a nice big push and Lex be ready with the blanket," said Sherri as she gets ready for the baby.

Padme screamed loudly as she pushes her baby out. Anakin did his best to try ignoring his wife's pain since he had to focus on looking out for trouble. However, it was hard to do that when his wife's screams of pain was making him scared. Scared something will go wrong, scared his wife might not make it, or scared that…

*Baby crying* suddenly all those fears went away when Anakin heard the cries of his baby. He turns around and sees Lex helping clean the baby before wrapping the baby up in a blanket.

Lex looks up at Anakin and smiles. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl."

Anakin's heart began accelerating the moment he was told he has a baby girl. He couldn't help but smile and couldn't find words on what he wanted to say. He was speechless. Something he never thought would happen to him.

The famous Jedi Knight was speechless that he has a baby. He didn't know what to say, but knew he didn't have time to relax as his wife began panting heavily.

"Padme, are you…what's wrong?" Anakin asked worried for his wife.

"She's fine. She's just resting up before the second baby comes," said Sherri as she looks down to see it won't be long. "Padme, you got this or do you want me to give you something to help you?"

Padme shook her head in response. "I can do this. I don't need to take anything to bring my children into this world. Let's do it."

Sherri nods in response as Lex sets the baby girl in a makeshift basket to help them put the babies in to rest. Padme soon began breathing heavily as she begins pushing her next child out. Anakin turns back his attention to the outside and began to remain focus. Okay, his wife is fine, his first child is safe, and now they need to wait for their second child to be born.

As his wife screams Anakin had to remain focus on the mission. Once the babies are born and they get some rest the others will come by with the ship to get them off this world. He looks over at the direction where the fighting is at and sighed. **Just be careful and make it out of there alive.**

 _Inside the Ship_

Meanwhile the other Yautja heard the explosion and begin trying to find a way out of the hallways they are in. The Hawkeye Predator was close to the exit and began making his way out, while the Fury Predator begins going to look for his exit. He breaks through a nearby door and finds the ship's old galley. He begins looking around for any signs of their prey knowing they are waiting for him.

Mike is nearby with his shotgun in hand, while Boba Fett is with his M203 grenade launcher behind where the kitchen is at. Cad Bane is behind a wall near the entrance into the galley, while Maul is somewhere hidden. The Fury Predator soon detects Harrigan and prepares to open fire his plasma canon.

Boba appears behind the kitchen and opened fire his rocket. The Fury Predator turns around and fires the plasma cannon at the rocket. The rocket though got too close and the explosion knocked the hunter back. Mike and Bane emerged as they opened fire at the Super Predator. The Fury Predator got hit by the bullets as it tries to take cover.

Maul emerged though from the ceiling and stabs the Fury Predator's shoulder. The Super Predator roared in pain as Maul pinned him down.

"That's what happens when you try to embarrass a Sith Lord," said Maul as the Fury Predator grabs his neck and picks him up.

Bane though opens fire and shoots the Yautja's arm causing him to free Maul. Maul grabs the hunter's head and then drives his knee into its face knocking it down. Maul turns to Bane who seems happy with what he did. Maul though growls a bit in anger and walks passed Bane.

"Finish him off if you want," he said before going to the exit.

Bane smirks softly before going to the hunter and aims his weapon at him. "Payback time. This is for my hand and for bringing me here you ugly mother…"

Suddenly the Titan Predator emerged from the wall near the group and drives its wrist blades into the bounty hunter. Boba and Mike opened fire at the Predator who tosses Bane at the group. Maul sees this and is about to join in the fight when the Titan Predator aims its Plasma Cannon at him.

Maul took off as it opened fire at him. Boba gets up and helps Mike up as the two begin trying to escape. The Titan Predator prepares to fire at them, but Mike has Boba turn them so he can fire his Magnum pistol and hits the weapon. The weapon managed to fire, but it missed and hits the kitchen.

The Fury Predator though recovered and opened fire a spear from its spear gut hitting Mike in the shoulder. Boba helps the older man up as they try to escape. The Titan Predator roared in anger and begins following the group. Boba and Mike head out of the room to try getting to their escape route where they had to meet up the others.

The Titan continued to follow the two men as it took out its spear to use on them. It throws the weapon, but Jake appeared to catch it then throws it back to the Super Predator. The Titan Predator caught it and looks ready to use it. Ahsoka came in and threw a flash bomb at the Super Predator before the group begin to escape.

The Fury Predator got up and prepares to follow when it felt Bane grab his leg. The Fury Predator grabs him by the neck and lifts him up as he tries to strangle him. He moves his arm up and shows a large blade as he moves it to his face. Bane coughed up blood as he felt where he got stab taking its toll on him.

"Payback…time…" said the Fury Predator or rather used the voice recording of what Boba said earlier.

Bane began coughing loudly as he couldn't breathe well. However, once the hunter gives him some air to breath his last breathe and speak the bounty hunter began to laugh.

"You are right…it is payback time…" he moves his hands up to show two grenades before tossing them to the kitchen. "You motherfucker…"

The Fury Predator turns to the kitchen and using its Bio-Mask detects a gas leakage. Before it has a chance to stop the grenades they explode. Killing both him and the Fury Predator. The explosion began spreading all around the ship before heading down the hallway where the group were last seen making their escape.

The Titan Predator was still behind the group after recovering from the flash bomb. It noticed the explosion and began looking for cover as it passed by him and heads towards the others.

 _Meanwhile_

Jake and the others managed to get some distance from the Titan Predator and head to the exit. They heard some sort of explosion from the distance and soon see it heading their way.

"Run!" Dutch shouted as the group head to the exit and begin climbing the ladder quickly.

They managed to make their way and get to the outside just as the explosion missed hitting them. They begin getting up as they see they made it halfway where the camp is at. Jake helps his wife up to make sure she is okay, while Boba checks on Mike's injury.

Obi Wan though was the first to notice they were missing someone and turns to Boba. "Bane didn't make it did he?"

Boba shook his head in response. "He must have set off that explosion."

"Well, that would explain what happened just now and he must have taken one of those assholes down," said Dutch as he goes over to check on his friend. "Mike, you still with us?"

Mike began coughing as he nods in response. "I'll live. After all I did say once we out of here I would retire somewhere…" suddenly a Plasma shot hits Mike shoulder and knocks him to the ground.

The group turn around to see the Titan Predator appearing out of nowhere. Jake rushes over to attack the Super Predator, but is hit by a netgun. It pins him to a rock as the net begins tightening around him.

"Jake!" Ahsoka rushes over to help him, but the Titan Predator aims his weapon at her.

Obi Wan and Maul rush over to attack the Super Predator. Using the swords they found to attack the hunter. The Super Predator took out a spear and blocks their attacks. Boba and Dutch opened fire at the creature, but its armor protected it. It then moved the two Jedi and Sith in front of the group who couldn't get a shot at it.

"Coward!" Dutch shouted knowing the Super Predators don't play fair. "You are nothing but a coward! Fight us honorably!"

The Titan Predator roared as it pushed the two enemies back then punches Obi Wan sending him into the two men. Maul slashes at the Super Predator, but the Titan Predator grabs him by the throat and tosses away. Ahsoka manages to free Jake, who sees the Titan Predator preparing to attack his wife.

He moves her out of the way and fires his Plasma Cannon at him. The attack hits the enemy and knocks him into some boulders.

"Run! Now!" Jake shouted as he is helped up by his wife and the group begin trying to escape.

Boba tries to help Mike up, but Mike yells in pain. "God damn it! Kid, you've got to leave me!"

"We're not leaving you!" Boba shouted back as he tries to help him, but again Mike yells in pain.

Dutch even tries to lift him, but he is too heavy and he is too old. "Mike, come on. We've got to go."

Mike though shakes his head and looks down to see his arm is gone thanks to the attack. "You guys can make it without someone wounded slowing you down. I'm not going to slow you all down, but I am going to give this asshole hell one more time before I go."

Dutch knew he didn't want to leave his friend behind. He wanted to stay and help him, but he knew there is still another Super Predator out there. They need to take care of it before they find out what they are planning to do. He hands Mike his shotgun and takes his hand.

"It was an honor working with you, Mike," said Dutch showing respect to his friend.

Mike nods in response before turning to Boba as he hands him his pistol. "Here kid. Just promise me you will take good care of it, okay?"

Boba felt honored for the older man giving him his weapon. Boba took it and gives a small nod to him.

"Thank you sir and thank you for everything."

Mike nods as he sees the Super Predator beginning to recover. "Now go! All of you go!" he shouted as the group begin taking off into the jungle

Mike begins getting up as the Super Predator turns his attention to him. Mike looks down at his gun to see it got cocked by Dutch before he took off. "Thanks Dutch," he said knowing with one arm will be hard to cock it. "I may be getting too old for this shit, but I still got enough left in me for one more round. You ready to die, you ugly motherfucker?"

The Titan Predator roared loudly as the sounds of shotgun and Mike's screams can be heard echoing the jungle.

 _Unknown location_

Anakin saw a loud explosion erupting nearby. He could tell that came from the direction where the ship is at. He turns to the others where he sees his wife is resting up after giving birth to their son. Before she passed out she gave the kids their names.

Their daughter's name is Leia and their son's name is Luke. Anakin didn't mind his wife picking their names since she deserved to choose their names for all she did. He is also glad to see the babies are doing good and are all healthy. However, they need to get everything ready soon though since if the others are near the ship they will need to get ready to escape.

"Once we get off this planet we'll head to the Republic," said Sherri as she goes over the plan with the others. "Got to get as much distance as the Yautja and us. If they find out we escaped they might try coming for us again."

"What are the chances the Republic can stop them?" said Lex who doubts anyone can fight against the Yautja.

"I build some tech to help us combat against them in case something like this happens," said Sherri who wanted to be prepared for the worse. "If they try setting foot in our galaxy again we'll be ready for them."

Lex is glad to hear that as she picks up the babies carefully and turns to Skywalker. "We'll be leaving soon. You will have to carry your wife and help her get onboard the ship. You ready for it?"

Anakin nods in response before he sensed something was wrong. He felt it has something to do with Obi Wan, but wasn't sure what it means.

"Hey! You listening to me?" Lex moved her hand in front of Anakin to get his attention. "I said we'll need to move to another hideout. I don't want to stay in one place too long and risk them finding us here."

"A-all right. Got a nearby hiding spot?" Anakin asked as he checks on his wife and sees if she is okay for him to carry.

"There is one nearby," Lex explained as she knew the next one was close and secured. "Got some weapons there hidden just in case we run into something."

"Then we should get going then before something goes wrong," said Sherri as she grabs her things. "Anakin, you ready?"

Anakin nods as he picks up his wife and the group begin leaving their hideout. As they did that feeling Anakin felt earlier came back. It was a similar feeling he felt years ago. Back when…when Master Qui Gon was alive. He remembers it happened just before the Battle of Naboo.

He felt the uneasy feeling and tried to tell Master Qui Gon about it. His master though felt it was just about the battle and would be go away. He felt it again when he was fighting in space, but it wasn't because he was fighting against the droid army. No it was for his master and how he felt he was in danger.

He thought it would go away and everything would be fine when he returned back to the city. But when he got there…

He turns to the direction where the fighting is going on and can't help but shake this feeling about his friend. He is hoping he is wrong. That this feeling is nothing and they will see each other again. At least, that's what he is hoping for.

"Stay alive, master. All of you please stay alive."

 _Meanwhile_

The group continued running through the jungle as they head towards the campsite. They heard Mike's screams earlier, but knew there is nothing they can do about it. Except get to the camp, set up some traps, and take care of the last two Super Predators. And then find the others to get them off this world.

They head towards an open field where they knew it wasn't far from the camp. However, Obi Wan stopped when he sensed a presence not far from where they are at. He knew it was one of the Super Predators. At this rate he knew they wouldn't be able to outrun it and then turns to the others.

"Ahsoka, Jake, get to the ship and find the others," said Obi Wan as he turns to the jungle behind him. "I'll stay and hold off the Yautja."

"What?! No!" Ahsoka protested. "Master, we should stay and fight it together. We don't need to split up."

"No, we need to," said Obi Wan as he kept his eye on the jungle. "I can sense it is the final Yautja and if you stay then chances are the other one will join it. If they work together they will overpower us."

"And how do you know the other one won't join this one to fight you?" Jake asked knowing these Super Predators don't play fair. "Ahsoka is right. Let's work together. You don't need to do this alone."

"He won't fight it alone," said Maul as he removes his shirt and tosses it away. "I will fight with him to fight this creature. I still have a score to settle with them."

"You? We're not leaving you alone with Master Kenobi," said Ahsoka who knows Maul is up to something. "First chance you get you will stab him in the back."

"It is true I would love nothing more than to kill Kenobi…" Maul then turns his attention to where the Obi Wan is looking at. "But I'll be damned if I let anyone else kill him. Once this is over then we will settle the score."

Obi Wan nods in response before turning to the others and placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Ahsoka, please. You need to go. I know this is not easy, but I need you to trust me and trust in the Force."

Ahsoka felt her eyes getting watery as she didn't want to leave her friend behind. Someone close to her and who has been supportive of her over the years. Even when he found out about Jake and their love he was still supportive of them. She didn't want to leave, but she knew he is right.

Jake also didn't want to leave since he didn't want to leave his friend and someone who taught him the Jedi way. He wanted to stay and fight beside him. However, when he felt Dutch place his hand on his shoulder and saw the look he is giving him he knew they have to do this. He held Ahsoka and motions for her that they need to go.

Ahsoka wipes away her tears and gives Obi Wan a big hug. In return Obi Wan returned the hug and wishes her luck.

"Good luck you too and may the Force be with you both," said Obi Wan

The two young couple nod in response before they begin to leave. Boba joins them as Dutch turns towards Maul.

"You once told me you don't believe in honor. How only the strong will survive," said Dutch recalling what they spoke about earlier. "Now here you are risking your life to help us. Why? I thought you were afraid of them."

Maul scoffed as he shook his head. While he never admits it the fear of death at the hands of these creatures still exists within him. The thought of him running away while the one who took everything away from him dies with honor filled him with anger. If he dies he would rather die after he knows Obi Wan died first.

"I have my reasons. Now go and hope we don't meet again," said Maul as Dutch simply nods before he takes off to catch up with the others. "So, Kenobi. Are you ready to fight to the death?"

Obi Wan took out the katana sword and begins getting into a fighting stance like he would with his lightsaber. "Not the first time we've been through it and I know it won't be the last. That's if we make it out of this alive."

"You best hope I don't," said Maul as he took out his katana sword, which has a little surprise. "Because if I do and you are lying bloodied then I will use that chance to kill your friends. I will kill them all, take Skywalker's children, make them my apprentice, and rule the galaxy."

Normally Obi Wan would be worried or be angered by this knowing what Maul is capable of. However, after everything that has happened and what kind of training he has gone through he didn't let this get to him.

"Just focus on staying alive then," said Obi Wan as he looks over across the field. "Because our foe is here."

Before them the Hawkeye Predator stood across from the group. It also appeared to hold two long blades wrist blades. It moved its hands over to its plasma canon and removes it. He then removes his other weapons and appeared ready to fight them with some sense of honor.

"It seems it wants to give us a fighting chance," said Obi Wan as he noticed this.

Maul shook his head in response. "No, it is taunting us. It knows we are still weakened from our fight at the hands of its friend. All while it is still fresh from not fighting any of us."

"Well, let's show him we can still fight," said Obi Wan as the two enemies begin spreading around to attack their foe from the side.

Obi Wan is the first for the Hawkeye Predator to attack as he begins attacking him up and down with its blade. Obi Wan blocks the hits as Maul rushes in to attack. The Hawkeye Predator pushes Obi Wan back and then blocks Maul's attacks as Maul goes for some strikes while keeping his distance. The Super Predator kicks Maul away, while Obi Wan comes in to attack it and manages to cut through its wrist gauntlet.

Now it can't destroy the ship once the group take off. However, the Hawkeye Predator hits him with a backhand knocking him across the field. Maul comes in and attacks the Predator from behind. He manages to slash its back, but this only angered the Super Predator.

The Hawkeye Predator begins moving in to attack Maul. Step by step getting closer to his prey as Maul watches his footing and makes sure to keep his distance. Maul manages to block one attack, but the Super Predator has his other arm and moves his wrist blades to stab him. Maul blocks it though when he twists the handle of his sword and a second blade appeared.

Obi Wan comes back and kicks the Hawkeye Predator back. The two Jedi and Sith move in to attack as they begin trying to hit the Super Predator with their attacks. The Hawkeye Predator blocks their attacks and then catches their blades with his wrist blades. He begins twisting them to break through the blade.

Obi Wan has his break first, but only to use the half of the weapon he has to stab the Hawkeye Predator on the shoulder. He then backs away, but the Super Predator swings his blades and slashes him across the chest. Obi Wan fell to the ground as he felt the cuts got him deep.

Maul used this chance to free his sword and slashes at the Super Predator's arm. But the Hawkeye Predator managed to slash his back as the two back away. Maul rushes back in and continues his attack as he manages to slash at the chest of the Predator. The Hawkeye Predator roars in anger and pain as he begins attacking back, but more recklessly.

Obi Wan noticed this and knew this might be their chance to kill it. However, he noticed Maul getting tired too. The attacks of the Super Predator are strong strikes, which would make it hard for him to block without losing his grip or footing. He tries getting up to help Maul, but he looks down to see he is losing blood and was getting dizzy.

Maul knew he didn't have much left and needed to kill this monster soon. Before it gets him too exhausted. He will not lose to this creature. He will not fail again like he has done before.

"I will defeat you, creature," said Maul as he grips his weapon. "I am Darth Maul. The true Lord of the Sith and you will die!"

Maul flips over and begins attacking the creature moving weapon up to attack his foe, then goes for a low attack, and then hits his foe in the face with the handle of his weapon. He then spins his weapon and drive his sword into the chest of the creature. Maul could hear the Super Predator gasp when he struck his blade in him. He got him the same way he got Kenobi's former master.

He too didn't see this coming. However, as he pulled his blade out the Hawkeye Predator grabs Maul and thrust his wrist blades through his chest. Maul gasped when the blades went through him and dropped his weapon. The Hawkeye Predator forced Maul on his knees as he kept his blades in him.

The Super Predator then place his hand on Maul's head. Ready to pull his spine and skull out of his body as his trophy. Maul just lays there on his knees knowing death is coming for him. Not at the hands of his enemy, Obi Wan, but rather at the hands of this abomination.

This is not how he wanted to go and yet it is going to happen. He closed his eyes and waits for this creature to take his head as his prize. When suddenly Obi Wan swings his weapon and cuts the Super Predators head off. The Hawkeye Predator just stood there unmoving until his head fell beside Maul and then falls backwards.

Pulling its blade out of Maul as he fell forward. Obi Wan though caught him and held his former enemy who didn't have long to live.

"L-looks like y-you won…are you h-happy?" Maul asked bitterly that his most hated enemy took this victory from him.

Obi Wan shook his head in response. "I never wanted this for any of us. For you and me to try killing one another for revenge…." he begins coughing softly as he felt his vision getting blurry. "I'm sure my master…would have wanted me to try helping you. Just like I did right now and show you…some kindness so you would not die with anger in your heart."

Maul began panting heavily when he noticed the blood on his foe and knew he didn't have long too. "It is…too late for that…" he said knowing it is true. "No matter what you or your friends could have done…I am beyond help…"

"Maybe or maybe not…but I do know one thing…at least you fought bravely and honorably," said Obi Wan who is glad his former enemy didn't leave him to die like he thought he would.

Maul scoffed with what he said. "Like I would let that thing…kill you before I got the…chance…" soon he took his last breath before he passed on.

Obi Wan helps close his eyes before setting him down. He looks up into the night sky and begins smiling a little before falling to the ground.

"Good luck…Anakin…Ahsoka…and Jake…may the Force be with you both…" he said before he took his last breath and closed his eyes.

 **So….I killed Cad Bane, two of the Super Predators, Mike Harrigan, Darth Maul, and now Obi Wan Kenobi. *Hiss* please don't hate me for doing this. Also, shit I killed so many that it is now down to ten people (which includes the kids).**

 **Don't worry I ain't killing no babies. But, there will be probably two or three more deaths. We will see. Still, I hope everyone is fine with this. Sorry for killing a lot of favorites, but this had to happen.**

 **Also, wasn't easy for me to do this too since I love all these characters. But hey! I gave them good deaths. So, please don't hate me guys.**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go for our heroes as they attempt to escape with their lives. Thanks again guys for the reviews I appreciate it and hope you will like what happens next time. If you like how things went then please leave some reviews, but if you didn't then don't leave a flame review please. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is here and it is time for a new chapter. Okay so we are getting close to the end. After finishing this chapter I realized that the end is near. So, looking forward to seeing how I end this story series. This one along with Teen Reaper were my first stories. So, I am glad that I have gotten the chance to end this series and also thanks guys so much for the support.**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews and ideas. I appreciate it guys and looking forward to seeing how this ends. Will there be a sequel? Most likely not since I have run out of ideas for the story to continue.**

 **However, if the Predator movie coming out does give me some fresh ideas then it is a maybe. If not, I can pass them on to my friend theReaper13. He is always looking for ideas to come up with. Since he is moving on from lemon stories.**

 **Anyways, last time…yeah I get the feeling Obi Wan's death was not taken well huh? Also, yeah I killed a lot of people last week. From the two Super Predators to four of our main characters. First time I killed off a lot of main characters in any story. Sill, how is this chapter going to go since we are near the end?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also, again thank you guys for the support. I appreciate it so much and glad this is going well. Now, it is time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. Mostly just two of them I believe right now. All right, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Unknown location_

Anakin stood watch as his wife continued to push their last baby out. Their daughter Leia was finally here and was healthy. However, their son was next and Padme was doing all she can to bring him to this world. However, they had to move to a new location after the explosion.

Sherri knew they had to move despite knowing it wasn't a good idea to go out in the open. Luckily for them they got to the next hideout and Padme pushed to get their son out. As Lex does her best to muffle the screams she knew they couldn't do the same to the babies. Leia was already crying loudly and once her brother comes in they will attract a lot of attention.

"Let's just hope the others found the ship and bring it here," said Lex as she turns to Sherri.

Sherri nervously laughs as she helps with the delivery. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure they are just getting to it. Just as long as they don't run into more trouble."

"With three Super Predators I don't think they can run into any more trouble than that," said Lex as she turns to Anakin who she noticed was looking away from the entrance. "Something wrong? You sense something?"

Anakin snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "No. I just…I just tried to feel for the presence of the Yautja. Despite the Force not being strong here I can still try to call out to it."

Lex couldn't help but smile a little and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know about the whole Force thing or feeling through it. But if it can help you sense the damn monsters even a little bit then that is enough for me."

Anakin nods before turning back to the outside and sighed. He didn't like lying to them, but he had to. He didn't want them to know he felt a lot of lives being lost. He didn't know who it was, but one of them felt familiar. He closed his eyes and concentrated to try figuring out who it is.

Was it Ahsoka? No, this bond he has was stronger than the one he has with her. Was it…no, it couldn't be. He opened his eyes when he realized who it had to be.

He didn't want to believe it. No, he refused to believe it. He wanted to go out and find out for himself, but he knew he couldn't. His wife and children needed him.

They needed him to protect them and he wasn't going to let them die. He gripped his weapon though and closed his eyes. Hoping that what he felt was all a lie. That what happened wasn't true that…

Suddenly his wife's screams stopped and he heard the cry of his son. He turns towards the others as Sherri held the baby in her arms. She helps clean the baby before Lex goes over to help pick Leia up and the two women give the babies to their mother.

"Congratulations you two. You have two healthy babies," said Sherri as she smiled happily at the two.

Padme took her two children and held them as she began to cry out of joy. Anakin joins his wife and looks down at his children. He soon felt tears forming in his eyes as well. He is a father…he is really a father.

He knew this would happen, but now that his kids are here…he couldn't help but feel nothing but complete joy and happiness. He turns to his wife and kisses her on the lips. She returns the kiss and is happy that their children are here.

"So, what are you going to name the boy?" Sherri asked while Lex goes over to the exit of their hideout to look out.

Padme turns to Anakin who nods his head to her to name their child. Padme looks down at her son and smiles. "Luke…we will name him Luke."

Sherri nods as she decides to leave the couple to rest. She goes towards Lex who stared intensely outside.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Lex didn't say anything for a moment before she replied. "I think we should get ready to move."

Sherri was about to question her why they should leave, but knew better and figured something is wrong. "Is there another exit?"

Lex nods in response as she points to the wall nearby. Anakin turns to the women and could sense something is wrong. He sees where Lex is pointing and goes over to the wall. He begins moving his hand around it until he finds it is loose and moves it to reveal a tunnel.

"Let's move," said Lex as she grabs her things and Anakin helps his wife up. "Sherri, let's go."

Sherri grabs her things until she sees a laser aimed at Lex's head. "GET DOWN!" she tackles her down as a plasma blast just missed them both.

The babies begin to cry as Padme held them close. "Sherri, Lex! Let's go!" Anakin shouted.

A part of him wanted to fight the Yautja and save his family. However, he knew they are completely at a disadvantage if they try fighting it here. So, he helps his wife into the tunnel and turns to the others. Lex begins getting up as Sherri helps her.

They see more shots coming and they go to the tunnel. Just as they are about to get in Sherri hears a familiar crackle sound. She knew the Super Predator is here as he tossed his spear right at them. Sherri kicks Lex into the tunnel with Anakin just as the spear hits the wall where Lex stood.

Anakin got up and used every bit of the Force to push the enemy back. That helped launch the Super Predator back, but the Yautja fired its Plasmacaster hitting his robotic hand. Lex checks on him, while Sherri got up. She knew the Predator is coming back and needs to buy the others time.

So, she pushed the wall back into place to seal off the tunnel. "Sherri! Sherri no!" Padme shouted when she saw what her friend is doing.

Lex tries to stop her, but Sherri sealed the tunnel using the spear from the Predator to keep it locked. "Sherri! Sherri open up! Get out of there!" Lex shouted as she banged on the wall.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sherri shouted from behind the wall as she grabs shotgun and cocks it. "Anakin! Take care of those kids of yours! Keep them safe and healthy!"

Anakin got up and tries to open the door too, but he was unable to get it freed. He hears what Sherri said and angrily punches the wall. He knew he couldn't fight the monster with one hand. He turns to his wife and his crying children knowing he has to keep them safe.

"Go," he quietly said towards Lex and Padme. "Let's go…now! Lex, grab Padme and let's go!"

Lex hesitated to leave and do what she is told to do. But she knew they didn't have much of a choice. Sherri is giving them an opening to escape and if they don't then the Predator will get them. So, she runs over to Padme and grabs her so they can escape.

Sherri can hear the others leaving despite Padme screaming her friend's name. Sherri smiled before turning to the Super Predator as he comes back in. She sees the Predator is the Titan as it walks in. Sherri takes aim at the hunter and fires just as the Super Predator stabs her in the shoulder with its Spear Gun.

Sherri screams in pain as she feels the spear going through her arm and pinning her to the wall. However, her shot was not wasted. The Super Predator growled angriy when it saw the shot damaged its Plasmacaster. Preventing it from using it any longer.

The Titan Predator approaches her as its Wristblades appeared. It grabs her face and growls through hits mask. Sherri looks up at the Predator and spits in its mask. She then feels the Predator begin choking her out of anger.

"You…you can kill me…" she began struggling to speak. "But you will…never have…as much honor…as my…soooooon."

The Super Predator moves its blade near her face and lets out a loud roar before swinging its weapon as the screams of Sherri can be heard echoing across the jungle.

 _Meanwhile_

Jake, Boba, Ahsoka, and Dutch ran through the jungle as they made it to the camp site of the Super Predators. During their run through the jungle Ahsoka felt something happened to Obi Wan. She didn't know if he was alive or not, but is hoping that he will be okay. Maybe once they get the ship they can go back for him and escape.

Jake also felt what Ahsoka felt and is hoping the same thing. Obi Wan is a tough Jedi and wouldn't be easy to go down. Provided Maul didn't abandon him. Something he doubts he would do since he wants him dead too.

As they arrive to the camp they begin making sure no traps are around to capture them. All while Jake and Dutch go to the captured Yautja. On their way Jake felt something. He felt it had to do with Sherri and is worried she is in trouble.

Dutch noticed him being distracted and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure your friends are safe. But we need to hurry before the big one shows up."

Jake turns to Dutch and slowly nods in response. "Y-yeah, let's go," he just hope Sherri is safe and he will see her.

They soon find the tied up Yautja as they noticed it was starting to wake up. It looks at the two and made the crackling noises. Jake turns to Dutch who motions for him to speak with it. Figuring it must know what he is if they brought him and the others here.

Jake no…for this to work he will need to be Jyun again. He approaches the Predator while showing his eyes, which matched the Predator's. The Yautja noticed this and knew who the boy is. His people have heard about this one and why they brought him here.

Jake stood before the Yautja and begins speaking to him. "I know you can understand me and I know you brought us here because we know your people's secret. We also know about this war between your kind and the exiled ones. I'm also betting you hate them more than we do…right?"

The Yautja didn't say anything and simply stares at the boy. Jyun knew he understood him and that was enough for him.

"I don't care about your war, I don't care about your people, and I don't care what you all do across other systems. I just want to go home with my friend and family," said Jyun as his tone began getting harsh and angry. "I am sick and tired of hunting, I am tired of fighting, and I am tired of having to deal with this bullshit when I should be spending time with my family."

Dutch listened carefully to what the boy is saying before turning to the Yautja. He could tell these creature are not stupid. They are very smart and understand what he wants. He just hope this plan will work.

Jyun approached the Yautja and has an intimidating look on his face. "I cut you down and I help you kill the last of these assholes then you will give us their ship. We take our ship, we go home, you go home, and we never see each other again. You can also tell your boss or whoever is in charge that their secret is safe as long as they never show their faces in my galaxy. If they do I will go to their planet and hunt them all down until they are all dead…got it?"

The Yautja growled at the boy apparently not liking his threat he is making on him along with his people. He knew the boy is serious though and he knew if this goes far it will go far.

Jyun backs away and takes out a long sword. "I know your kind are bound by your honor and code. So, I hope you will keep your word."

He swings his weapon and cuts the chain to let down the Yautja. It falls to the ground and as Dutch stood by with his gun. The Yautja got up and stood before Jyun. It grabs his neck as it begins looking at him.

Jyun though didn't let this go and grabs his neck applying the same amount of pressure as the Yautja is doing to him. The Yautja growled in response as the two stared at each other. Both refusing to let go of their grip. Dutch sees the others arriving, but moves his hand up to keep them back.

After a minute of standoff the two release their grip as the Yautja seems to agree to the terms of Jyun's deal. Jyun turns to Ahsoka and sees what she is holding. He walks over and takes the bio-mask before handing it to the Yautja. The Yautja takes the mask and finds his equipment nearby.

"So, he is on our side then?" Boba asked figuring the plan is working.

Jyun nods in response. "Yeah, he is going to help us," he then hears a loud roar coming from the jungle. "Looks like we got trouble."

"We got to go," said Ahsoka as she grabs their things. "We need to get to the ship and get out of here."

Jyun however stops his wife and held her hand. "Ahsoka wait. I need you to get the ship and go find the others. Dutch, the Yautja, and I will hold the Super Predator off until you guys get here."

"No," Ahsoka replied. "I'm not going to let you fight this thing alone. We need to fight it together."

Jyun shook his head in response. "No. Anakin and the others need you. Padme has already given birth to the babies and they'll need you to get them onboard."

Ahsoka however refused to go since she didn't want to risk losing him like…like they lost Obi Wan. Jyun moves his hand up to her face and begins stroking it.

"Hey," he spoke to get her attention as the two stare at each other. "We've been through this before. Every time it looks like I am gone I keep on coming back. This is no different. I will be all right…I promise."

Ahsoka knew what he is saying is true. Whether it's against Kane, the Xenomoprhs, the evil cloned Yautja hybrids, or even Darth Sidious. Jyun…Jake keeps on coming back. She knew he can do this and will come back to them alive.

She looks over at the direction of the ship as it appears beyond the jungle. She looks back at Jyun and leans up to kiss him deeply. Jyun returns the kiss and held his wife passionately. The two soon break the kiss and Ahsoka smiles happily at him.

"You better come back," she said before she grabs her things. "Boba, let's go," she said as she took off in the direction of the ship.

Boba begins to follow her as the two run in the direction of the ship. The Yautja begins activating the ship, while allowing them control over it.

Jyun turns to Dutch as he begins pouring some mud on himself. "Hoping to hide your body heat?"

Dutch smiles as he cocks his weapon. "Old habits die hard. Now, what's the plan?"

 _Meanwhile_

Ahsoka and Boba make it to the ship where they find it powering up. They head inside where they find the entrance into the ship is open. Boba looks around to make sure no one is inside and once it's clear has Ahsoka come in. They head to the cockpit where Ahsoka took the seat and begins trying to figure out how to make it fly.

"You sure you know what you are doing?" Boba asked as he joins her in taking a seat next to her.

"Sherri showed me a mockup of how a Yautja ship may have worked from the data she gathered years ago," said Ahsoka as she begins trying to remember where everything is at. "Shouldn't be too hard."

She finds the controls and grabs them. She begins trying to get the ship to take off, but accidentally fires something that destroys a nearby cliff.

Boba looks over to her looking annoyed. "How long ago was this mockup?"

Ahsoka cleared her throat before moving her hands away from where she fired that weapon. "It was from years ago. So, I guess the controls are a lot different."

Boba sighed as he looks at the controls and found some of them to look familiar. "I think I can figure out how to fly this thing. I'll need you to go to see if the ship has any weapons we might need to use if we run into trouble."

"On it…" as Ahsoka began getting up she stopped for a moment and turns to Boba. "Thanks for your help by the way. I know what happened to your father and I know you want revenge but…"

Boba moved his hand up to interrupt her. "If you are about to tell me to join you all and give up my criminal ways don't bother. I don't hate all the Jedi, but it doesn't mean I will be like any of you. I made my choice and I am happy with it. It also doesn't mean I haven't given up wanting revenge…" he turns towards Ahsoka and has a serious look on his face. "I will kill Mace Windu and after that I will see where my path takes me."

Ahsoka sighed hoping Boba after all of this would change his ways. Maybe give up wanting revenge and become someone who would seek peace. She hoped too much she figured. Oh well, at least he isn't trying to kill them.

As she is about to go check on the ship she felt something was wrong. She looks over to her side noticing something on the ships' computer. "What is that?"

 _Campsite_

The Super Predator, Titan returned to the camp where it finds the regular Predator waiting for it. The Titan Predator growls as he finds its prisoner has been set free. The two stare at each other intensely as the Titan Predator lets go what it was dragging. The two hunters begin charging at each other as the larger of the Yautja tackles the smaller one down on the ground.

The Titan Predator begins punching its helmet before getting up to drive its boot on its face. The classic Predator moved out of the way and delivers a backhand under its jaw knocking it to the ground. The Titan Predator got up and the two begin circling each other. The Titan Predator roaring at the other as the classic Predator kept its guard up despite its suit damaged.

The Titan Predator charges at the other and lifts it. It then begins driving it through the pillars around the campsite before slamming it to the ground. The classic Predator managed to roll the Titan Predator off of it into the fire nearby. The Titan Predator got up and growled before tossing several grenades at it.

The classic Predator begins running as the grenades went off. The explosions knocked the classic Predator into the air and over a log. The Titan Predator begin approaching where its prey landed, but found it wasn't there. Suddenly the classic Predator ran towards it with its cloaking device.

It punched the Titan Predator under its jaw as the two extended their wrist blades. The two begin fighting as their blades clashed against the other. However, the Titan Predator delivered multiple headbutts into the other damaging the mask of the classic Predator. Until it knocked it off its face and causing it to bleed.

The Titan Predator grabs the other by the neck and forces it to look up at it as it fell on its knees. The Titan Predator removes its mask and reveals its face towards the other. It moves its blade up ready to kill it when it hears a weapon cocking behind it.

"Hasta la Vista, baby," said Dutch as he appeared from behind and fired a grenade from his semi-automatic rifle.

The Titan Predator lets go of the other and goes to attack, but got hit in the chest sending him flying into where they keep their trophies. Dutch rushes over to the other Predator to check on it, while making sure it's alive.

The blast didn't keep the Titan Predator down as it got up and tore off its armor which took the brunt of the blast. The Super Predator turns towards the duo and prepared to attack when Jyun appeared and hits it with a log. Sending it flying towards where it came from.

Jyun turns to Dutch and sees him trying to help the Yautja up. "Get him to the ship! This one is mine!"

Dutch nods as he begins dragging the injured hunter with him. While Jyun turns to the Super Predator who begins getting up. Jyun took a deep breath as his wrist blade appears. He then let's out a Yautja roar before charging at the other. The Titan Predator charged at him as well as he prepares to tackle him like he did to the other.

Jyun however jumps down and slides across the ground tripping the Super Predator. Sending him to the ground. Jyun kicks up and turns to the other. The Titan Predator got up, but Jyun rushes over to slash through its armor from behind.

The Titan Predator roared as it swings its arm at him. Jyun ducks and begins punching its gut. The Titan Predator felt the hit, but didn't let it stop it as it went for another attack. Jyun dodges it and leaps up then drives his elbow down on the shoulder of the Super Predator.

Forcing it on one knee as Jyun does this again and again, until the Super Predator got up and pushes him away. Jyun ducks another swing, but couldn't dodge the knee to the face. The Titan Predator grabs Jyun by the face and headbutts him knocking him to the ground.

The Titan Predator brings its foot down to his chest, but Jyun catches his foot. He could feel how strong the Super Predator is as he struggled to keep its foot from crushing him. He forces it back, but just enough for him to slide underneath him.

The Titan Predator brought its foot down, but missed its prey as Jyun leaps up to grab it from behind. Wrapping his arm around its neck and his legs around its waist. The Titan Predator struggled to grab the boy's grip, but Jyun despite not as strong as his opponent still was strong enough to keep his grip on him. Jyun refused to let go so the Super Predator begins rushing into some pillars and slams into them back first.

The pillars get broken through as Jyun gets hit by them, but refused to let go. The Titan Predator is forced to do this over and over again, but each time Jyun refuses to free his grip. The Titan Predator felt its air running out, but spots some fire nearby and rushes over. It then leaps up and brings its entire body down on the fire with Jyun taking the flames.

Jyun screamed in pain as he slashes the exposed chest of the Super Predator with his blade. The Titan Predator frees Jyun as the two roll away from the flames. Good thing for Jyun he had his armor on, but bad thing for him is the flames was big enough to burn places where he was exposed.

He got up though as the Titan Predator took out its Speargun to shoot him. Jyun though took out his Smart Disc and cuts through the gun. He then took out his spear as he thrusts it forward. The Titan Predator caught it and brings it in half before kicking him in the chest and knocking him through a pillar.

The Titan Predator rushes over to kill him, but Jyun grabs a piece of the pillar and with all his strength swings it. He hits the Super Predator and knocks him across the campsite near what he was dragging. Jyun got up and spat out some blood before turning to his foe. The Titan Predator got up and is seen bleeding from where it got hit.

"Not so tough when you don't have your buddies backing you up," said Jyun as he begins approaching his foe.

The Titan Predator though grabs what it was dragging and revealed to Jyun. This caused him to stop when he saw it was Sherri. A bloodied unconscious Sherri with a missing left arm and a bruised eye. Jyun stopped when he saw this and growled angrily.

"You son of a…" this bastard not only is using her as a shield, but is doing this to stop him. "You have no honor! Fight me and me alone but leave her out of this!"

The Titan Predator stood as he held Sherri by her neck. Sherri is badly injured and didn't appear close to waking up. The Super Predator then tosses her to Jyun who rushes over to grab her. He catches her, but as he did the Titan Predator threw a smart disc Shuriken at him hitting his back.

Jyun fell on his knees and screamed in pain. He held Sherri though in his arms as he struggled to breath. The Titan Predator approached him and extended his wrist blade. He grabs him by his neck and lifts him forcing him to drop Sherri. Jyun struggled in its grip as the Super Predator prepared to take his head.

The Titan Predator moves the blade near his neck and growled. "No…honor…don't…care…" said the Titan Predator. "Evolve…become stronger…improve…all that matters…survival of the fittest…"

Jyun pulls out a knife and stabs his foe in the arm causing him to let him go. Jyun goes to attack him, but the Titan Predator swings his weapon slashing his right eye off. Jyun screamed in pain as he felt his eye was gone. The Titan Predator knees him in the gut and then brings both his hands down to slam him to the ground.

Jyun felt the air knocked out of him as he struggled to stand. The Titan Predator brings his foot down on his neck and made sure he didn't move. He moves the blade near his neck and prepares to kill him. Jyun hears some movement from behind and so did the Titan Predator.

However, it was too late as the classic Predator returned and stabs his foe from behind. The Super Predator dropped Jyun to the ground as it punches the classic Predator away. Dutch returned and opened fire. Shooting at the Super Predator as he forces it to fall back.

The classic Predator clothesline the Titan Predator and begins punching it in the face. Over and over before it tries to stab him. However, the Titan Predator grabs its arm and stabs it in the chest with its wrist blade. The classic Predator roared before the Titan Predator knocks it away.

It then turns to Dutch who is seen pulling the shuriken out of the kid's back. "Come on, kid. Hold on!"

He slowly begins pulling it out as Jyun held back his screams. Jyun though sees the Titan Predator approach them as he tries to get Dutch to run.

"Get out of here! Get to the ship!" Jyun shouted refusing to let this thing take another life.

"No! I'm not going to run away!" said Dutch refusing to abandon another comrade to die like how he left his friends to run off after the Yautja that killed his team. "I would rather die saving a friend than lose one."

The Titan Predator continued approaching the two as it prepares to stab Dutch. Jyun closed his eyes hoping his friend will pull out the weapon in time before he is killed. Dutch managed to almost get the weapon out as the Titan Predator was now inches from them. It moves its arm up to attack, but then a Shuriken smart disc flew by and cuts its arm off.

The Titan Predator roared in pain as it looks behind to see it was the classic Predator that tossed it. Dutch got the smart disc off of Jyun's back and cuts off the other arm of the Predator causing it to fall on its knees. The Super Predator looks up to see Jyun getting up and stares at him with an intense look. Jyun grabs it by the head as his power glove began to beep loudly.

"Survival of the fittest, motherfucker," said Jyun as the Titan Predator roared loudly before Jyun threw a punch and punches the Yautja causing it to break its neck before it falls to the ground.

Jyun begins breathing heavily before falling on one knee. Dutch joins him as he fell on one knee and looks over to see the classic Predator taking its last breath before dying from its wounds. Dutch lowered his head and sighed before turning to Jyun. "Good work kid. You did a better job than I did when I fought these things."

Jyun turns to Dutch and smiles a little. "Thanks, I appreciate it. And thanks for not leaving me behind."

Dutch nods in response. "No problem kid," said Dutch as he hears the sound of the ship flying by. "Well, time to get going right?"

Jyun nods in response as he got up. "Time to go home, retire for good, and get a nice hot ba…" suddenly multiple red lasers appeared around the two as they got up to see hundreds of Yautja emerging from the jungle.

Jyun and Dutch look around to see the multiple Yautja emerging. Their attention though turns to a group nearby where they appeared to have Anakin, Padme, their children, Lex, Ahsoka, and Boba captured. Jyun wanted to go save them, but he knew these Predators wouldn't give him a chance to make a move. Dutch sighed as he drops his gun and shrugs his arms.

"All right, who's next?" Dutch asked as the three elder looking Yauja appeared with a female walking beside them.

Jyun turns to the group wondering what they went when the female began removing her bio-mask. Soon the female revealed herself, which surprised the two men.

"My name is Machiko Noguchi," said the female who is revealed to be a human with a Yautja burn mark on her forehead from killing a Xenomorph, brown eyes, light tan skin, & black hair. "And welcome, demon Jyun."

 **Okay, first things first…Guest you got your wish, but I am giving you the right eye instead of left. Secondly, ha! Jyun, Jake, whatever proved what happens when you fuck with the wrong SOB! Third, yep looks like things didn't exactly go according to plan huh? And fourth a human Yautja?**

 **Whaaaaat? How is this possible? Did I make her up as an OC? Is she mine?**

 **Nope, she is real. She was born in Japan to a wealthy business man and a loving mother. However, she spend much of her childhood alone, her father killed himself when he got fired, and her mother never got close to her daughter.**

 **She became a business woman where she arrived to a colony, which was attacked by Predators who were hunting Xenomorphs. She saved the people, befriended the leader of the Yautja clan, killed a Xenomorph Queen (even killed a second one), and joined the Yautja. So, she became one of them and yes she did hunt like they did. Pretty awesome character.**

 **Anyways, I decided to bring her in to help explain to our heroes what is going on. That way they can find out what will happen to them. Will they survive or will they end up being killed? And how will the story end?**

 **Tune in next time to find what happens! Thanks again guys for the reviews I appreciate it and hope you will like what happens next time. If you like how things went then please leave some reviews, but if you didn't then don't leave a flame review please. Take care guys and see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter unlucky 13 is here and sad to say this is the end. Yep, this is the end of the story. A shame too since I thought I had one more to go for the epilogue.**

 **Evidently not since I have finished with the story. Oh well. All good things must come to an end. Still, this has been an amazing ride I had with all of you.**

 **From the first story, to its sequels, and to right now. So, I hope everyone is happy with this. I hope you all like the finale and what I have in store here. Will there be a sequel though?**

 **Do I have enough left in me to do one more? Hmm probably not since I might leave this up to my friend theReaper13. But it all depends on what he wants so please don't force this on him since he has a lot of stories to go through too.**

 **lso, thanks for the reviews and ideas. I appreciate it guys and for support I got from them. I always enjoy reading the reviews and hearing what you guys thought about them. So, hope you like this one too.**

 **Now then, last time we saw the introduction of Machiko our female Predator. How will things go with her in the story? Will she help keep the group alive? And for what price?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also, again thank you guys for the support. I appreciate it so much and glad this is going well. Now, it is time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from Star Wars or from the Aliens vs. Predator universe. I only own my OCs, who appear in this story. Mostly just two of them I believe right now. All right, enjoy the finale everyone!**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Unknown location_

Jake…no, Jyun sat in the middle of a trophy room. All alone with none of his friends, his wife, or any guards to keep an eye on him. He was brought in here what felt like forever. In actuality it was actually a few hours after he was treated for his injuries.

He opened his left eye since his right eye was gone. In its place is an eyepatch that he was given to wear. He got up from the floor and began looking around. Around this room that have trophies against the wall of different species.

Soon the memories of what happened began flashing back to him on how he ended up here. After they defeated the final Super Predator they were all captured by the Yautja. The regular ones that brought them to that world to be hunted down. Jyun was worried that they would kill them all on the spot, but instead a human woman named Machiko stepped forward to tell them they would not be harmed.

She was true to her word. They were all treated for their injuries, Padme was given treatment for herself and her children, and they brought with them the bodies of their comrades. To their surprise they found Obi Wan Kenobi alive. Just barely since he lost a lot of blood.

Turns out the Yautja were watching the whole conflict and after seeing the performance Kenobi showed they decided to let him live. However, it all depends on what happens when they speak with Jyun. Jyun decided to listen to them to hear what they have in store for them all. Maybe even end this before things get worse.

He walks over to find some more trophies. One of them he stopped when he found a lightsaber. A very old looking one with a guard on its side. He took the lightsaber and activates it.

Showing a green blade with two green blades appearing on its side. Jyun has never seen this sort of lightsaber before. It was a strange design. Much different from the ones the Jedi used.

He turns it off when he felt the presence of someone else in the room. "I doubt you've been with these guys for a long time. Otherwise you wouldn't be speaking like a normal human would."

The person turns out to me Machiko in her Yautja armor and her helmet in her arm. "No, but then again you aren't a normal human yourself."

Jyun turns towards her and nods. "You know who I am. The Yautja know who I am. I take it that's why we were brought here. Because we knew too much about their kind and they wanted to silence us?"

Machiko nods in response. "We've known for some time actually. A human clone that was mixed in with Yautja blood. Using those skills as a hunter to the test and using your technology to defeat powerful foes. If you lived with the Yautja you would have become an elder by now."

"Well, I'm happy that I wasn't raised by them then like you," said Jyun who despite being half-Yautja doesn't mean he is happy to be one.

"I wasn't' raised like you were. I chose those path when I got older and after I killed a Xenomorph Queen," Machiko explained as she tells the boy her story.

How she was born of a father who was a famous businessman and a mother who was very loving. However, neither spend much time with her and lived her life in isolation. Her father took his own life when he got fired and brought dishonor to his family. Her mother remarried and the two remained apart.

She grew up to become a successful businesswoman. Even was placed in charge of a colony until it was attacked by Xenomorphs and Yautja who came by to hunt them. She befriended a Yautja clan leader and helped kill the Xenomorph Queen. She became a part of his clan and was trained the same way the Yautja was trained.

"I left my clan, but came back when they told me about you and how they planned to kill you all," said Machiko as she finished telling her story. "However, I convinced them to give you all a chance to live. To have you be kidnapped by the Super Predators and see if you all deserved to live."

"So all of this…almost being killed by these bastards…that was all you?" Jyun wasn't sure if he should be pissed for her endangering the lives of his friends and family or be grateful she convinced them to spare them. "You are a bitch you know that?"

Machiko nods in response. "So I've been told. Anyways, I came here because the elders of the clans were impressed with what you all did. But more impressed with you and being able to defeat the strongest of the Super Yautja. Despite some assistance from the human, Dutch you still impressed them. As a result you and your friends will be spared."

Jyun was glad to hear that and that they won't have to fight through all the Yautja to live. "So, are we free to go then or is there something else we have to do?"

Machiko nods as she goes over the terms of the agreement. "First, you and your friends must never speak of what happened here. The Yautja will be keeping their eyes on you all for a few years to make sure not a word is spoken. If they find out you said anything they will kill you. You understand?"

Jyun knew after what happened none of them will be telling a soul what happened. "You have my word on that. The others I'm sure will also keep their word. What else?"

"The second condition is should you die one day Jyun or your children and their children then the bodies must be destroyed," Machiko explained the Yautja cannot risk their blood falling in the wrong hands, especially after what they saw Jyun can do. "We know your children possess your blood and if they pass it down to the next generation then upon their deaths you must destroy every trace of the Yautja genes from the bodies."

Jyun knew Ahsoka will not like this, but not much she can do about it. They planned to burn their bodies anyways when they pass away. Something Ahsoka seemed used to from her times in the Jedi Order.

"Anything else?" Jyun asked wondering what else is there.

Machiko nods in response before she approached him. "Jyun the demon must never return. You must never again become the demon, use anymore of the Yautja weapons, and wear the suit. You said earlier on the planet you are retired then stay retired for good. Are we clear?"

Jyun had no complaints about that. He nods in response and agrees to the terms of the deal. "Once the others agree then we are free to go?"

Machiko nods in response as the door opened. "They have been told and now await for you. Get going now."

Jyun nods in response and begins to leave before he stopped at the door. "Machiko, why did you spare us?" he asked getting a confused look on her face. "You said you convinced the elders to spare our lives. To put us through all of this. But why? Why did you do it?"

Machiko looks down on the ground and then to her mask before turning to Jyun. "I suppose I did it because I thought it would be dishonorable to kill you all without going down fighting. It is more honorable to die fighting than to die without knowing it happened."

Jyun couldn't agree more on that. "Thank you then and let's hope our paths never cross again once we leave here."

"Believe me if that ever happens I will not hesitate to kill you," said Machiko as she has a small smile.

Jyun also has a small smile himself and turns to Machiko. "Sounds like a challenge…if that ever happens then I will be looking forward to it."

Despite giving up fighting all together there is a small part of him who didn't mind the thrill of a fight. The opportunity to fight someone who can be a challenge for him. If that day ever happens he will be looking forward to it. Provided when his wife and kids aren't in danger.

 _Meanwhile_

The others were in the locked room where Sherri, Obi Wan, and Padme are in bed. Recovering from what happened. Obi Wan was still unconscious, while Padme is sleeping in bed with the kids in her arms. Anakin sat in the middle of the two beds of Padme and Obi Wan. Like a hawk keeping an eye on his former master and his family.

Ahsoka is seen pacing back and forth in front of the door waiting for Jake to return. Boba is sitting in the corner waiting to find out what is going to happen to them.

Honestly they would have just killed you all without having to put any of you through all of this. Lex is sitting next to Sherri keeping an eye on her after what she went through. She had her arm cut off by the Titan Predator and suffered multiple injuries. Yet she is still alive.

She is glad for that as she looks over at Dutch who is sitting on a chair holding a cigar. Dutch looks over to see Lex looking at him as he began to smile.

"Mike and I were supposed to smoke this once we got out," he replied as he shows the cigar. "I had hoped we would have made it out together, but…I guess not."

Lex looks down and sighed knowing Mike did what he had to do to save them all. It didn't feel good, but she knew it was his choice.

"He reminded me a lot of my friend, Dylan. Yet another friend I couldn't save," said Dutch as he looks up at the ceiling and sighed.

Ahsoka stops in her track and turns towards Dutch. She walks over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You saved Jake's life and our lives. I think if Mike was here he would think that's all that matters."

Lex couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement. "And then tell you to stop acting like a whiny bitch and just smoke the damn cigar."

Dutch turns towards the two women and laughs. "Both sound exactly what he would say," he looks down at the cigar and puts it away. "I think I'll smoke it once we're off on a nice quiet planet where we can live peacefully."

"Sounds like a plan," said Lex who is hoping they will make it out of here.

The door opened and the group look over to see Jyun…no Jake walk into the room. Ahsoka rushes over and gives him a hard hug. All while kissing him on the cheek. Happy to see her husband.

Boba got up from the ground and approached the happy couple. "How did it go? We going to live or what?"

Jake breaks the hug and turns to the others who are all waiting to hear what happens next. "We will live, but there are conditions."

Jake explains what the conditions are and hopes the others will be okay with this. Ahsoka didn't like how they will spy on them and will want them to burn their bodies. But, after Jake calmed her down she agreed to the terms. Boba was quick to agree to them all since he doubts anyone will believe him on what happened.

Anakin agreed to the terms for himself, Padme, and Obi Wan knowing they would agree to the deal if they were awake. Dutch and Lex were fine with the agreement provided they finally be left alone.

Jake let's out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. I just hope when Sherri wakes up that…"

"That I will agree to the deal?" the others turn around and see Sherri opening her eye since the other is still bruised. "I think we both know I was going to agree to this deal before you even asked me."

Jake walks over to Sherri and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" he then sighed when she turns to face him and sees her injuries. "Stupid question, sorry. But I just wanted to ask since…"

Sherri grasps his hand tightly and smiled. "I'll live. How are you feeling though? I overheard you got hit badly and…" she then gasped when she saw his missing eye. She moved her hand up to where he lost it and nearly choked up a little. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. If I hadn't let the bastard capture me then you wouldn't have lost your eye and…"

Jake held her hand and shook his head in response. "I'll live," he replied repeating her response. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I wish you didn't get hurt because of me…" he then turns to the others. "None of you. I wish none of you got hurt because of me. If I had just stayed away from you all from the beginning then none of you would have gotten hurt. None of you would have been hunted down and almost be killed."

Ahsoka shook her head as she approached Jake and held his hand. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. We all knew the risks when you came into our lives and learned your secret. I'm glad you came back since if you didn't then I wouldn't have fallen in love with such an amazing man and have a family with you."

Anakin nods in agreement. "If it hadn't been for you then we would never have found out Palpatine was the Sith Lord and his evil plan whatever it was would have gone through. Without you I don't know if Padme and I would have had our kids."

Lex approached the group and expressed her gratitude. "Had it not been for you Dutch, myself, and even though he is gone I'm sure Mike is happy to know you got us off that planet. To help us get freed and find peace."

Dutch agrees with his friend and walks over before slapping him in the back. "Don't worry so much on what happened or could have happened. It's all in the past and just accept the fact we are all thankful you saved us all. Oh and sorry forgot you got hit in the back."

Jake did all he could not to keel over after being slapped hard in the back where he got stabbed. He turns to Dutch and just grunted before Ahsoka took his hand. She leans in and kisses him on the lips. The kiss lasted for half a minute before she broke it and smiles at him.

"Never think that way again. I have no regrets being with you and I'm sure none of us have any regrets," she said as she held her husband close.

Jake smiled at his wife and held her back. Happy that none of them blame him for what happened. Yes, things didn't go exactly as he thought it would when he killed Kane and was freed to make his own choices. But he is glad things did turn out the way they did and that he found his peace.

"Thank you, my love," said Jake as they continued to hug.

Unbeknownst to the group they are being watched by the elder Yautja and Machiko. The elder Yautja clan leaders were still not sure about letting them go. Feeling they might share their knowledge of how they hunt to the other planets, which could result in their prey capturing them. Stealing their technology and using them against them.

However, Machiko wasn't worried. Sure, they know some of their technology, but maybe what the Super Predators were thinking was not a bad idea. It is time for them to adapt and improve on their hunting style. Maybe even consider learning new hunting styles to become better hunters. If this Halfling can learn to adapt and defeat one of their own then they can do the same thing to remain the top hunters in the galaxy.

 _One Week later_

Jake is seen walking by the river with his wife and their two children. After returning home they told their friends what happened. How they were captured by Maul's men and were taken on an unknown planet. However, they managed to escape and killed Maul in the process. It appeared his plan was to use Padme and her children against Anakin to force him to the Dark Side.

However, this plan failed and Anakin with help of Jake was able to defeat Maul. The Jedi knew there was more to this story, but Master Yoda decided not to press this any further. Maul was gone, the war was over, and peace can return to the galaxy. Hell even the Republic didn't care how Maul died as long as he was gone they didn't care what kind of story they made up.

Once that was done Anakin retired from the Jedi Order. He soon moved to Naboo with his wife after she retired as well. Obi Wan also retired and left the Jedi Order to live on Mandalore with Satine who left being Duchess. Feeling what happened to her world was her own fault and felt it would be in better hands with her sister.

Boba left the others and returned to being a bounty hunter. However, he took up a job to work for Sherri. She helped him give up hunting innocent people and hired him to help her hunt down dangerous criminals. Even upgrades his equipment in exchange for him to help her out.

It was a nice little partnership between the two. Boba didn't mind as long as he got to keep the money for the bounties, which Sherri didn't mind either.

Lex and Dutch moved to a nice quiet planet that the group decided not to know where it was. All except Sherri who picked it out for them. The two didn't mind and even got a chance to honor their fallen friend. Both smoking the cigar had saved for them before Lex stopped smoking the cigar after three puffs.

Jake and his family arrive to a part of the lake where it is across from where they live. Jake took out a bag that he was carrying and pulled out his old bio-mask. He stares at it and looks over it before closing his eyes. Ahsoka approached her husband and pokes his elbow with her own.

"You sure you want to do this? They said you can't use them anymore it doesn't mean you can't keep them," said Ahsoka who knew how much Jake cared for his old equipment.

Jake turns to his wife and shook his head. "I know, but I don't want to anymore. Not since I am no longer the demon. I'm just Jake. A normal human who has a beautiful wife and two amazing daughters."

Ahsoka smiles at him and leans up to kiss him on the lips. Jake returns the kiss before he tosses the mask into the lake. The mask sinks beneath the water before it disappeared into the darkness. Jake continued kissing his wife as their kids being fussing a little.

Both parents look down at their kids and begin laughing. "Sounds like they are tired. Time to go home."

Jake nods in agreement and took his daughter Saya in his arms. "Let's get these little rascals to sleep and then spend a nice quiet night together. Without worrying about anymore fighting."

Ahsoka and Jake held hands as they head back to their home. All as the sun begins to set.

However, in a nearby tree Machiko can be seen watching the couple walk away. She then looks back at the lake where the mask disappeared and then back to the couple. "Goodbye Jake, let us hope the next time we meet it is not in combat but as allies," she said before putting on her bio-mask and then disappears into the forest as a familiar crackling noise can be heard echoing the forest.

 **The End**

 **It's over! Yes it is finally over! Woooooooo! I can't believe I finally finished this story series.**

 **Oh fuck I am so tired. It took me a while to finish this one since I wanted to make it good. Still, I hope everyone liked this. I hope you all like the ending of this story and the sequel to my last Predator story.**

 **I appreciate all the support guys. I really do and I appreciate all the love that came with it. Thank you all so much. I couldn't have done this without you all and your support.**

 **Also, yes! I brought Obi Wan back! Its fanfiction so I can do what I want! I could have brought in Kylo Ren and you all wouldn't care!**

 **Just kidding, nah I brought him back in because I thought a happy ending was needed. Also, sorry but no sequel will happen. Sorry, but if I think of one my friend theReaper13 will take over for that. Because I am done with the story series of Star Wars/AVP.**

 **It was fun ride, but I am tired and done. So, if a sequel is made it will be done with him. More of a spin-off though. Maybe, not sure up to my friend if he thinks the ideas I have will work.**

 **Anyways, thanks again guys for everything and joining me on this wild ride. I appreciate the love and I appreciate the support. If you all like the ending then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please guys.**

 **Now I will focus on my other stories and finish some of them off. Take care guys and see you all next time to give you more love and more entertainment.**

 _53 years later_

Deep beneath the lake in Varykino there lies an old looking mask. A mask that is covered in mud, surrounded by tiny fish, and crawled on by a small crab. Suddenly a loud splashing noise is heard as the fish swim away. The crab also escapes as a figure is seen grabbing the mask.

The figure and the mask emerged from the lake as the figure wipes away the mud from the mask before looking at it. A clicking crackling noise can be heard echoing around the figure as the figure puts on the mask. The figure soon stood up wearing the mask and is seen standing by two other masked figures weapon a similar mask as the figure is wearing. They look up as a star fighter flew by them.

Soon large starships emerged as well. All appeared to look like a Republic ship, except these were white and also are seen attacking the city of Naboo. The three figures look at each other before they nod in response to one another. All three soon ignited three colored lightsabers as they all let out a familiar roar before they run towards the fighting as they disappeared into the forest.

 **Surprise motherfuckers! My friend has agreed to do a sequel for this after finding out the idea I have in mind. Oh he is going to try working on this, but not yet. No, we need to wait a while to get this done.**

 **So, be patient guys. Be very patient and if you can figure out what time setting this is in then you will be very happy (we hope). Here is a guess…the Clone Wars or rather for this story it ended in 19 BBY. Minus 53 years and you can guess what year the story will be set in by then. Have fun with that.**

 **Take care guys and have a good day!**


End file.
